Si seulement je pouvais être normal
by Bunny Skywalker
Summary: Lors de son seizième anniversaire Harry reçoit de nouveaux pouvoirs. Malheureusement les sorciers de son temps ne peuvent pas l'aider à s'en servir. Il est donc envoyé auprès de personnes qui en sont capables. Pré HBP. TRADUCTION.
1. Retour à Privet Drive

Salut tout le monde. Cette fan fiction est une traduction de celle de Just dont tell my mum qui m'a gracieusement accordé le droit de la traduire en Français.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice et les personnages appartiennent à l'incomparable J. K. Rowling. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mon travail (si c'était le cas je ne m'embêterai pas à travailler et à faire des études.)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre Un :

Harry Potter soupira. Il se trouvait dans la voiture en direction de Privet Drive revenant de la gare, pour les vacances d'été. Pour la plupart des enfants ceci était considéré comme un moment de joie mais dans le cas d'Harry, comme à l'habitude, c'était différent, du au simple fait qu'Harry était un sorcier et allait à Poudlard l'école de Sorcellerie.

« - Potter, est ce que tu m'écoutes, beugla son oncle.

- Désolé Monsieur, marmonna Harry, J'ai eu une année difficile.

- Je suppose que c'est pour ça que ces gens nous ont menacé, quels mensonges leur as tu raconté ?

- Je ne leur ai rien dit, ils ont utilisé les preuves qu'ils avaient sous leurs yeux lorsque je rentre dans notre monde, répondit Harry avec colère.

- Comment oses-tu me parler ainsi, rugit Vernon. Maintenant mon garçon, Marge arrivera la semaine du trente Juillet et tu as intérêt à avoir un comportement irréprochable, est ce que c'est compris ?

- Si elle insulte mes parents ou moi-même alors elle devra en payer le prix. Je ne voulais pas revenir ici cet été, Dumbledore m'y a forcé…

- Qui est ce Dumbledore ?

- C'est le directeur de mon école. C'est lui qui m'a amené chez vous il y a des années car il y a un sort sur la maison qui marche avec le sang. C'est de la ma…

- Qu'est ce que je t'ai dis à propos de ce mot en ma présence ? A présent tais-toi. Tu seras civilisé avec ta tante.

- Ce n'est pas ma tante, elle n'a aucune relation avec moi.

- Ne me parle pas ainsi mon garçon, tu seras poli avec ta tante, est ce que tu me comprends ?

- Tant qu'elle l'est avec moi. »

Quatre semaine s'étaient écoulées et elles étaient loin d'avoir été joyeuses pour Harry Potter, mais au moins il avait été capable de faire tous ses devoirs puisque les Dursley l'avaient autorisé à garder ses affaires d'école dans sa chambre, mais puisque Marge arrivait le lendemain, il allait devoir redoubler de prudence avec ses affaires.

Harry regarda autour de lui l'état de sa chambre. Oui, si un moldu qui ne connaissait pas l'existence du monde sorcier y rentrait, il penserait soit qu'il était fou, soit lui demanderai d'exécute des miracles pour lui. Il y eut un frappement à sa fenêtre, Hedwige était de l'autre côté et elle avait des lettres de tous ses amis. Il la laissa rentrer.

« Bonjour Hedwige », elle vola vers lui et commença à lui mordiller l'oreille. Harry regarda les lettres et sur la première il reconnut les gribouillis négligés de son meilleur ami, Ron.

Salut Harry,

Comment vas-tu ? Dumbledore a dit que tu devais rester chez ton oncle et ta tante pour au moins encore une semaine. Hermione est Tu-Sais-Où avec ses parents. Savais-tu qu'elle avait une grande sœur ?

Ron

Harry eu un petit sourire, certaines choses comme Ron ne changeaient jamais. Toutes les autres lettres ressemblaient à la première. Une fois qu'il eut finit de les lire, Harry s'habilla et descendit pour petit déjeuner.

« - Potter, que vas-tu faire avec ce hibou une fois que Marge sera là ?

- Elle devra rester ici ou sinon je ne pourrai pas envoyer les lettres à mes amis et ils viendront ici. » Vernon pâlit à ces paroles et ne répondit rien. La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Dudley se dandinant jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit, c'était la bande à Dudley.

« - Hé les gars, entrez, retentit la voix de Dudley du Hall d'entrée.

- Merci Big D.

- Alors Dub qu'est ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? »

Les voix s'éloignèrent et des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers. Harry se décontracta pendant une seconde, puis, il murmura :

«- Oh Merlin, j'ai laissé la porte de ma chambre ouverte. »

- Tu as quoi ? », brailla la tante Pétunia lorsque Harry couru hors de la pièce comme si tous les Mangemorts de Voldemort étaient à ses trousses.

«- Hé Dub, à qui est cette chambre ?

- C'est celle de mon cousin.

- Est-ce que c'est un hibou ?

- La fenêtre est ouverte et il a du rentrer et se percher ici.

- Stupide oiseau. »

Harry arriva sur le seuil de sa chambre pour voir le gang entier s'approcher d'Hedwige ; elle le repéra et vola de l'autre côté de la pièce pour se poser sur son bras. La bande se retourna.

« - Oh, regardez qui est là…, Piers ne pu continuer sa phrase.

- Que faites-vous dans ma chambre ?

- Pourquoi ne pourrions nous y être ? Tu es juste un orphelin qui vit aux crochets de la famille de Dub.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que tous ce cirque , demanda un autre des garçons. Pourquoi as-tu besoin d'un balai ? Tu vas dans un collège pour apprendre à nettoyer ?

- Et ces livres, qu'est ce que c'est que celui là ? Le Monstrueux livre des Monstres, le garçon commença à ouvrir l'attache.

- Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi, dit Harry calmement.

- Pourquoi …, le garçon n'alla pas plus loin puisque le livre prit soudain entre les mains du jeune.

- En voilà la raison. Lâche-le.

- Arrête ça Harry. Je vais aller le dire à Papa et Maman.

- Dudley, je n'y suis pour rien si mon professeur de Soins aux Créatures a décidé de nous faire acheter un livre enchanté, n'est ce pas ? Mettez-vous tous dans le coin. »

Tandis que le livre se dirigeait vers eux, Harry sauta et atterrit dessus et rattacha le lien de fermeture. Il ferma la porte à clé.

« - Désolé les gars, vous ne pouvez pas sortir d'ici tant que je n'aurai pas tout réglé », dit Harry alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son bureau, sortait un morceau de parchemin et écrivait une courte note à Arthur Weasley.

Mr Weasley,

Les amis de mon cousin sont entrés dans ma chambre et ont trouvé mon Monstrueux livre des Monstres. Je pense qu'ils doivent être soumis au sort d'Oubliette.

Harry.

Une fois qu'il l'eut envoyé avec Hedwige, Harry se tourna vers le groupe de garçons dans sa chambre. Piers semblait avoir retrouver un peu de sa confiance.

« - Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ?

- L'un de mes livres de classe.

- Mais dans quel genre d'école anormale vas-tu ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire, le ministère pèterait un câble si je vous révélais quelque chose comme ça. Dudley, pourquoi les as-tu laissés rentrer dans ma chambre ? Tu sais pourtant que j'ai été autorisé à garder toutes mes affaires avec moi cet été.

- Que feras-tu lorsque Marge arrivera alors ?

- Me rappeler de fermer ma porte. »

Il y au un 'Crack' derrière Harry qui se retourna pour faire face à Mr Weasley.

« - Quelle est la forme de ton Patronus ?

- Un cerf.

- Qui est mort à la fin de l'année scolaire ?

- Sirius.

- Avec la perspective de qui as-tu vu le rêve que tu as fais à Noël ?

- Avec celle de Nagini. Qu'est ce qui a possédé Ginny durant ma deuxième année ?

- Le journal de Tu-Sais-Qui.

- Avec quoi ai-je tué le basilic.

- L'épée de Godric Gryffondor. Alors, ce sont tous ces garçons ?

- Oui, ils ont retiré le lien d'ouverture de mon livre sur les créatures magiques.»

Mr Weasley grimaça puis sorti sa baguette, murmura 'Oubliette' et partit.

« - Fais comme moi et dis la même chose Dudley. », dit Harry.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tante Marge devait arriver dans cinq minutes, Harry grimaça au souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il avait rencontré cette femme, elle avait fini par rebondir contre le plafond de la salle à manger.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement.

« - Bonjour ma chère Pétunia, c'est si bon de te voir, et toi Dudley mon chéri… et toi pourquoi es-tu encore ici , dit la Tante marge, sa voix se durcissant alors qu'elle posait cette dernière question.

- Si vous voulez vraiment le savoir, mon proviseur m'a forcé à revenir ici, je ne le voulais pas.

- Ne me parle pas de cette manière sarcastique. Comme si ton proviseur se souciait de toi, excepté pour le nombre de coups de canne qu'il te donne. Monte mon sac en haut et nourrit Ripper. »

Harry consentit avec peine puis soudain se rappela la potion qu'il avait préparé il y avait quelques nuits, c'était ses devoirs de Potions et il pourrait l'essayer sur Ripper pour voir si elle marchait puisqu'il s'agissait d'une potion calmante pour les animaux.

Ce soir là, le dîner fut une affaire tendue, les Dursley semblaient nerveux et redoutaient que Marge ne commence l'une de ses litanies contre la famille d'Harry et contre lui-même. Malheureusement, l'inévitable se produisit.

« - Vernon, je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute s'il est devenu ainsi, je suis sûre qu'il finira comme son père et se retrouvera au chômage.

- Mon père avait un travail.

- Et dans quoi ?

- Mon père travaillait au département anti-terroriste du M16.

- Arrêtes de te faire des idées mon garçon, ton père était au chômage et volait des voitures et je serais prête à parier que tu finiras comme lui.

- Vous ne savez rien sur mon père ni sur moi-même. L'un de mes meilleurs amis est mort le mois dernier…mais vous vous en fouté.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Harry quitta la pièce.

Plus tard dans sa chambre, Harry ruminait, allongé sur son lit. Hedwige vola par la fenêtre vers son maître apparemment concernée par l'attitude de son maître. Harry s'assit et regarda son réveil, plus que trois minutes avant minuit et son anniversaire. Deux minutes. Une. Soudain Harry ressentit une violente douleur, puis tout ce qu'il vit fut du noir.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà le premier chapitre. Le second ne demande plus qu'à être tapé puisqu'il est déjà traduit. Je n'espère pas recevoir autant de reviews que la version originale mais s'il vous plait soyez sympa avec moi et laissez-moi un petit mot, juste pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Je cherche quelqu'un qui pourrait me relire et corriger mes erreurs pour cette fic ci et pour l'autre « Harry Potter et le Retour du Roi ».

A propos de cette dernière, ne vous inquiétez pas, le troisième chapitre est bientôt fini et sera bientôt sur la prochaine.

Bunny Skywalker.


	2. Mauvaises nouvelles mon vieux

Voici donc comme promis le deuxième chapitre. Je voudrais remercier mes deux reviewers cicin et elisabeth91, ainsi que tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de lire ma traduction. A présent, je vous laisse avec la suite.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 2 :

Harry ouvrit doucement les yeux, puis les referma. Il supposa qu'il se trouvait à l'Infirmerie à Poudlard. 'Comment cela se fait-il, pensa-t-il, que je finis toujours à l'Infirmerie.'

- Tu ne te trouves pas à l'Infirmerie.

- Alors où suis-je et qui êtes-vous ?

- Qui je suis est simple, mais où nous pas où nous sommes. Je suis la Mort et nous sommes Nullepart.

- Si tu es la Mort alors pourquoi ne le suis-je pas ? Où se situe Nullepart ?

- Nullepart est partout et nul part, c'est le seul endroit où je peux te rencontrer. J'ai de graves nouvelles à t'annoncer.

- Je suis mort ?

- Non, c'est pire que ça. Laisse mois commencer du début. Ton père et ta mère étaient tous les deux des enfants adoptés, exclus de leurs mondes dut à leurs sangs mêlés. Ton père était en elfe vampirique et ta mère un ange démoniaque. Ces quatre traits de caractères ont mené à de fâcheuses circonstances. Mr Potter, je suis vraiment désolé de vous annoncer que vous ne rencontrerez jamais votre mort car elle n'a jamais existé.

- Êtes-vous en train de me dire que je vivrai éternellement ?

- Malheureusement oui.

- Alors je ne pourrais plus jamais voir ni mes parents ni Sirius ?

- Tes parents non, tu ne pourras plus les revoir, mais tu pourras aller chercher ton parrain puisque le voile derrière lequel il est tombé est une forme de prison qui peut-être entrée par tout le monde, mais seulement quitté par un ange. Mes tes pouvoirs sont très instables en ce moment et il n'y a personne parmis tes connaissances qui serait capable de t'aider à les contrôler. Alors, dans l'intérêt de l'existence de la Terre, tu devras apprendre des quatre fondateurs et où tu iras à l'école. Ton hibou, ta valise et ta baguette y sont déjà. Si jamais tu avais besoin de me parler, n'oublie pas que c'est le seul endroit où nous pouvons nous rencontrer, tu peux venir ici en le voulant simplement. Des questions ?

- Est-ce que je vais vieillir ?

- Non, ta structure physique peut changer, mais tu ne deviendras jamais plus âgé.

- A quoi est-ce que je ressemble en ce moment ? Je ne veux pas arriver à Poudlard ressemblant à un épouvantail.

La Mort fit apparaître un miroir pour montrer à Harry son apparence. Ce dernier faillit tomber à la renverse lorsqu'il surprit son reflet. Il possédait de grandes ailes blanches, des oreilles pointues, des doigts portant des griffes à la place des ongles et des crocs. Il était également plus grand.

- Tu vas également guérir plus vite. Hum…qu'est ce que j'ai oublié… Ah oui, j'ai retiré un peu d'argent de ton coffre à Gringotts. Il y a 500 gallions dans ce sac. Et bien, tu ferais bien d'y aller. Voici une lettre de ma part.

Avec ceci, Harry commença à tomber et atterrit, et pour cela il en fut heureux, sur une terre verdoyante. Soudain, il entendit des se disputant s'approcher.

- L'école ne sera jamais finie à temps à ce train là. Nous sommes dans les derniers jours d'août et nous avons dis aux gens qu'elle ouvrirait le premier septembre.

- Je pense que nous devrions demander au ministère plus d'argent.

- Penses-tu qu'il pourrait… Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que c'est que CA ?

Harry intervint alors :

- Si c'est de moi que vous voulez parler, alors je pour un quart démon, un quart ange, un quart elfe et un quart vampire. La Mort m'a dit de vous donner cette lettre.

Les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard se regroupèrent pour lire la note, puis une fois fait ils se retournèrent vers Harry.

- Avant que nous ne t'emmenions à Poudlard il faut que tu apprennes à ressembler à un humain. Il est possible que tu puisses le faire de la manière la plus simple. Il faut juste que tu t'imagine sans les oreilles, les ailes, les griffes et la queue.

- Quelle queue ?

- Celle là, dit le grand sorcier brun en prenant une longue queue striée noire et blanc.

- Très bien. Harry se concentra avec force.

- Bien joué, maintenant suis-nous à l'école mon cher.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient en haut de la côte, Harry regarda l'école en contrebas. Elle était très petite.

- C'est tout , demanda-t-il.

- Le ministère a seulement voulu nous donner un gallion pour construire le château, c'est donc tout ce que nous avons pu faire.

- Nous n'avons même pas pu ajouter des donjons, ajouta le sorcier brun.

Harry s'arrêta et commença à fouiller dans sa valise.

- Que fais-tu ?

- Juste un moment s'il te plait. Harry trouva soudain ce qu'il cherchait, c'était la photographie de Poudlard. Combien coûterait un château tel que celui-ci, demanda-t-il.

- Oh , dit la sorcière brune, au moins vingt gallions.

- Vingt !

- Les prix du bâtiment sont très élevés en ce moment.

- Et si nous passions un accord puisque j'ai besoin de votre aide. Je pense vous aider en vous donnant une centaine de gallions afin que vous n'ayez pas peur de dépenser pour le château et que vous puissiez payer vos employés.

- Et comment est-ce qu'un garçon comme toi pourrait être en possession d'une somme pareille ?

- C'est juste un petit pourcentage de ce que je possède. Tenez.

Harry prit le sac que la Mort lui avait donné et prit deux poignées de gallions qu'il mit dans son porte-monnaie et tendit le sac à la femme qu'il soupçonnait être Rowena Serdaigle.

Une fois que ce fut fait, ils continuèrent vers l'école.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**cicin:** Je te remercie pour ton offre et si elle est toujours valable j'accepte avec plaisir. Merci beaucoup d'avoir laisser une review.

**eisabeth91 :** Tu vois, la suite ne s'est pas fait trop attendre. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Merci encore pour ton mot d'encouragement.


	3. Premier jour

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que jouer avec les personnages de J. K. Rowling. De plus cette histoire ne vient pas de mon imagination je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice. Je ne me fais pas d'argent avec (Snif !).

Voici le troisième chapitre de cette fan fiction, qui j'espère vous plaira toujours autant.

Bla bla parole en Fourchelangue.

Chapitre trois :

Un mois avait passé et Poudlard avait été construit et avait été transformé dans le château que Harry connaissait et aimait. Les fondateurs avaient pu lui apprendre assez pour qu'il puisse survivre à l'école. Il lui avait été donné sa propre chambre dans le château, enfin cela ressemblait plus à son propre appartement, mais Harry avait insisté pour qu'il soit intégré à l'une des Maisons durant l'année scolaire.

Telle était la situation lorsque les étudiants arrivèrent et furent tous répartis par le Choixpeau. Harry fut placé à Griffondor, mais il fallut beaucoup de temps au Choixpeau pour se décider.

Harry s'assit à la table de Griffondor ; l jeune fille assise à côté de lui le regarda attentivement puis lui dit :

- Bonjour, mon nom est Hanna Hamut, qui est-tu ?

- Harry Potter.

- Enchantée de faire ta connaissance. Le garçon en face est Rodrick Weasley.

- Enchanté de te rencontrer, dit le garçon avant de reporter son attention sur la nourriture dans son assiette.

- Je me demande où ils ont réussis à trouver autant d'argent pour construire un château tel que celui-ci. La dernière fois que j'en avais entendu parler, le ministère leur avait donné un gallion pour fonder l'école, mais celle-ci a du au moins en coûter une centaine.

- Une centaine ! Ne soit pas folle han, une somme pareille n'existe pas ! Dit Rodrick de l'autre côté de la table.

- La somme en plus leur a été donnée par un mécène extérieur, dit Harry.

- Harry tu vas te faire traiter de vieux cancanier si tu répands des rumeurs ainsi, le fustigea Hanna.

- Mais c'est vrai-je l'ai vu. J'étais là depuis la destruction de l'ancien bâtiment qui avait été construit avec le gallion donné par le ministère jusqu'à la fin de la construction de celui dans lequel nous sommes.

- Ils ont détruit un bâtiment qui valait un gallion ! Combien ce mystérieux bienfaiteur leur a-t-il donné alors ?

- Un peu plus de quatre cent gallions…

- Tu mens, c'est impossible ! Tu es un étudiant de toute façon, pourquoi te laisseraient-ils savoir combien on leur a donné. Et d'ailleurs, d'où viens-tu, ton accent est très étrange ?

- Et bien, je viens d'une famille de Gitans.

- Gitans , demanda Rodrick oubliant pour un temps son assiette. Qu'est-ce qu'un Gitan ?

- Ce sont des nomades… des Moldus pour la plupart, dit Hanna. Je suppose que ta famille a dû continuer sa route.

Harry acquiesça.

- Es-tu fiancé ?

- Fiancé !

- Vu ta réponse, j'en conclu que les Gitans ne se fiancent pas. Je le suis avec Rodrick.

- Vous deux ferez un très beau couple.

- Je te remercie, dit hanna.

- Alors, demanda Rodrick. Qu'Est-ce que tu as fais pendant la construction du

château ?

- J'aidais bien sur ! J'ai même failli mourir plusieurs fois en tombant du plafond du Grand Hall. Et il a aussi eu la fois ou je suis tombé nez à nez avec le basilic de Serpentard

- Il a un basilic ?

- Oui, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il est dans un endroit d'où il ne peut s'échapper sans l'aide de Serpentard.

- Que peux-tu nous dire sur les Fondateurs ?

- Si vous vous êtes fais mal alors vous devez aller voir Helga Pousouffle, mais si vous avez besoin d'aide dans vos études alors c'est Rowena Serdaigle qui le fera. Godric Griffondor est un bon vivant et Salazar est plein d'esprit parfois mais l'instant d'après il peut devenir rochons, mais il vous aidera toujours pour faire une farce.

- Merci pour les infos… Bon allons dormir.

Le lendemain matin Harry, Rodrick et Hanna se retrouvèrent de nouveau dans le Grand Hall.

Harry attrapa son emploi du temps, il trouva qu'il était couvert de signes qui lui étaient incompréhensibles. Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit, l'emploi du temps était à présent clair comme de l'eau de roche.

- Nous étudions les Forces du Mal et la Défense contre les Forces du Mal … C'est étrange.

- Qu'avez-vous pour votre première leçon , demanda Harry.

- Double Potions avec les Serpentards.

- Certaines choses ne changent pas, murmura pour lui-même Harry.

- Qu'as-tu dis Harry ?

- Rien. Allons-y.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans les donjons, ils s'aperçurent que quelques Serpentards avaient déjà réussis à trouver leur chemin dans le château et qu'ils y avaient été aidés par la carte qui se trouvait au dos de leur emploi du temps.

- Oh ! Regardez qui arrivent , s'exclama un garçon qui ressemblait beaucoup à Draco de par ses cheveux blonds gominés. C'est Weasley, sa fiancée et un Sang-de-Bourbe. Comment peuvent-ils laisser des racailles pareilles dans le château, et des femmes étudier avec des hommes, tout comme des Sang-de-Bourbe…

- Malfoy, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas polluer l'air ailleurs qu'ici, dit Harry. Par exemple sous un Saule Cogneur.

- Et toi pourquoi ne retournes-tu pas auprès de tes salles Moldus de parents.

- Ne parle pas de mes parents. Ils m'aimaient plus que les tient ne t'aimeront jamais. Ils sont morts pour que je puisse vivre et ils étaient un sorcier et une sorcière alors laisses nous en paix !

Soudain Harry réalisa que le garçon après qui il criait était à présent collé au mur avec un sort d'immobilité et était orné désormais d'oreilles de lapin et d'une queue de poisson à la place des jambes.

- Et voilà encore une autre raison pour laquelle j'ai du quitter ma famille plus tôt, Rodrick. J'ai des problèmes pour contrôler ma colère, je ne sais pas comment défaire les sorts que j'envois. Que je sache, ils pourraient être minutés.

Harry passa sa main dans ses cheveux distraitement puis se retourna vers la foule qui s'était regroupée autour d'eux.

- Tu as fais tout ça sans baguette et sans même t'en apercevoir ? Piailla une fille blonde en face de lui. Harry acquiesça d'un air absent.

- Bonjour tout le monde. Je penses que je vous ai tous dans mon cours de Potions alors s'il vous plait circulez et rentrez en classe, la voix de Salazar Serpentard se fit entendre par-dessus les têtes de la foule. Maintenant, la situation d'Harry pouvait devenir encore plus compliquée.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

C'est mon problème pour contrôler ma colère qui c'est encore fait remarquer j'en ai peur.

Tu devais être furieux lorsque tu as lancé ces sorts.

Pourquoi ?

Parce qu'ils sont trop puissant pour que je les enlève. Hum… tu pourrais essayer de te concentrer et de les lever toi-même. Ça a déjà marché une fois, n'Est-ce pas ?

Harry haussa les épaules et se concentra sur le garçon en face de lui et sur la magie qui l'entourait. Il défit lentement tous les sorts attachés au jeune homme avant d'être distrait par un « boum ». Il leva les yeux et vu Malfoy affalé sur le sol devant lui.

- Bien joué Harry. Salazar se dirigea vers les donjons suivit par les reste de la classe.

- Tu es un Fourchelangue. , demanda Hanna.

- Tu ne vas pas me traiter de démon juste parce que je peux parler aux serpents, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pourquoi le ferai-je ?

- D'où je viens, être Fourchelangue est considéré comme le signe d'être un Mage Noir.

- Oh…, fut tout ce que dit Hanna avant qu'elle entre dans la salle de classe.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Après Potions, Harry avait le cours de Self Défense. Il s'était un peu entraîné pendant les vacances et était désormais assez doué à ça, même s'il était encore susceptible de se faire trancher la gorge de temps en temps. Il envisagea pendant un instant de révéler à Hanna et à Rodrick son inhabilité à mourir mais y renonça vite, Hanna penserait qu'il mentait encore.

- Alors qui enseigne Self Défense , demanda Rodrick.

- Godric.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait remporté de nombreux duels…mais je suis fiancée et je ne devrais pas penser à ce genre de chose, dit Hanna.

- Ça c'est vrai, murmura Rodrick.

- J'ai entendu ça.

- C'était fait pour.

Cela aurait pu dégénérer en une violente dispute mais heureusement ils entraient dans la salle de classe de Godric à ce moment là.

- Bonjour tout le monde. Je penses que vous savez tous vous servir de ceci, dit-il en sortant une épée. Enfin du moins les hommes parmi vous, mais savez-vous l'utiliser pour gagner un duel ? …Je ne pense pas… Savez-vous forger une épée ? … Je ne pensais pas que cela soit le cas non plus. Et bien, il va falloir que vous appreniez, n'est-ce pas ?

Après ces paroles, Godric les mena à la forge.

Harry s'aperçue bien vite que forger une épée était un travail difficile mais il semblait qu'il était bien meilleur que les autres à cela. Il regarda son épée avec un œil critique et du se l'avouer, ce n'était pas une œuvre d'art, il y avait un défaut au centre de la lame et l'épée n'était pas bien équilibrée Il sentit Godric derrière lui et se retourna pour entendre son avis.

- Tu es assez doué Harry, mais il te faudra encore du temps avant de pouvoir forger une assez bonne épée. Tu as retiré le métal du feu trop tôt, c'est pour ça qu'il y a un défaut.

Harry fit courir sa main sur l'épée, honteux d'une erreur aussi simple. Godric reprit la parole.

- Un sort de dissimulation ne rendra pas l'épée meilleure même si elle l'apparaît Harry.

- Je ne pense pas que cela soit un sort, je ne fais ce genre de chose que lorsque je suis en colère.

- Quels sont tes héritages déjà ?

- Elfe, ange, démon et vampire.

- Moitié Lumière, moitié Ténèbres.

- Oui Monsieur.

- Je ne connais rien sur les Démons et les Anges, mais je sais qu'il existe des Elfes ayant un contrôle sur l'un des éléments. Tu devrais être entraîné mais nous ne pouvons pas le faire. C'est quelque chose que tu devras faire lorsque tu rentreras chez toi, pour le moment je veux voir si tu peux rendre cette épée utilisable sans feu ni pinces.

- Je vais essayer Monsieur.

Harry retourna vers l'enclume où il travaillait au paravent alors que Godric appelait Rodrick vers lui.

Harry se concentra sur l'épée et pensa à la perfection que le métal pouvait obtenir, à la belle mais mortelle symétrie qu'elle pouvait atteindre. Lentement le métal sous ses doigts se métamorphosa jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne un équilibre parfait, le tranchant des bords se forma pour ne jamais s'émousser. Harry ensuite se concentra sur la garde de l'épée et trouva un peu d'impureté dans la lame. Il s'agissait de cuivre qu'il amena à la surface et modela en un fin serpent qui s'enroulait autour de la garde, se tête reposant à l'endroit où la lame et le manche se rencontraient. L'épée une fois fini n'avait rien de vraiment tape à l'œil mais c'était une épée qui pourrait durer éternellement.

- Harry, se fit entendre la voix de Griffondor avec un pointe d'exaspération. Tu étais supposé fabriquer une épée d'entraînement pas une épée faite pour la guerre.

Harry rigola.

- Désolé Lord Griffondor. Est-ce que je peux la garder ?

Bien sur que tu peux, mais tu devras t'en fabriquer une autre pour l'entraînement. Au fait, où t'es tu procuré ce cuivre ?

- Je l'ai trouvé dans la lame sous la forme d'une impureté, dit Harry alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la forge pour se procurer une autre barre de fer. Il en prit une qui lui semblait prometteuse et retourna à son enclume. Ce n'est seulement lorsqu'il l'atteignit qu'il remarqua que tout le monde avait les yeux fixés sur lui.

-J'ai quelque chose d'écrit dans le dos , demanda-t-il perplexe.

- Harry, lui répondit Godric. Je pense que tu as oublié de sortir le métal du feu avec des pinces.

Harry baissa les yeux vers ses mains et vu que Godric avait raison, il tenait le fer chauffé à blanc dans ses mains nues.

- Oups…, murmura Harry alors qu'il posait le fer sur son enclume, puis il inspecta ses mains, elles étaient intactes.

- Et bien nous pouvons au moins être certain d'une chose, dit Godric qui se trouvait derrière lui. C'est que tu possèdes la Terre et le Feu comme Éléments dans tes pouvoirs.

- Me connaissant, j'aurais probablement les quatre à ma disposition et un cinquième en prime par-dessus.

- C'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus vrai Harry.

- Au moins, nous avons fais en sorte qu'à chaque fois que je meurt je suis transporté dans mes appartements. Je hais lorsque les gens me regardent alors que je suis inconscient.

- oui, mais il faut que tu te rappelles que cela n'est valable que lorsque tu te trouves sur les terres de Poudlard.

Harry acquiesça et agita sa main vers le métal qui se transforma aussitôt en une lourde épée d'exercice.

- Tu apprends les choses trop vite Harry.

- Je m'excuse.

- Enfin bon, retourne vers tes amis.

- Oui Monsieur.

Lorsque Harry retourna dans la salle commune de sa maison avec en mains ses deux épées, il trouva Hanna et Rodrick assis dans un coin en train de faire leurs devoirs.

- Je peux m'asseoir avec vous ?

- Bien sûr. Nous sommes en train de faire nos devoirs de Potions, dit Hanna.

- Je n'ai pas encore commencé les miens. Harry commença à fouiller dans son sac pour trouver une plume et du parchemin, puis après s'être décidé entre de l'encre noire tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal et du rose fluo, il commença son essaie dont le sujet n'était pas bien compliqué : « Expliquez pourquoi un bézoard arrêtera tous les poisons ainsi que les effets secondaires de son utilisation engendre. Dans quelles occasions l'utiliseriez vous ? ».

Harry griffonna durant une demie heure avant de relever les yeux et de demander :

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez écrit ?

- Pas grand-chose, lui répondit Hanna. Puis je voir le tien ?

Harry acquiesça.

- Harry … hum… deux questions : premièrement pourquoi est-ce que c'est écrit en rose et deuxièmement qu'est-ce que c'est que ce charabia que tu as écrit, c'est incompréhensible.

Harry se serait bien donné de baffes. Comment avait il pu être aussi stupide. Durant l'été, Salazar et lui avaient découvert que l'Anglais et la langue parlée à l'époque étaient aussi différentes que des petits pois et des tomates pouvaient l'être entre eux. Son cerveau devait être parti en vacances.

- Oh, je l'ai écrit dans la langue gitane. Et l'encre rose c'et une farce car je sais que Salazar deviendra chèvre à force de lire des copies écrites avec de l'encre noire.

Hanna et Rodrick rigolèrent. Au bout d'un moment Hanna décida d'aller se coucher.

- J'espère que tu n'essayes pas de me voler ma fiancée, dit Rodrick au bout de quelques minutes.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Même si nous les Gitans n'avons pas pour coutume de nous fiancer, nous respectons les unions des autres hommes.

- Bien. Euh… sais tu où sont tes parents en ce moment ?

- Quelque part que j'ai bien peur de ne jamais atteindre.

- Et où se trouveraient-il ?

- Cela importe peu.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Réponses aux reviews :

**cicin :** Je te remercie pour ta review. Par contre, je n'arrive pas à t'envoyer les chapitres pour que tu les corriges. Il me dit qu'il ne trouve pas ton adresse e-mail. Peux tu m'envoyer un e-mail pour que je tente de te répondre ? Merci encore.

**Maugrei :** C'est vrai tu trouves qu'elle est différente de ce que tu lis habituellement. Et bien je te remercie et je fais pars de ton avis à son auteur originel. Pour toute tes questions, il faudra attendre car je ne veux pas tout te révéler tout de suite. De plus cette fan fiction n'est pas encore terminée et son auteur à, pour le moment publier 37 chapitre.

**Elisabeth91 :** Je te remercie et j'espère que tu trouveras ce nouveau chapitre aussi bien que ceux d'avant.

**Lady Estella :** Je te remercie et voici la suite. Bye.


	4. Un ange pour Noël

Voici le quatrième chapitre de cette fanfic. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres. Merci à tous ceux qui ont été assez gentil pour me laisser des reviews. Je répondrais individuellement à chacun d'entre eux puisque si j'ai bien compris la nouvelle règle du site je n'ai plus le droit de le faire à chaque chapitres de publié.

Chapitre quatre :

Le matin suivant arriva trop vite au goût de Harry, mais une fois qu'il eut réussi à s'extirper de son lit, il se dirigea vers les salles de bain qu'il avait du persuader les Fondateurs de construire à l'intérieur du château, et s'avança vers les douches. Lorsqu'il fut devant, il s'aperçut qu'un groupe de garçons s'était rassemblé pour tenter de comprendre les mécanismes pour les faire marcher.

- Heu… Harry, est-ce que tu pourrais nous dire ce que c'est que ces choses ?

- Ça s'appelle des robinets. Il faut tourner les boutons dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre pour faire couler l'eau et dans l'autre sens pour l'arrêter.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces trucs , demanda un autre garçon en montrant du doigt les douches.

- Si vous vous tenez sous les tête de douche cela fera comme une cascade. Seulement, l'eau qui en sort sera à la température que vous désirez.

- Comment sais-tu tout cela ?

- Parce que j'ai aidé à les construire. Au fait, faites attention à celle du fond. C'est Salazar qui l'a construite et il a fait en sorte que l'eau qui en coule soit toujours froide.

Harry retourna dans son dortoir pour se changer avant de se diriger vers la salle commune. Il s'y assit en compagnie de Hanna pour attendre Rodrick.

- Quelle leçons avons-nous ce matin , demanda-t-il.

- Charmes avec Serdaigle, Guérisons avec Poufsouffle et Self Défense l'après-midi avec Griffondor…

A ce moment Rodrick dévala les escaliers.

- Désolé d'avoir été aussi long. Allons manger.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La matinée c'était passée assez calmement, mais l'après-midi ne s'annonçait pas sous les mêmes auspices. Harry avait été mis par paire avec Malfoy qui, comme Harry avait pu le remarquer, avait fabriqué son épée avec un tranchant plus aiguisé qu'il n'aurait du l'être, mais le métal était cassant et se casserait sûrement s'il était mouillé.

- A présent jeunes gens, je ne veux pas d'accidents, vous devez vous montrer extrêmement prudent lorsque vous vous servez de ces épées. Je veux que vous vous exerciez aux mouvements basics afin que j'évalue votre niveau.

Comme Harry le suspectait l'idée que ce faisait Malfoy du mot « basic » était le même que celle de son descendant. Peu de temps après Harry et lui étaient engagés dans un véritable duel et Harry devait bien reconnaître que son adversaire se défendait plutôt pas mal, mais bien sur, ce garçon avait probablement commencé à apprendre l'escrime dés son plus jeune âge.

- Potter, Malfoy calmez vous, intervins la voix de Godric, mais lorsqu'il vu qu'aucun des deux ne s'arrêterait il leur dit simplement : « Et bien, tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que l'un d'entre vous va se retrouver blessé et Harry ça n'a pas intérêt à être Malfoy. » Harry roula des yeux mais le regretta un moment plus tard lorsque l'épée de Malfoy lui coupa la gorge.

Il arriva à murmurer un vague 'oups' avant de s'effondrer sur le sol et de disparaître.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry retourna dans sa chambre quelques heures plus tard, et bien que sa gorge était un peu sensible au touché, il allait tout à fait bien. Il voulait rendre visite à quelqu'un car il avait quelques questions pour lui. Il se concentra fortement sur le sentiment de n'être nulle part et se retrouva face à face avec la Mort.

- Bonjour, comment vas-tu ?

- Assez bien…Je me demandais seulement quand je serais capable de retourner dans le futur ?

- Le jour de ton anniversaire. Savais-tu que ton anniversaire est un jour très particulier ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Et bien ce jour là, et seulement ce jour là, je suis capable de te transporter à travers le temps.

- Vraiment, et je suppose que tu vas utiliser cette habilité pour rendre ma vie encore plus intéressante ?

- Comment l'as-tu deviné ?

- Appelle ça un pressentiment. Je voulais aussi savoir s'il y avait au moins une chose que je ne pourrais pas faire ?

- Oui…

- Quoi ?

- Mourir.

- Oh, super…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il te faudra longtemps pour tout apprendre… mais pas vraiment l'éternité.

- Tu ne t'ennuies jamais ?

- Pas vraiment…mais le travail d'assistance devient rébarbatif au bout d'un moment. Par contre, lorsque le dernier Mage Noir est arrivé la re-décoration ensuite fut une véritable joie…

- Grindelwald ?

- Yep.

- Et bien, je suppose qu'il faut que j'y retourne ou tout le monde va commencer à s'inquiéter.

- J'espère te revoir très bientôt, fut la dernière chose que Harry entendit avant de partir.

Il rouvrit les yeux et se retrouva dans sa chambre et décida de prendre une douche avant d'affronter de nouveau le monde.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le Grand Hall, une fois de plus la salle se figea telle une pierre et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

- Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur le nez ? Harry se dirigea vers la table des Griffondors, s'assit à côté de Hanna et Rodrick, disposa des aliments dans son assiette et commença à manger.

Soudain, le bruit fit son retour dans la salle.

- Harry, pourquoi n'es tu pas mort , demanda Rodrick.

- J'ai un léger problème avec ça. Mourir ne semble pas me convenir.

- Mais tu avais la gorge tranchée, ça ne faisait pas mal ?

- Oui beaucoup, mais je me suis évanouie assez rapidement.

- Comment as-tu fais pour apparaître dans Poularde

- C'est un Charmes que Rowena a créé afin lorsque je suis sur les terres de Poudlard et que je meurs, mon corps est transporté directement dans une pièce secrète du château.

- Vraiment… alors j'imagine que c'est encore une autre raison pour laquelle tu ne pouvais pas rester avec ta famille.

- Oui, mes pouvoirs sont trop volatiles…de plus, mes parents sont morts.

- Ça a un certain sens.

- En tout cas, j'essaye.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L'automne passa rapidement, durant lequel Harry réussi à ne mourir que neuf fois de plus. Évidemment, si Malfoy n'avait pas été là, le chiffre aurait pu être moins important. Rodrick avait invité Harry à passer les vacances de Noël chez lui. Le dernier jour du trimestre Hanna, Rodrick et lui-même se retrouvèrent à partager un compartiment dans le Poudlard Express.

- Ta maison ne s'appellerait pas le Terrier par hasard , demanda Harry soudainement curieux.

- Oui, comment l'as-tu su.

- Une supposition chanceuse j'imagine. Vous voulez jouer une partie de Carte Explosives ?

- Quoi ?

- Laissez tomber, c'est un jeu gitan.

- Harry comment célèbres-tu Noël chez toi ?

- Nous coupons des pins et les décorons avec des breloques et le jour de Noël lorsque nous nous réveillons nous trouvons une pile de cadeaux au pied de nos lits.

- As-tu acheté quelques présents ?

- Bien sûr.

- Quand ? Nous avons été avec toi à chaque fois qu'il y a eu un week-end à Pré-au-Lard.

- J'y ai été la dernière fois que je suis mort. Personne ne peut rentrer dans la chambre où je me retrouve lorsque je meurs, seulement moi. C'est l'une des pièces de l'appartement que je possède dans le château et c'est là que je les ai cachés.

- Ah bon…j'espère que tu n'as pas dépensé trop d'argent pour les acheter, dit Rodrick inquiet.

- J'espère que non, mais je pense que je me suis un peu laissé emporter.

Harry n'avait pas encore dit à Hanna et Rodrick que c'était lui la personne qui avait financé la construction de l'école. Il avait dû allé voir les Fondateurs pour se procurer un peu de monnaie lorsqu'il avait été faire des courses avec eux.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il y avait une grande différence entre la station de Kings Cross que Harry connaissait dans le futur et celle de l'époque. Rodrick tira Harry vers un homme et une femmes tout les deux roux qui se tenaient dans un coin de la gare et leur faisaient de grands signes.

- Mère, Père, voici Harry Potter. C'est un très bon ami à l'école, dit Rodrick formellement.

- C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer Lord et Lady Weasley. Harry s'inclina.

- Nous ne sommes pas titré et tu n'as aucune raison de te courber devant nous, dit Mr Weasley.

- Très bien…, Harry n'était pas sûr de l'attitude à adopter et ne voulait pas offenser les parents de Rodrick.

- Nous rentrons au Terrier par balai. As-tu emporté le tien Harry ?

- Oui M'dame.

- En plus, nous sommes chanceux aujourd'hui avec les nuages qui sont si lents ainsi aucun Moldus ne nous remarqueras.

Une fois qu'ils eurent atteins le dessus des nuages Harry cria à Rodrick :

- On fait la course jusque chez toi ? Je parie un gallion que c'est moi qui vais gagner.

- Harry ne soit pas stupide. Premièrement tu ne possèdes pas un gallion et deuxièmement tu ne sais pas où se trouve ma maison.

- Tu veux parier là-dessus ?

- Je pari que mon balai est le meilleur sur le marché.

- Pour quoi faire ? Dépoussiérer les sols ?

- Ce coup ci tu l'auras chercher Potter… à vos marques…prêt…partez !

Harry faisait attention de ne pas voler trop vite, mais c'était assez difficile. Cependant il se permit, tout de même, d'être au coude à coude avec Rodrick.

- Harry, appela Rodrick. Le charme sur mon balai est en train de se désintégrer…Je tombe !

Harry regarda juste à temps pour voir Rodrick chuter à travers les nuages. Sans y réfléchir à deux fois il vira tourner son balai et plongea en piqué. Il parvint à rattraper Rodrick juste quelques pouces au dessus du sol. En regardant autour il faillit jurer. Ils avaient atterris dans un village de Moldus, hors à cette époque, ces derniers haïssaient les sorcières et les sorciers. Harry rétrécit son balai silencieusement et le remis dans sa valise qu'il avait elle aussi rapetissé et qu'il portait autour du cou sur un collier invisible. Soudain, sur un éclair de génie, il autorisa ses ailes d'apparaître.

Les Moldus présents dans les alentours arrêtèrent de leur lancer des regards assassins et commencèrent à se jeter à genoux et à se prosterner en se recouvrant les yeux de leurs mains.

Harry dit :

-Relevez-vous, vous qui avez peur de Dieu. Je suis désolé de m'inviter chez vous ainsi, mais ce stupide maladroit est tombé du Paradis, alors il a fallut que je vienne le récupérer. Comme cadeau de Dieu pour cet hiver, je vais vous laisser cette nourriture afin que vous et vos familles surviviez au froid hivernal.

Harry fit un large geste de la main et un gros chariot apparu, rempli de nourriture grasse à souhait et délicieuse au palais. Alors que tous les habitants étaient occupés avec le chariot, Harry récupéra Rodrick et prit son envol. Heureusement, ils rencontrèrent Mr et Mme Weasley alors qu'ils sortaient de l'autre côté des nuages. Mme Weasley aperçu Harry et se mit à crier.

- S'il vous plait Madame, il s'est juste évanouie. Je l'ai rattrapé avant qu'il ne heurt le sol.

- Où avez-vous atterris ? Cette portion du territoire est fortement peuplée par des Moldus.

- Nous avons eu la chance de nous poser sur la place d'un village.

- Quoi ? Le ministère devra en être informé.

- Si j'étais vous je ne m'en ferais pas. Les villageois ont pensé que j'était un ange alors je leur ai dis que Rodrick était tombé du Paradis et que j'avais été désigné pour aller le chercher et le ramener. J'en ai profité pour leur laisser un chariot de nourriture, ils semblaient en avoir besoin.

- Est-ce que ces ailes sont conjurer mon chère ? Parce que si oui…

- Non, ce que j'ai dis aux Moldus était partiellement vrai ; j'ai un peu de sang angélique d'où les ailes.

- Oh…

Mme Weasley ne dit plus rien tandis que son fils reprenait conscience.

- Est-ce que je suis mort ?

- Non.

- Tant mieux. Harry comment as-tu fais pour me sortir de ce mauvais pas ? Et pourquoi suis-je suspendu à ton balai ?

- Je ne suis pas sur mon balai, je vole…J'ai dis à ces Moldus que j'était un ange.

- Ça a du être amusant.

- Assez oui. Ils ont commencer à se prosterner devant moi…, tiqua Harry.

- Eh bien, aussi confortable que cela soit, puis je t'emprunter ton balai ?

- Oui, mais fais attention. Il peut aller vingt fois plus vite qu'un cheval au galop.

- N'exagère pas.

- Je n'exagère pas.

- Très bien alors. Est-ce que le pari tient toujours ?

Harry acquiesça, puis vola aussi vite qu'un hibou postal. Il se posa dans le jardin du Terrier et chercha le ciel pour apercevoir des signes des autres. Il dû esquiver Rodrick lorsque celui-ci rentra, tête la première, dans une parcelle d'arbustes épineux.

- Harry donne moi un coup de main, s'il te plait. Les gnomes commencent à me donner des coups.

Harry accouru pour « secourir » son ami.

- Tu dois leur montrer qui est le patron ici, lui dit harry.

- Comment fais tu ça ? Aucun sort ne marche sur eux.

- C'est simple, tu les attrape par les chevilles, les fais tourner et les balances par-dessus la barrière dans le champ voisin. Harry sourit intérieurement. Il n'aurait jamais penser qu'un jour il enseignerait à un Weasley comment dégnomer un jardin.

A peu près dix minutes plus tard Mr et Mme Weasley arrivèrent et trouvèrent les deux garçons suant comme des bêtes.

- Eh ! Le mien a été plus loin que le tien.

- Bien joué. J'ai trouvé que quatre tours marche le mieux.

- Bonjour les enfants. Puis je savoir ce que vous faites ?

- Harry sait comment débarrasser le jardin de tous les gnomes. Mais selon lui, il faut que cela soit fait régulièrement.

- Oh bien, ces gnomes sont vraiment ennuyeux. Venez mes chéris, nous allons prendre une bonne tasse de thé et un morceau de gâteau

- Rodrick m'a dis que vous étiez un merveilleuse cuisinière, Madame.

- Je te remercie. Et encore merci d'avoir sauver Rodrick aujourd'hui.

- Ce n'est rien. Je suis sûr qu'il aurait fait la même chose pour moi.

- Oh que non, ça n'aurait servi à rien.

- Rodrick Weasley comment peux tu dire une chose pareille ?

- Rodrick, tu n'aurais quand même pas voulu que je rate Noël n'est-ce pas ?

- Bon argument. Mais tu aurais été capable de te sauver tout seul et faire croire à tous ces Moldus qui t'auraient vu que Dieu avait béni leurs moissons.

- Ton argument est également valable. Tes descendants tiennent de toi.

Mme Weasley paru surprise

- Es tu également un voyant ?

- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Mme Weasley regarda sa montre et s'exclama :

- Merlin, il est très tard et c'est aujourd'hui la veille de Noël.

Harry et Rodrick comprirent sans difficulté les allusions de Mme Weasley et montèrent dans leur chambre. Harry s'approcha de la fenêtre et l'ouvrit.

- Es tu devenu complètement fou Harry ? Toutes les portes et les fenêtres doivent rester fermer la veille de Noël.

- Est-ce que je peux au moins ramener Hedwige à l'intérieur, elle frappait à la vitre. Je dois juste l'envoyer porter quelques cadeaux.

- Désolé. De toute façon, je suppose que l'ange en toi arrêterait tous les esprits . Pourquoi ne nous l'as-tu jamais dis ?

- Désolé. C'est juste que je n'aime pas être différent.

Ils grimpèrent chacun dans leur lit et se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry fut réveillé le lendemain matin par Hedwige qui tapait à la vitre afin qu'il la face rentrer. Il y avait quelques cadeaux au pied de son lit.

- Réveille toi Rodrick. C'est l'heure d'ouvrir les cadeaux. Devons nous les prendre avec nous pour descendre à la cuisine et les ouvrir avec tes parents ?

- Oui, nous faisons ça chaque année.

Ils descendirent dans la cuisine, Rodrick chancelant sous le poids de la pile de cadeaux qu'il avait reçu.

- Bonjour Mère et Père, dit il une fois décharger de son fardeau.

- Bonjour Monsieur, Madame.

- Il y a un paquet qui m'intrigue, dit Mme Weasley en pointant un paquet haut et fin qui se trouvait dans un coin.

- De qui est-ce ?

- Un Potter. Mais les Potters font partis des classes hautes de la société alors pourquoi penseraient ils à nous ?

Rodrick roula des yeux et dit :

- Je connais un certain ange dont le nom est Potter.

- Harry, piailla Mme Weasley avec surprise. C'est un cadeau de ta part ?

- Oui…

- Mais tu nous a déjà fais ton cadeau en sauvant la vie de Rodrick.

- Mais ce cadeau ne peut servir qu'à une seule famille : la votre.

Mme Weasley marcha jusqu'au paquet et après avoir couper les ficelles d'attache, elle fut aidée par Rodrick pour retirer le bois qui enveloppait le présent. Devant eux se tenait une grande horloge comtoise.

- C'est une horloge familiale. Lorsque il y aura une naissance une nouvelle main apparaîtra avec con nom gravé dessus et lorsque une personne meurt la main restera sur « mort » pendant trois jours puis disparaîtra

- Merci beaucoup Harry, c'est magnifique.

Mr Weasley rompit le moment de recueillement qui suivit.

- Allez, ouvrons les autres cadeaux.

Harry regarda lorsque Rodrick ouvrit le cadeau qu'il lui avait offert. Il s'agissait d'un gros sac d'assortiment de bonbons venant de Honey Dukes.

- Wow Harry, merci. Est-ce que c'est du chocolat ?

- Oui Rodrick.

Harry fouilla dans sa pile et en sortit un paquet volumineux du milieu. Il lui rappelait ceux des pulls que Mme Weasley lui envoyait pour Noël. Mais celui-ci ne contenait pas de pull mais un édredon avec brodé dessus des créatures magiques.

- Mme Weasley c'est impressionnant. Votre talent avec une aiguille est extraordinaire.

Du coin de l'œil Harry vit Rodrick ouvrir un édredon similaire seulement celui-ci racontait l'histoire de Merlin. Les couleurs en étaient exquises.

- Merci mère. Pourquoi n'ouvres tu pas un autre de tes présents.

Mme Weasley accepta et en ouvrit un pour découvrir une petite balle de verre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est Harry ?

- Il s'agit d'une balle musicale. C'est supposé pouvoir contenir mille chansons, mais j'y ai rajouté quelques airs gitans que j'aime particulièrement. Les instructions sont fournit avec.

- Père veux tu bien ouvrir un de tes cadeaux ?

- Et bien puisque je suis quelque peu intrigué par celui-ci…Mr Weasley ouvrit un long et fin paquet qui venait de Harry. C'était une épée, pas particulièrement décorée mais d'une très bonne qualité et avec des animaux gravés sur le manche.

- C'est une très belle épée. Qui l'a forgé ?

- Hum…, Harry se sentit rougir.

- Il s'agit sans aucun doute d'un maître forgeron.

- Heu…Je…Hum.

Rodrick décida de venir en aide à son ami.

- Harry l'a forgé lui-même.

- Vraiment ?

Harry acquiesça.

- Alors je vais la chérir encore plus.

Pour s'éviter plus d'embarras Harry ouvrit l'un de ses présents qui se trouvait en face de lui. Il était de la part de Rowena, et c'était un livre sur les magies obscures.

Il en ouvrit un autre, après avoir noté sur un bout de parchemin ce qu'il avait déjà reçu ; celui-ci était de la part d'Helga et il s'agissait de spécimens de plantes rares.

Le suivant était celui de Salazar. Il s'agissait d'un kit de potions qui se restaurait automatiquement. Il contenait plusieurs potions dont de la potion Tue-loup que Harry avait apprise à Serpentard, sur une requête de la Mort.

Le cadeau de Godric fut le suivant ; il contenait une paire de dagues ayant une lame d'un pied de long pouvant être utilisé lors d'un combat ou pour lancer.

Le suivant était celui de Hanna ; elle lui avait envoyé des pierres semi précieuses.

Le dernier fut de la Mort. La petite note qui y était attaché disait :

_Bonjour Harry !_

_Alors que j'était en train de m'occuper d'un homme qui ne voulait pas mourir, j'ai vu ta chouette dans le lointain, alors j'ai pensée que je pouvais lui laisser ton cadeau. Désolée, c'est un si petit cadeau._

_La Mort._

Il s'agissait d'un sac de bonbons de Bertie Crochue. Harry sourit intérieurement, il devra trouver un cadeau pour la Mort…choix difficile…

- Qu'est-ce que c'est Harry , demanda Mme Weasley en montrant le sac de bonbons.

- C'est une variété de sucrerie. C'est un cadeau d'un vieil ami à moi.

Le jour de Noël se déroula avec deux festins exceptionnels, preuves de l'art culinaire de Mme Weasley et avec une bataille de boules de neige.

Harry s'allongea dans son lit ce soir là complètement heureux.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Une semaine en forêt

:Bla bla: paroles prononcées en langue phoenix.

Chapitre cinq :

Les vacances de Noël passèrent trop vite au goût de Harry et trop vite ils se retrouvèrent sur le chemin du retour vers Poudlard.

- Allons mes chers, nous ne voulons pas être en retard pour le train. A quelle heure as-tu dis qu'il partait ?

- A midi Mère.

- Midi, mais il est déjà midi.

- Pourquoi n'utilisons nous pas un Portoloin ?

- Un quoi ?

- Vous ne les connaissez pas encore , demanda Harry.

- Non. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un moyen de transport ultra rapide. Harry observa autour de lui et prit une large pierre. Portus ! Allez y touchez la.

La famille se regroupa autour de la pierre.

- Nous partons dans trois, deux, un !

Harry sentit la secousse familière se produire derrière le nombril et atterrit sur la plate forme neuf trois quarts.

- Et bien… c'était efficace, dit Mme Weasley joyeusement depuis le sol où elle se trouvait.

- Désolé Madame, j'aurais dû vous prévenir à propos de l'atterrissage. Harry rougit embarrassé.

- Ça ne fait rien. Au moins, vous ne louperez pas le train.

- Au revoir Mère et Père. Je vous reverrais aux vacances de Printemps.

Ils montèrent dans le train.

- Alors, qui était ce vieil ami qui t'a donné le cadeau ? Et quelle sorte de sucreries c'était ?

- _Jelly Beans._

- Est-ce que je peux en goûter un ?

- Bien sur. Harry sortit le sac. Voyons voir, murmura-t-il et en sortit un de couleur rouge. Ces bonbons sont un peu risqués lorsqu'ils disent «tous les parfums ». Tu voix celui-ci il pourrait très bien être à la framboise si tu es chanceux. Grignote en un peu dans un coin.

Rodrick suivit ses conseils.

- C'est salé mais je ne reconnais pas le goût.

- Laisse moi essayer. C'est du sang. Harry mit le bonbon entier dans sa bouche, la saveur crémeuse du sang était comme celle du beurre fondu sur sa lange. Il n'avait pas besoin de boire du sang mais son goût en restait appétissant pour lui.

- Harry pourquoi en manges tu un au goût du sang ?

- Je suis également un peu vampire. Ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai pas à boire du sang mais ça n'empêche pas que j'en aime le goût.

- Vraiment. Est-ce qu'il y a d'autre particularités chez toi que nous devrions connaître ?

- Non. Je vous le dirais lorsque vous aurez besoin de le savoir.

- Très bien.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorsque Harry atteint Poudlard, il fut accosté par Godric, Rowena, Helga et Salazar.

- Merci pour les cadeaux, dit Helga.

- L'épée est impressionnante.

- Le livre est très intéressant, et c'est bien de savoir comment va évoluer cet endroit, bien que la traduction de l'histoire de Salazar soit complètement fausse.

- Je ne peux pas croire qu'ils ont pensé que je pouvais être démoniaque.

- La véritable histoire est que Serpentard garde son basilic enfermé pour qu'il ne tue pas les gens, mais lorsqu'il mourra personne ne pourra ouvrir la chambre alors nous laisserons une prière pour son héritier afin qu'il en prenne soin.

- Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Pauvre Hirazt. La bouche transpercée par une épée a dû être une fin douloureuse.

- C'a l'a été, dit Harry d'un ton sec. Mais ton héritier lui ordonnait de m'attaquer. Si je ne l'avait pas tué alors cette école ne serait pas devenue la moitié de ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui.

- Vu sous cet angle. Oh au fait Harry, j'ai fini d'installer toutes les plaques commémoratives pour montrer les endroits où tu as abîmé le plancher de la Grande Salle en tombant du plafond. Ne t'inquiète pas elles sont enchantées pour ressembler à des pierres normales.

Helga prit la parole :

- J'ai une idée. Je pense que nous devrions envoyer les élèves par groupe dans la forêt pour trois nuits. Sans leur baguette ni balais et leur demander de collecter une liste d'ingrédients, comme des poils de licorne, des plumes de phoenix…

- Des plumes d'ange…, suggéra Harry. Cela va en rendre gaga plus d'un.

- Cela semble être une bonne idée. Ils s'assirent pour le reste de la nuit, complotant la chute des étudiants.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain matin Harry entra dans la salle commune et trouva Hanna qui attendait Rodrick.

- Bonjour Hanna.

- Bonjour Harry. Harry, la nuit dernière Rodrick m'a dit que tu étais en partie vampire et en partie ange et quelque chose d'autre que tu ne voulais pas lui dire. Ce n'est pas vrai n'est-ce pas ?

- J'ai bien peur que si. J'ai sauvé la vie de Rodrick pendant les vacances en prétendant être un ange de l'armée de Dieu à un groupe de Moldus enragé.

- Oh…Je pensais que Rodrick me jouait un tour en me racontant des bobards.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un peu plus tard, l'école entière se retrouva dans la Grande Salle où on lui annonçait ce qui allait ce passer pendant la semaine suivante.

- Vous remettrez vos baguettes à Rowena. Vous pouvez emporter des armes et des vêtements mais c'est tout. Le vendredi vous devrez revenir au château avec tous les ingrédients que vous aurez pût trouver.

Hanna, Rodrick et Harry se dirigèrent vers la porte; Ils étaient venus préparé car Harry les avait prévenus du challenge qu'organisaient les Fondateurs.

- Baguettes je vous pris, leur dit Rowena alors qu'ils passaient. Une fois qu'ils les lui eurent donné, ils se dirigèrent vers la Foret Interdite. Une fois qu'ils s'y furent un peu introduits, ils s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent le parchemin qui leur avait été remis. Hanna en eu le souffle coupé.

- Cela va relever de l'impossible. Où sommes nous supposé trouver tous ça ?

- Dans cette forêt, dit Harry en rigolant. Ne te fais pas de soucis. J'ai déjà rencontré toutes les créatures de la liste dans cette forêt à un moment ou à un autre. Mais je suggère que nous commencions par trouver les plantes en premier, elles sont plus facilement accessibles.

- C'est une suggestion qui a du sens, dit Rodrick. Mais où veux tu rester cette nuit ? Nous ne voulons pas qu'une autre équipe nous vole nos ingrédients.

- Nous pourrions dormir au sommet d'un arbre, suggéra Harry.

- Comment allons nous y grimper ? Nous n'avons pas de balai, demanda Rodrick.

- Je suis un ange oui ou non ?

- Bien vu.

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt à la recherche des plantes demandées. Ce fut au alentour de midi ce même jour qu'ils la trouvèrent. Il s'agissait d'un phoenix qui avait reçu une flèche dans l'aile et qui était incapable de bouger. Trois de ses plumes à sa queue étaient manquantes. Harry s'approcha de la pauvre créature et fit courir ses doigts le long de son cou pour la calmer. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il entendit une voix.

:A quoi cela te sert il de me caresser si tu ne peux pas me guérir humain stupide.:

:Je devrai être offensé par tes paroles. J'ai en moi moins de sang humain qu'un centaure. Comment puis je te soigner :

:Des larmes d'un anges sont la seule chose, hormis de me faire brûler, qui pourrait soigner un phoenix. Mais il faudrait que je brûle plusieurs fois pour réussir à guérir les dommages fais à mon ailes.:

:Je peux peut être t'aider. Je suis pour un quart un ange. Est-ce que mes larmes te guériraient :

:Oui mais il y a un prix à payer. Je partagerai avec toi un lien tous les phoenix qui sont guéris par un ange reçoivent ce lien. Mais il faudra que je te suive dans la terre des ombres lorsque tu y iras.:

:Cela ne risque pas d'arriver. La Mort m'a dit que je ne pénètrerai jamais en ces lieu.:

:Très bien alors. Peux tu me guérir :

:Oui, ne bouge pas.:

Harry autorisa quelques larmes de couler et une fois qu'il en eu collecté suffisamment il les fit couler sur la blessure.

Le phoenix avait juste fini de guérir lorsqu'ils entendirent un hennissement d'agonie venant de plus loin dans la forêt.

- C'était une licorne, murmura Hanna.

Ils se mirent à courir vers les bruits que laissait percer l'animal.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le reste de la semaine se passa de manière similaire, ils passèrent leur temps à trouver d'autres animaux blessés et à les soigner, tout ce la en se reposant le soir au sommet d'un arbre. Harry transportait avec lui à présent un carquois pratiquement plein de flèches dont les pointes étaient tachées du sang des créatures magiques.

Ils se dirigeaient vers l'orée de la forêt lorsqu'ils furent stoppés par un clan de centaures.

- Nous aimerions vous remercier pour le soin que vous avez apportez aux créatures de cette forêt. Nous avons suivis votre travail pratiquement continu contre le possesseur de l'arc qui a servit contre tellement de créatures magiques. Nous avons décidé qu'il vous sera remis le statut de l'amulette de vérité. Vous aurez ainsi un libre accès à la forêt tant que vous les porterez. Chaque centaure qui les verra, saura que vous êtes des sorciers du bien et de bonnes actions.

Les centaures présentèrent à chacun un collier d'argent et portant un médaillon représentant tous les animaux qu'ils avaient sauvé.

- Les elfes reconnaîtront également ces amulettes.

Sur ces dernières paroles le clan disparut de nouveau entre les arbres.

Approximativement dix minutes plus tard ils avaient atteins le point de rencontre et étaient parmi les derniers à revenir.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris si longtemps Harry , demanda Godric.

- Les centaures voulaient nous parler à propos de notre conduite dans les bois. Est-ce que je peux te parler en privée. Les flèches que j'ai dans mon carquois ont été retrouvé alors qu'elles avaient servi à blesser plusieurs animaux magiques et que j'ai dû soigner à cause d'une personne ici présente. Les centaures nous ont donné une Amulette de la Vérité à chacun. Je suis poétiquement certain que le responsable de tous cela c'est Malfoy. Le travail effectué sur ces flèches est médiocre.

- Très bien, dit Godric à voix haute. Je suis très heureux de voir que vous êtes tous revenus sain et sauf. Mais j'ai de graves nouvelles à vous annoncer. L'une des personnes ici présente a tiré sur une licorne alors qu'elle se trouvait dans les bois. Les centaures en sont plutôt fâchés. A présent, je veux que le responsable de ce massacre vienne ici devant moi. Mais, il semblait que quiconque en fut le coupable il était trop peureux pour l'admettre ouvertement.

- Nous sommes très en colère pour la façon dont ces bois ont été offensé, parvint une voix forte de derrière les élèves. Ceux-ci se retournèrent et virent un centaure se tenir devant eux. Nous savons qui a commis ce crime et tant d'autre. Nous avons été dans l'incapacité de l'arrêter de peur de nous recevoir nous même une flèche. Nous aurions soigné les victimes mais ces trois étudiants ont suivis le monstre qui perpétré ces crimes et ont guéri les créatures. Mais le monstre…le monstre est ce garçon pâle ici.

Tous les yeux se retournèrent pour fixer le garçon qui était montré.

- Drakious Malfoy, dit Godric dans une voix de commandement. Au vu de tes actions tu devras quitter cet endroit, non seulement pour notre paix d'esprit mais aussi que si devais rester ici, les centaures attaqueraient tout élève qui entrerait dans la forêt. Ils feront également passer leur haine des élèves à toutes les autres créatures de la forêt.

- Tant que mon Père est le Ministre de la Magie, je peux faire comme bon me semble, déclara Malfoy. Puis il se précipita à l'intérieur du château pour bénéficier de sa sécurité.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cette nuit là Harry se rendit à Pré au Lard pour chercher un cadeau pour la Mort. Il avait passé presque une heure à le chercher lorsqu'il tomba sur le parfait cadeau. Il s'agissait d'un livre de la section humour de la librairie, dont le titre était : « La réaction prévue de plusieurs notables lorsqu'ils entrèrent de le monde des morts » par Hava Lough. Une fois qu'il l'eu acheté, il se présenta Nulpart. La Mort l'y attendait.

- Je crois que tu me dois un cadeau, Harry Potter.

- J'en ai un ici même. Harry lui tendit le livre.

- Tu as réussi à m'acheter un livre que je n'avais pas encore.

- J'en suis ravi. Je me demandais ce que Drakious Malfoy était devenu ?

- J'ai bien peur qu'il ne soit resté à Poudlard et fut la cause de l'interdiction de la forêt à tous les étudiants.

- Je savais que Malfoy était démoniaque, mais il a tiré sur une licorne et j'ai également dû soigner in phoenix.

- Donc tu as dés à présents deux animaux familiers ?

Harry acquiesça.

- Je pense donc que tu en auras un total de quatre, un pour chacun de tes héritages.

- Je possède déjà ceux pour…mes côtés angéliques et elfiques.

- Oui. Je pense que tu devrais rendre visite aux Vampires lors de ton retour dans ton propre temps, ainsi qu'aux elfes.

- Cela me fait penser que je vais être assez occupé. Je me demandais…Peux tu me dire quelle est ma forme d'animagus.

- Forme ?

- Ne me dis pas que je vais en avoir deux, grogna Harry.

- Deux. Mon garçon, ne t'ai-je pas dis que la seule chose que tu ne pourrais pas faire c'est mourir ?

- Au moins, tous ces talents prendront un moment à apprendre. Comment devient on un animagus ?

- Normalement il faut utiliser la potion Magui mais dans ton cas il suffit simplement que tu te concentres sur l'animal que tu souhaites devenir.

- Quelles sont les formes de Hanna et de Rodrick ?

- Hanna est un chat et Rodrick un loup.

- Et comment peuvent ils devenir animagus ?

- En faisant la même chose que toi. La partie la plus compliquée pour devenir un animagus c'est de réussir à savoir sa forme.

- Très bien. La Mort, est-ce que le temps s'écoule lorsque je suis ici ?

- Non, le temps n'existe pas en ces lieux.

- Bien. Bon, je ferais mieux de retourner à l'école.

- Au revoir.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces examens ?

- Ce sont des tests pour voir ce que nous avons réussi à apprendre et à retenir durant l'année scolaire.

- Harry, nous nous demandions, comment connais tu toutes ces choses. Tout comme tu as su nos formes de d'animagus , demanda Hanna.

- La Mort me l'a dit. C'est dommage que Griffonnis nous soit tombé dessus alors que nous venions de nous transformez et due il a décidé que nous devions nous faire enregistrer.

- Il est tellement encré dans ses règles…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Les examens s'étaient déroulé sans trop de problème et Harry s'en était tiré plutôt bien.

A la fin des cours, il décida de dire au revoir aux Fondateurs et de voyager pour les quatre semaines qu'il lui restait à passer à cette époque.

Alors, le dernier jour, Harry pût être vu rentrer dans un café moldu. Il avait échangé un peu d'argent avec une sorcière d'origines moldus de son année. Il réserva une chambre et commanda à dîner, puis sorti pour faire un tour en ville. Il se dirigea vers le marché qu'il avait traversé un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Il lui fallut pas mal de temps pour se frayer un chemin parmi la foule abondante. Il était intéressant de remarquer et aussi un peu effrayant que de fréquents cris d'avertissement pouvaient être entendus en provenance des maisons bordant la rue. Harry s'acheta ce qui pouvait passer pour l'ancêtre du hamburger. Ce fut en passant à côté d'une librairie qu'il sentit une main se rapprocher de sa bourse à sa ceinture.

- Je ne le ferais pas si j'étais vous, dit il à voix haute afin que la personne puisse l'entendre. C'est rempli de cailloux.

- Peut être, mais là où tu te dirige cela ne te servira pas. Harry se tourna et vit un homme décharné se diriger vers lui.

- Et où cela se trouve t il ?

- Vers la mort. Ainsi, je pourrais prendre tes vêtements et ton argent…et bien sûr ton sang.

- Tout autant que j'aimerai revoir la Mort, je pense que tu trouveras mon sang non appétissant.

- Cela ferai au moins un repas. Le maigre individu sourit pour révéler des crocs. Cet homme était un vampire. Harry permit à ses propres canines de s'allonger à leur longueur naturelle.

- J'en doute. Le sang d'un vampire est empoisonné.

- Sublime ! La première fois que j'arrive à entraîner un gars dans un coin et c'est aussi un vampire. Est-ce que tu aurais un peu de monnaie pour un frère ?

- Le clan des vampires a déshonoré ma mère à cause de ses parents, je ne possède donc aucune attache au clan…pour le moment. Mais voici une pièce d'or pour t'aider dans la vie. Maintenant vas t'en.

L'homme se précipita en arrière. Harry dirigea son regard vers le ciel. Le soir commençait à tomber. Il nota que la rue était vide. Maintenant il était inquiet. Il cacha ses crocs une fois de plus et commença le chemin retour vers l'hôtel. Il pouvait sentir un regard perçant le suivre. Il soupira. Il ne voulait pas vraiment se retrouver mêler à un combat. Devant lui, il pouvait voir que la rue avait été bloquée par de larges figures. Un regard rapide par dessus son épaule l'informa que ses arrières aussi avaient été bouchés.

- Que voulez vous, appela-t-il ?

- Ton argent bien sûr.

- Êtes vous des êtres craignant la colère de Dieu.

- Oui.

- Donc vous feriez bien de ne pas dérober mon argent.

- Nous craignons Dieu mais nous considérons que c'est de notre droit de prendre l'argent de ceux qui se trouvent sur notre territoire après la nuit tombée.

- Et que ce passe t il s'ils se défendent ?

- Tu serais incapable de te battre contre nous.

- C'est bien vrai, mais j'ai un message à délivrer et je dois continuer mon chemin. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis sur votre territoire après la nuit, je dois aller où Dieu m'envoie.

- Si tu es un prêtre pourquoi es tu si peu enclin à donner ton argent aux pauvres.

- Je ne suis pas un prêtre. Maintenant, vous allez me laisser passer.

- Non.

- Alors, je vais prendre congé de vous mortels, vous n'êtes pas digne de ma présence. Harry détestait parler ainsi, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver un autre moyen pour les faire écouter. Il détestait également se jouer des Moldus en leur faisant croire qu'il était un messager de Dieu, vu qu'ils allaient sans doute encore se prosterner à ses pieds. Néanmoins, il fit apparaître ses ailes et s'envola vers l'hôtel, atterrit près de la porte avant d'y entrer. Lit y était confortable tout comme la nourriture délicieuse.

Durant l'été Harry visita de nombreuses régions.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le trente et un juillet Harry se trouvait assis dans une forêt, attendant. Il ferma les yeux et se retrouva de nouveau dans sa chambre au quatre Privet Drive.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Des tantes et des Gobelins

Si si, je vous jure voilà encore un chapitre. C'est grâce à Cicin qui a gentiment accepté de me corriger, et surtout qui l'a fait avec tant de zèle que je peux aujourd'hui encore publier un autre chapitre. Je voudrais encore te remercier Cicin pour ton merveilleux travaille et ta patience envers moi alors que mes chapitres son bourrés de fautes.

Bon je vous laisse avec ce sixième chapitre. Bye bye. A la prochaine.

Chapitre six :

C'était déprimant d'être de retour à Privet Drive. Les pensées de Harry vagabondaient vers ses deux meilleurs amis alors qu'il était allongé dans son inconfortable lit. Il leur dirait tout si Ron et Hermione devenaient suspicieux de lui, mais il ne voulait pas que tout le monde le sache. De toute façon, il avait moins de chance de mourir dans cette époque. Il regarda son réveil.

Il était trois minutes avant huit heures. Il décida donc de commencer sa journée de bonne heure et, après avoir vérifier dans un miroir si aucune parties anormales de son corps n'étaient visible, il descendit. Il entra dans la cuisine.

- Harry Potter, qu'est-il arrivé à tes cheveux ? Tu n'as pas utilisé tu-sais-quoi ?

- Non Tante Pétunia. Je ne souhaite pas être expulsé de Poudlard.

- Ne prononce pas ce nom. Arrange-toi pour redevenir normal.

- A quoi est-ce que je ressemblais la dernière fois que tu m'as vu ?

- Ne peux-tu pas t'en souvenir après tout c'était seulement hier soir ?

- Je suis parvenu à l'âge adulte hier soir.

- Et alors ?

- Ne le répète à personne mais j'ai du voyager dans le temps pour pouvoir apprendre à contrôler mes nouveaux pouvoirs sans que je ne fasse exploser la maison. Pour moi il s'est écoulé une année.

- Et bien arrange tes cheveux avant que Marge ne descende.

Harry se concentra.

- Est-ce que ça va mieux ainsi ?

- Beaucoup mieux.

- Tant pétunia, je sais que tu n'aimes pas vraiment que je te pose des questions mais quand tes parents ont-ils adopté Lily.

Sa tante se pétrifia.

- Comment es-tu au courant ? Personne de ton monde ne sait qu'elle a été adoptée.

- J'ai rencontré des personnes très intéressantes durant l'année écoulée…

Il aurait continué sa phrase si à ce moment précis Marge n'était pas rentrée dans la cuisine.

- Bonjour Pétunia…l'avorton.

Harry se leva de sa position assise et se pencha pour voir sa très petite tante.

- J'ai bien peur que cette insulte ne soit plus d'actualité.

Les yeux de Marge faillirent jaillir de leurs orbites.

- Comment ? Quoi ? …

- Un développement de ma taille, Tante Marge…un développement de ma taille.

- Ne te moque pas de moi mon garçon. Tu n'es pas Harry c'est la seule solution. Tu dois être son stupide père.

- Je ne suis pas stupide et mon père est mort.

- Arrête de mentir. Puisque vous êtes le père d'Harry, j'ai quelques petites choses à vous dire. Vous n'êtes qu'un stupide buveur invétéré. Pourquoi avez-vous pensé nécessaire d'encombrer la famille de votre femme avec ce bâtard d'Harry… Il semblerait que Marge en aurait dit davantage si soudainement elle n'avait pas perdu sa voix ?

- Bien. A présent écoute moi bien tante Marge. Je suis Harry James Potter. J'ai traversé plus que tu n'as jamais imaginé dans tes pires cauchemars. Peut être es-tu plus habitué à ce que mon apparence ressemble à ça. Il se changea en une version plus jeune de lui-même. Mais moi, j'ai plus l'habitude voir ça le matin lorsque je me réveille. Harry s'autorisa à se relaxer et à reprendre sa forme naturelle. Harry aurait pu rire aux regards d'horreur que portaient les visages de ses tantes, mais il se contenta de prendre quelques photos et de sortir, non sans avoir lancer derrière lui un sort de mémoire sans baguette.

Il monta dans sa chambre et y trouva une chouette du ministère qui se reposait sur son lit et portant une lettre. Il la prit et la lut.

_M. H. Potter_

_Vous avez désormais atteins l'âge de seize ans, vous êtes donc désormais autorisé à utiliser la magie hors de Poudlard…_

Harry ne trouva pas nécessaire de continuer à lire la lettre plus loin. Il aurait pu sauter de joie. Bien sur, il ne pourrait pas utiliser sa magie tant que Marge ne serait pas partie. S'il ne partait pas le premier… Il avait prévu de tenter de trouver les elfes et les vampires pendant les vacances. Il fit de nouveau pousser ses cheveux à leur longueur habituelle et décida de réessayer d'avoir un petit déjeuner ou pas.

- Bonjour Pétunia, Marge.

- Mon garçon à quoi crois-tu ressembler ainsi ? Tes cheveux sont horribles, tu devrais les faire couper. Au moins hier soir tu les avais cachés. Oui, tu vas décidément marcher dans les pas de ton père et finir vagabond. Ton école ne peut apparemment plus rien faire pour toi. Pétunia je ne vois pas pourquoi tu continue à essayer. Si c'était moi, je l'aurais envoyé au loin, à Stonewall High.

- Il en a été expulsé.

- Comme je le pensais ! Tu n'es qu'un orphelin inutile.

- Mes parents n'y peuvent rien s'ils ont été assassinés, dit Harry doucement.

- Assassinés ? Ils ont été assassinés par eux même, ils avaient trop bu et son rentrer dans un lampadaire.

- C'est drôle parce ce que je suis certain qu'ils ne conduisaient pas.

- Tu ne sais rien de tes parents, garçon.

- J'en sais plus que toi. Pétunia, puis-je sortir pour la journée ?

- Où vas-tu ?

- A Londres.

- Et comment espères-tu y aller ?

- Que t'a dit Lily à propos de l'âge de seize ans ?

Les yeux de Pétunia s'agrandir et elle acquiesça. Marge cependant était toujours aussi curieuse.

- Es-tu en train de me dire Pétunia que ce garçon a un permis de conduire illégal ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, dit pétunia avec une voix chancelante.

- Marge, je viens juste de recevoir mon héritage, et j'ai certaines affaires à mettre en ordre. Pétunia je vais essayer de persuader Dumbledore que je n'ai pas besoin de revenir dans cette maison l'été prochain. En parlant de Dumbledore, il ferait bien de prévenir l'Ordre que je pars en vacances.

Harry sortit un morceau de parchemin de sa valise (qu'il avait toujours autour du cou) et une plume.

- Harry, je t'interdis d'envoyer cette lettre de cette pièce.

- Je lui effacerai la mémoire après si tu préfères, mais cette lettre doit être écrite maintenant.

Harry sortit un couteau de sa poche et se coupa un peu le doigt. Il entendit sa tante crier.

- Pétunia, ne t'inquiète pas. Il faut simplement que j'écrive cette lettre avec mon sang pour m'assurer qu'ils ne penseront pas que Lord Voldy m'oblige à la leur écrire.

Pétunia acquiesça pour montrer qu'elle comprenait, mais Marge le regardait comme s'il avait parlé dans une langue étrangère.

- Pourquoi te croiraient-ils si tu leur écris avec ton sang ?

- Parce qu'étant qui je suis, je ne peux pas mentir lorsque j'écris avec mon propre sang.

Harry se concentra une fois de plus.

_Dumbledore,_

_J'ai décidé qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour que je reste ici pour le reste des vacances, mais j'y retournerai l'été prochain si vous le souhaité vraiment. Je pense voyager à travers l'Europe, mais je serai à bord du Poudlard Express. Les Dursley continuent de bien me traiter. Ceci est écrit avec mon sang ainsi vous le croirez et ne péterez pas un plomb en la recevant._

_Harry Potter._

Harry guéri son doigt et nettoya sa plume avant de la remettre dans sa valise, puis il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et siffla Hedwige.

- Bonjour ma fille, peux-tu remettre ça à Dumbledore…Il n'alla pas plus loin car Marge l'interrompis.

- Pétunia, ce garçon devrais se trouver dans un asile de fous. Peut être que c'est là que se trouvent ta sœur et son mari. Je pourrais le comprendre si tu n'avais pas souhaité m'en avertir.

- Mes parents ne sont pas fous, ils sont morts. J'ai un ami dont les parents furent torturés jusqu'à ce qu'ils le deviennent. Ils ne le reconnaissent même plus. Ce que Pétunia et son mari ne t'ont pas dis, c'est que je ne suis pas une personne normale, et cela à un rapport avec la cause de la mort de mes parents, pourquoi je suis ici et pourquoi je viens juste d'envoyer une lettre avec une chouette. Je pensais te faire oublier tout cela, mais en fait, je ne vais même pas m'en préoccuper. Ne dis jamais ce que je viens de te révéler

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Perce que si tu le fais, c'est toi que sera enfermé dans un asile de fous. Tu ne seras plus jamais capable de parler un langage normal. Passez une bonne journée.

Harry sortit de la maison sans avoir vraiment ensorceler quelque un sérieusement. Il se dirigea vers le parc afin de trouver un petit coin tranquille où personne ne le verrait transplanter. Il demanda à Tyndyrn, son phœnix de se poser sur son épaule tandis qu'il discutait avec elle du meilleur endroit où ils pourraient aller. Il était si plongé dans sa conversation, qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'il était entouré par le gang de Dudley.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda Piers à sa droite.

- Les garçons…Je n'ai pas le temps pour cela alors dégagez de mon chemin. Il se tourna vers son cousin. Tu ne peux pas le faire en dehors de l'école ou tu en seras viré.

- Vraiment, alors lis ça. Il produisit la lettre apparemment de l'air.

Piers semblait très amusé :

- C'est un très joli tour Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas le droit de faire ?

- Je vais dans une école d'arts martiaux, et jusqu'à nos seize ans nous n'avons pas le droit d'utiliser nos techniques en dehors.

Dudley, qui avait l'apparence d'un enfant à qui on vient d'annoncer que Noël avait été annulé, semblait maintenant complètement perdu. Piers reprit la parole.

- Tu ne réussiras tout de même pas à tous nous battre.

Harry les regarda chacun à leur tour et aucun d'eux ne semblait savoir se battre à la loyale.

- Ne te mets pas à danser la polka Polkiss, siffla Harry. Je serais plus qu'heureux de tous vous écraser mais là, je suis pressé. Harry remarqua que la branche d'arbre qui se trouvait au-dessus de lui était à sa portée, il pourrait y grimper et transplanter. Il grimpa à l'arbre et cria :

- Dudley, je ne reviens pas pour le reste des vacances et je vais demander au proviseur de ne pas m'y forcer pour l'été prochain. Donc je suppose que je dois te dire Good Bye (NdT : dans la VO ces deux derniers mots se trouvais en Français, je les ai donc mis en Anglais pour bien marquer la différence de langage. OK, m'envoyez pas des tomates j'y retourne. Humf…non mais vraiment…) Bien que j'espère que cela ne sera pas le cas. Alors, il transplanta mais non sans avoir eu un dernier aperçu du visage de Dudley qui était complètement pétrifié.

Il réapparut dans le Chemin de Traverse et se dirigea vers Gringotts. Une fois à l'intérieur, il s'approcha d'un des comptoirs comme lors de ses cinq dernières années et présenta la clé de son coffre à l'un des gobelins.

- Tous cela me paraît être en règle, dit doucement le gobelin avec une voix aiguë. Puis plus fort il ajouta : « GRIPHOOK »

Un souvenir se fit sentir au fond du crâne de Harry. Griphook était le gobelin qui l'avait amené à son coffre lors de sa première année.

- Monsieur voudra-t-il bien me suivre. Harry entendit la voix légèrement familière près de son coude.

- Bonjour Griphook, nous nous rencontrons de nouveau.

Le gobelin le regarda en face cette fois ci.

- M. Potter…

Griphook l'emmena à travers plusieurs portes qui les menèrent à la voûte taillée dans la pierre qui donnait sur les coffres.

- Griphook, je me demandais. Avec Voldemort de nouveau dans la course, avec qui les Gobelins se rallieront-ils s'ils doivent choisir un camp ?

- Avec celui qui a le plus d'argent.

- Et c'est…

- Le Côté Obscure (Depuis quand Star Wars a fait son apparition dans cette fic ? Non pas taper j'y retourne et j'arrête mes commentaires.)

- Est-ce que le coffre numéro quatre existe encore ?

- Oui, mais il n'a jamais été ouvert. Le sort qui le protège est étrange. La personne qui désire y rentrer doit mourir sur le pas de la porte et ouvrir la porte après. Mais, elle ne peut y rentrer que si elle est vivante. C'est étrange, la personne doit être morte mais vivante en même temps.

- Il s'agit bien du coffre des quatre Fondateurs n'est-ce pas ?

- Selon la rumeur oui.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment.

- Pouvons nous nous y rendre Griphook ?

Le gobelin semblait légèrement mécontent.

- Et si je vous donnais vingt gallions ?

- Oui.

- Pour un extra de dix gallions pouvez vous me promettre de rester là bas et de me protéger ?

Griphook acquiesça, puis toucha les commandes du wagonnet qui se mit à accélérer pendant un temps assez long, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête devant une ancienne porte en pierre avec le chiffre quatre gravé au-dessus.

- Est-ce que vous êtes doué au combat ? Demanda Harry à Griphook qui fit un léger signe de tête.

- Avec des épées ? Autre petit signe.

- Pour briser ce sort, je dois mourir. C'est typique de Godric de choisir quelque chose dans ce genre. Il sait pourtant combien je déteste lorsque des gens me voient mort. Est-ce que cela vous dérangerait de vous battre avec moi, me tuer et attendre que je me réveille. Si vous ne me massacrez pas trop, cela ne devrait prendre que quelques heures.

- Très bien Monsieur, si vous en êtes certain. Nous ne voudrions pas recommencer une nouvelle guerre.

- Pourquoi croyez-vous que le sort soit ainsi fait ?

Le combat fut très intéressant et dura un long moment bien que Harry utilisait sa main gauche qui était légèrement plus faible. Mais, éventuellement, Harry tomba à terre avec sa gorge tranchée de manière nette et précise.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Harry se réveilla et vit que Griphook avait été chercher plusieurs de ses petits camarades. Ils furent légèrement dérangés lorsque ce qu'ils prenaient pour un corps mort se releva et ouvrit la porte du coffre.

Alors qu'il l'ouvrait Harry tenta de se persuader que ce qu'il voyait devant lui n'était que le fruit de son imagination, mais tout au fond, il savait très bien qu'en vérité tout cela fut vrai. Il supposa que les Fondateurs lui avaient laissé leur fortune puisqu'ils savaient qu'il venait du futur. Il y avait des montagnes de pièces dans le coffre qui était poétiquement remplis, bien qu'il fut de la taille de la Grande Salle à Poudlard. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit les gobelins qui l'attendaient près du wagonnet.

- Entrez, je vous prie Gentlemen, appela-t-il par-dessus son épaule. Ils semblaient légèrement méfiant vis-à-vis de lui mais étaient trop curieux de savoir ce qui se trouvait dans ce vieux coffre. Harry les regarda alors que leurs yeux s'arrondissaient en voyant les montagnes d'or.

- Vous pouvez regarder ce qui se trouve dans le coffre, Gentlemen.

- Pourquoi continuez-vous à nous appeler gentlemen ? Demanda Griphook.

- Cela fait parti du sort apposé sur le coffre, je dois vous appeler ainsi, pour que vous puissiez y pénétrer. Je pense que c'est Rowena qui a ajouté cette close.

Harry se mit à vagabonder. Dans l'un des angles il trouva quelques-unes unes des épées qu'il avait forgées en utilisant ses pouvoirs sur les éléments et physiquement également. Dans un autre coin, il trouva une lettre qui lui était adressée.

_Cher Harry,_

_Nous avons décidé, puisque Salazar est le seul à avoir un descendant, que nous te laisserions tout notre argent, ainsi que quelques objets que nous pensions que tu pourrais trouver utiles. Il y a aussi quelques propriétés. Rien de bien important rassure toi, seulement quatre châteaux. Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas dis que Salazar était devenu un des fantômes de Poudlard ? Nous qui espérions passer nos vieux jours sans lui, il est devenu un esprit frappeur dont nous ne parvenons pas à nous débarrasser._

_Lorsque tes parents nous rejoindrons dans le monde souterrain, nous leurs raconterons leur histoire et nous leur parlerons de toi._

_Avec amour, de la part de_

_Helga, Godric, Rowena et Salazar_.

Harry était surpris, sans vraiment l'être d'apprendre que Peeves était en vérité Salazar. Il continua à regarder autour. Dans l'un des coins, il trouva une boite d'échantillons provenant de la boutique de Fred et George qui paraissait ancien.

S'approcha d'une des montagnes et prit une centaine de gallion qu'il mit dans un sac. Puis, il en prit cinq ou six poignées en plus qu'il mit dans un autre sac.

Il pouvait revenir un peu plus tard décida-t-il.

- Gentlemen, appela-t-il de seuil de la porte. Il est l'heure de partir.

Les Gobelins retournèrent tous près de lui et ils sortirent tous ensembles.

- Le coffre est totalement sidérant, dit l'un des gobelins.

- Je pense que c'est pratiquement certain en ce qui concerne qui nous allons soutenir dans la prochaine guerre.

- Alors, comment avez-vous réussi à briser le sort ? Même notre meilleur briseur de sorts, William Weasley n'a pu y parvenir.

- Et bien, j'ai certaines particularités comme vous avez pu vous en apercevoir aujourd'hui.

- Vous voulez dire que vous étiez réellement mort ?

- J'apprécierai vraiment si vous ne le répétiez pas et ce à qui que ce soit. Je leur dirai lorsque je le souhaiterais.

Harry passa le plus gros de ses sacs à Griphook.

- J'espère revenir plus souvent ici dans le futur, dit-il gaiement alors qu'ils s'installaient tous dans le wagonnet. Certains des Gobelins riaient, tandis que d'autres se contentaient de sourire.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Des sorciers ivres et des Vampires

J'ai décidé d'être généreuse ce soir. En voilà encore un autre. Et toujours un grand merci à Cicin pour son merveilleux travail.

Chapitre sept :

Une fois que Harry quitta Gringotts, il se dirigea vers le Chaudron Baveur, y réserva une chambre, et y monta. Pour le moment, personne ne l'avait reconnu comme étant le Garçon qui a survécu. Il sourit, il aimait ce sentiment d'être une personne normale parmi des personnes normales. Il s'installa dans une chaise dans un coin de la chambre et écrivit une lettre à Ron et Hermione.

_Bonjour Ron et Hermione,_

_Je vais passer les deux prochaines semaines à voyager. Pouvons nous nous voir le 25 juillet sur le Chemin de Traverse afin d'acheter nos affaires scolaires ? Pouvez vous informer Dumbledore que Hedwige a, sur elle, un sort d'intracibilité._

_Harry._

Une fois que Hedwige fut partie livrer la lettre Harry décida de vérifier si ce qu'il avait entendu sur la vie nocturne de Londres du côté moldu était vrai. Il entra dans un bar et se commanda une boisson alcoolisée. Elle lui parut trop douce pour être honnête et Harry décida donc de ne pas en recommandé un. Il semblait que l'homme à sa gauche avait noté la tête qu'il avait fais.

- Tu n'es pas habitué à boire ?

- Non, c'est aujourd'hui mon seizième anniversaire et je ne savais pas quoi prendre.

- Tu as seize ans aujourd'hui ? L'homme semblait soudain un peu plus intéressé. Essaie cela alors.

L'inconnu sortit une flasque d'une poche et versa un peu de son rouge contenu dans la bouteille vide de Harry. Celui-ci inspecta la boisson, puis de nouveau l'homme avant de faire appelle à son odorat. Oui, il avait raison cet homme n'était pas humain, c'était un vampire.

- Cela serait mieux si c'était vous qui le buviez, dit lentement Harry. Le Sang est faible dans mes veines, je n'ai pas besoin de boire du sang.

- Ton père est à moitié vampire ?

- Etait. Cela fait quinze ans qu'il est mort.

L'homme commença par paraître choqué puis inquiet. Il agrippa la bouteille de Harry et avala son contenu d'une seule gorgée.

- Ce sont de mauvaises nouvelles que tu m'annonces là. Nous devons parler.

- J'ai une chambre au Chaudron Baveur.

- Alors allons-y.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cinq minutes plus tard Harry se retrouvait assis dans sa chambre avec un parfait inconnu qui s'avérait être un vampire et qui prenait une gorgée de sa flasque à intervalles réguliers.

- Pourquoi c'est embêtant que mon père soit mort, si ce n'est qu'il l'est depuis longtemps ?

- La mère de ton père était un vampire et son père un elfe. Lorsque le clan des vampires apprit leur liaison, il exila leur enfant avec un sort sans savoir où l'enfant avait atterri. Il y a trente neuf ans, les elfes apprirent l'existence de l'enfant et donnèrent quarante ans au clan pour réussir à le localiser. Il y a dix ans, nous avons recueilli quelques informations le concernant, mais elles dataient de six ans. Apparemment, il s'était marié à une femme appelée Lily et avait eu un fils, Harry…

Harry l'interrompit :

- Je suis Harry.

- Le problème, c'est qu'il y a de légères complications à tout cela. L'elfe dont tomba amoureux le vampire n'était pas n'importe qui, il s'agissait de leur prince. Hors, il est mort sans laisser d'héritier. Donc, l'elfe vampirique qui a été abandonné est le dernier de la lignée royale elfique. Si nous ne le retrouvions pas avant la fin de cette année, alors les elfes attaqueraient les vampires.

- Nous avons simplement à leur expliquer les circonstances, dit Harry avec une certaine logique.

Le vampire sourit tristement.

- Alors, tu ferais mieux de préparer tes affaires.

- Je les ai autour du cou. C'est plus facile pour voyager.

- Peux-tu voler ?

- Je possède mes propres ailes.

- Une part ange ? Tu rigoles ? Et c'est tout ? Non, ta mère devait aussi être un mélange de deux peuples… L'autre partie est humaine ?

- Non, ne t'attend jamais à ce que ce soit simple avec moi. Penses à ce qui te parait le plus improbable.

- Quoi ! Tu veux dire un quart démon…C'est…

- Correct.

- Alors pourquoi ressembles-tu à un humain ?

- Métamorphomage…Un héritage de mon côté démoniaque. Normalement, je devrais ressembler à ça. Harry fit apparaître sa véritable apparence et entendit l'autre homme hoqueter.

- C'est un peu choquant, n'est-ce pas ?

- Juste un peu.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Lorsque Helga Poufsouffle m'a vu pour la première fois je crois que ses mots ont été : « Mon Dieu…Q'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

- Ça, je peux le comprendre. Ce que j'ai du mal à comprendre par contre, c'est comment a-t-elle pu te rencontrer si tu es bien le fils de l'elfe vampirique.

- La Mort m'a envoyé au Moyen Age pour m'empêcher de détruire le monde par accident.

- Très bien…QUOI ? Tu as rencontré la Mort ?

- Et bien, il n'y a qu'un seul endroit où je puisse la rencontrer puisque je suis interdit de séjour dans le domaine de la mort. Je peux la voir Nul part.

- Où est-ce ? Et que veux-tu dire par être rejeter du domaine de la mort ?

- Je suis mort une vingtaine de fois, seulement je ressuscite quelques heures plus tard. Selon la Mort je ne vais plus vieillir.

- Vraiment ? Bon, veux-tu que nous y allions ?

- Comment allons nous nous y rendre ?

- Mon balai s'est cassé l'autre jour…

- Ne me dis pas que tu as utilisé le même balai durant ce dernier millénaire ?

- En fait…si.

- Bon, où allons-nous ? En Transylvanie ?

- Oui. As-tu un balai ?

- Bien sûr. Harry prit son Éclair de Feu de sa valise. Tu peux utiliser celui-ci. Il est assez rapide.

- Allons-y alors. Il y un point de chute pour balai dans l'arrière cours de cet hôtel.

- Un point de chute ?

- Il s'agit d'un endroit où un sort a été posé afin de permettre aux utilisateurs de balais de monter à la verticale jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient passés par-dessus la couche de nuage, et ce, sans que les Moldus ne les remarquent. Harry acquiesça, puis se retransforma dans la forme qu'il avait adoptée sans les parties anormales de son corps. Puis, après avoir régler la note à Tom qui leur lançait de drôles de regards, ils prirent leur envol et se dirigèrent vers le territoire des vampires.

Malheureusement aucun des deux ne savait que le ciel de Londres était un point de ralliement pour les jeunes sorciers saouls. Lorsqu'ils émergèrent au-dessus des nuages, ils furent immédiatement accostés par un groupe de voyous qui les prirent tout de suite en grippe.

Harry murmura à son nouvel ami :

- Vas-y, je vais m'occuper d'eux. Ce balai est plus rapide que n'importe lequel des leurs. Il claqua des doigts. J'ai installé un sort de repérage sur toi. A présent VA ! Le balai accéléra de son propre chef laissant Harry seul, cerné par une vingtaine de voyous sur des balais.

Le chef du groupe le lorgna.

- Regardez les gars, nous avons un nouveau jouet, et il n'a même pas de balai. Harry se retourna et frappa cinq de ses assaillants avec un sort de pétrification mais les retint avec des sorts de lévitation avant qu'ils ne puissent tomber. Les autres hommes le regardèrent avec aversion puis tous se ruèrent sur lui. Harry attendit le dernier moment avant de s'éclipser. Ils se rentrèrent dedans tous en même temps. Harry grimaça.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry surgit à côté du vampire qui était toujours en train de s'accrocher avec fermeté au balai qui continuait d'accélérer.

- Stop…Est-ce que ça va ? Désolé…J'ai tendance à faire ça lorsque je suis un petit peu en colère ou inquiet.

- Je vais bien, et toi ?

- Oui. J'en ai assommé cinq et les autres se sont occupé d'eux même tout seul comme des grands. Je les ai laissé flotter là bas avec un message lumineux au-dessus d'eux « ces personnes n'ont pas été attaquées par des Mangemorts. »

- Bien joué. Où sommes-nous ?

- En République Tchèque, nous avons loupé Prague heureusement.

- Bien nous y sommes presque. Nous arriverons peut être pour le Conseil de cette nuit si nous nous dépêchons.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ce fut quelques minutes avant minuit qu'un château leur apparu.

- Bien, nous allons pouvoir parler avec les Anciens cette nuit. Le vampire piqua vers l'une des tours. Harry le suivit et cacha ses ailes une fois qu'il eut atterri et prit le balai des mains du vampire alors que celui-ci courait vers une trappe.

- Dépêche-toi Harry, nous n'avons que quelques minutes pour y être.

- Ne pouvons nous pas apparaître.

- Je ne suis pas un sorcier.

- Pense clairement à l'endroit où tu veux être et tiens bien ma main.

Quelques instants plus tard ils se trouvaient parmi une foule de vampires animés ; un énorme « bang » les ramena tous au silence.

- Mesdames et Messieurs, appela une voix grave provenant du devant. Il ne nous reste que cinq mois pour trouver l'enfant du Roi des Elfes. Est-ce que quelqu'un possède de nouvelles informations ?

Le vampire à côté de Harry leva la main. C'était le seul à le faire.

- Vampire Polik, tu t'es enfin décidé à revenir de tes années d'errance. Qu'as-tu trouvé ? Monte sur l'estrade.

Le vampire, Polik agrippa le poigné de Harry et l'entraîna à travers la foule jusqu'à l'estrade qui avait été installée. Il serra dans ses bras le vampire présent déjà dessus avant de se retourner pour faire face à la foule.

- Mes frères vampires, ce que j'ai découvert fut un pur hasard. Si je n'étais pas rentrer dans ce bar… Mais je vais laisser la personne qui m'a fournit les informations tout vous expliquer.

Harry fusilla du regard le vampire mais prit néanmoins la place centrale.

- J'ai peur, dit-il, d'avoir de mauvaises nouvelles pour vous. Le fils du Roi des Elfes est mort.

- Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Demanda un vampire situé au milieu de la foule.

- C'était mon père. Il est mort depuis quinze ans.

- Comment est-il mort ?

- Lord Voldemort l'a tué.

Le vampire qui avait parlé le premier se tortilla inconfortablement sur l'estrade puis se remit à parler :

- Ce même Voldemort nous a demandés de nous joindre à ses rangs dans la guerre qui se prépare. Je n'allais pas en parler au conseil ce soir mais puisque nous y sommes. Est-ce que certains d'entre vous pensent que nous devrions nous rallier à lui ?

Pas une seule main ne fut levée.

- Je pensais bien que cela serait le cas. A présent, nous avons un sujet plus pressant. Qu'allons nous dire aux Elfes ?

Polik répondit :

- Je pense que nous devrions leur offrir Harry…Enfin si tu es d'accord Harry.

- J'espérais de toute façon rencontrer les vampires et les elfes cet été.

- Donc, c'est réglé. Je vais écrire une lettre aux elfes, pendant ce temps, j'espère que vous accueillerez Harry comme il se doit pour qu'il se sente le bienvenu.

Avec ces paroles, le Conseil se dispersa. Polik emmena Harry un peu plus loin.

- Polik ? Je ne veux pas t'offenser, mais quel âge as-tu ?

- Un peu plus de mille ans, pourquoi ?

- Si je devais te dire « Cela ferai au moins un repas » et « J'en doute, le sang d'un vampire est empoisonné »

- J'ai eu cette conversation avec une personne que j'essayais de voler et de me nourrir avec. Il s'est avéré qu'il était également un vampire.

- Correction : il était un démoniaque, angélique, vampirique elfe.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- C'était moi.

- Tu m'as donné une fortune ce jour là.

- Je venais de cette époque.

- Alors pour toi cela ne valait rien. Pourtant, je te remercie. Comment ai-je pu te rencontrer là bas si tu es né il y a seize ans ?

- Juste un petit voyage dans le temps…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Polik avait conduit Harry dans sa chambre et l'avait laissé seul. Harry relut la lettre qu'il avait reçue d'Hermione.

_Harry,_

_Comment peux-tu être aussi stupide ? Rester là bas est pour ta propre sécurité. Fais confiance à Dumbledore, il sait ce qui est le mieux pour toi. Ron et moi pouvons te rejoindre le 25. Si tu ne retourne pas dans cette maison tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse._

_Hermione_.

Harry se sourit intérieurement. Ce que Hermione ne savait pas c'est qu'il n'y avait jamais eu la moindre protection autour du 4 Privet Drive puisque Pétunia n'avait aucun lien de parenté avec Harry. En fait, ce qui tenait la plupart des sorciers à l'écart était la haine pure que les Dursley possédaient à l'encontre de ces derniers. Mais cela n'aurait pas été suffisant pour repousser un puissant sorcier.

Harry alla se coucher.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain matin Harry se réveilla frais et dispos ce qui pouvait paraître étrange vu qu'il n'avait été se coucher que trois heures plus tôt. Il s'habilla et décida de tenter de trouver les cuisines. Cela s'avéra plus dur que prévus puisque Harry ne savait pas où se diriger. Il décida d'apparaître où se trouvait Polik. Malheureusement cela le mena dans la chambre de celui-ci. Harry eu l'opportunité de voir Polik « au naturel », et celui-ci semblait avoir un sommeil léger et avait tendance à être un poil paranoïaque, en tout cas, assez pour rendre Maugrey Fol Œil fier. Harry se retrouva sur le parquet avec un couteau dans le crâne.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, bon sang, enlève ce foutu couteau, parvint à articuler Harry avant de mourir

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry se réveilla avec un torticolis. Bon sang, il devait vraiment arrêter de mourir ainsi. Il s'assit et regarda autour de lui. Il entendit un hoquet familier.

- Polik…

- Harry…qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de faire un truc pareil ?

- Je me suis perdu, désolé. Harry baissa la tête.

- Nous pensions que tu étais mort.

- Je l'étais. C'est juste que j'aie un petit…problème avec la mort. Quand devons nous nous rendre chez les elfes ?

- Dans une semaine. Mais nous devons nous dépêcher d'aller dans le bureau des Anciens avant qu'ils n'envoient une lettre aux Elfes les informant de ton soi disant trépas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Si la situation ne s'était pas révélée si sérieuse Harry aurait bien rigolé en voyant les têtes des Anciens lorsqu'il passa la porte de leur bureau.

Malheureusement, l'un d'entre eux fut peu convaincu.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette nouvelle magie ? Vous savez très bien que les Elfes sont capables de voir à travers notre magie.

- Ce n'est pas de la magie, l'Ancien, c'est réellement Harry. Il dit que la Mort ne veut pas de lui.

L'Ancien capitula.

- Vous êtes chanceux que je n'avais pas encore envoyé la lettre. Polik, Harry semble être mort sur ses pieds, emmène le dans la salle à manger.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle et y furent accueillis par des regards étonnés.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Des Serpents et des Elfes

Et voilà encore un chapitre. Pour la suite je ne sais pas encore quand elle sera publiée, mais je vais faire au plus vite.

Merci encore à ma Beta, Cicin.

§ Bla bla § paroles prononcées en Fourchelangue.

# Bla bla # paroles prononcées en Elfique.

Chapitre huit :

Après avoir avaler un repas plus que nourrissant, Harry défia Polik en duel.

Le combat entre eux deux fut l'un des meilleurs que l'aire de combat avait jamais abrité, de part le fait de l'utilisation de la Magie Noire et de l'étrange sort de la mort utilisé par Polik. Mais, malgré tout, ce fut Polik qui finit sur le dos après avoir été touché par un sortilège de saucisson.

- Bien…Tu peux me battre dans un combat de magie, mais qu'en est-il dans un combat physique ?

- Je suis près à parier sur le résultat, et toi ?

Polik secoua la tête.

- Non, ce serait malchanceux de parier sur ses propres combats. De toutes façons, il y a assez d'échanges d'argent qui s'effectue en ce moment même. Tu viens de faire de plusieurs vampires des vampires beaucoup moins riches.

- Oups…Ils ne vont pas me pourchasser pour cela ?

- J'en doute. De toutes manières ton sang est un poison tout comme celui des elfes. Battons-nous. Quelles armes veux-tu que nous utilisions ?

- Une épée et des dagues.

Polik acquiesça et se tourna pour prendre ses armes mais sans pouvoir les trouver. Harry rigola en voyant le regard que fit Polik lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Harry faisait passer ses armes entre ses deux mains.

- C'est ça que tu cherches ?

- Oui…

- Est-ce que cela te dérangera si je réparais les quelques erreurs présentes dans ces épées ?

- Quels défauts ?

- Il y a un défaut dans la lame de l'épée et les trois lames doivent être affûtées

- Vas-y ne te gêne pas.

Harry rendit les armes Polik.

- Tu ne peux pas le faire ?

- C'est déjà fini. Pouvons nous y aller à présent ?

Polik acquiesça. Le combat dura presque aussi longtemps que le précédent, mais le résultat en fut le même.

- C'est encore un de tes talents ?

- Il semblerait, n'est-ce pas ? Mais il faut dire que j'ai eu un très bon professeur.

- Et en plus tu es modeste. Je n'arrive décidément pas à trouver des caractéristiques des elfes en toi.

- Est-ce que tu connais beaucoup d'espèces qui ont des oreilles pointues, des crocs et qui marchent sur deux jambes ?

- Non…

- C'est surtout que je n'ai pas eu une enfance facile…

- Tout a un sens à présent.

- Polik, penses-tu que tu pourrais enseigner la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard ?

- J'ai les qualifications mais je pense que mon statut de vampire ne permet pas de poser ma candidature pour le poste.

- Dumbledore a bien engagé un loup-garou avant.

- Pour te faire plaisir je vais essayer. La Lune vient de se lever. Que veux-tu faire pendant le reste de la nuit ?

- Que dirais-tu d'une balade en forêt ?

- Seuls les porteurs de l'Amulette de la Vérité peuvent y pénétrer. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de te voir à nouveau mort.

- J'ai une Amulette. Harry lui montra son Amulette en argent.

- En argent. Tu es du accomplir quelques choses d'exceptionnel pour en avoir une en argent. Je n'en possède qu'une en bronze.

- Deux amis et moi-même avons guéri tous les animaux représentés sur l'Amulette.

- Un phœnix ? Si tu as guéri un phœnix il devrait être avec toi.

- Elle est dans ma chambre. Habituellement, elle se tient invisible.

- C'est heureux. La vue d'un phœnix est mortelle pour un vampire car ce sont les serviteurs du Soleil.

- Je suis désolé, je ne le savais pas. Pouvons nous aller en forêt ? Je pense que Tyndyrn savait qu'elle ne devait pas se montrer à vous.

Ils entrèrent dans la forêt en silence. Presque aussitôt, Harry entendit une voix souffrante. Il se dirigea vers elle et vit un serpent rayer rouge et noir allongé sur le sol. Il semblait qu'un troll peu attentionné lui avait marché dessus.

§ Puis-je t'aider ? §

§ J'ai besoin d'un peu de sang pour être capable de me soigner. §

§ Est-ce que le sang de vampire est un poison pour toi ? §

§ Non seul le sang de gnome l'est. §

§ Alors bois. § Harry offrit son poigné au serpent qui mordit dedans avec plaisir. Dans son dos, Harry entendit Polik qui faillit faire un mouvement pour le « secourir »

- Ce n'est pas la peine.

- Cela va te tuer.

- Je lui ai parlé, il peut boire notre sang.

- Oui, mais une fois qu'il l'aura bu, il sera relier à toi. Tu viens de te lier à un serpent vampirique, qui ne pourra désormais ne boire que de ton sang.

- Donc, maintenant je n'ai plus qu'à trouver mon animal pour le côté démoniaque.

- Content d'entendre que cela te rend heureux. J'ai repensé à ce dont tu me parlais tout à l'heure. Je pense que je vais aller poser ma candidature pour le poste d'enseignant.

- Prend Hedwige avec toi et envois moi des nouvelles.

- Je te ramène au château puis j'y vais.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry trouva que le temps qu'il avait passé avec les vampires avait été très amusant et fut très triste de devoir les quitter. Puisque Polik n'était pas là, ce fut un des Anciens qui conduisit Harry dans les bois qui abritaient les Elfes, même si ce fut Harry qui les fit transplaner là bas. Ils atterrirent dans une clairière. Au bout d'un moment Harry entendit des voix à travers les arbres.

# Arye, comment as-tu réussi à te faire pincer. A cause de ça, il a fallu que nous venions ici pour les accueillir. Au moins nous pouvons leur jouer un tour. #

# D'accord Aryan. #

Harry se retourna vers l'Ancien.

- Il y a deux elfes. Ils s'appellent Arye et Aryan.

L'Ancien déglutit péniblement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Harry.

- Ces elfes sont connus pour leurs farces. Ils ont pris la flasque de Polik une fois…

- Alors arrêtons les avant qu'ils ne puissent nous piéger. # Arye, Aryan, ce n'est pas le moment de nous tendre un piège. Les nouvelles que nous apportons sont complexes. #

# Qui êtes-vous ? Comment nous connaissez-vous ? Je suis pratiquement certain que nous ne sommes pas connus dans le monde des humains. #

# Qui je suis n'as point d'importance, mais mes informations si. Que savez-vous au sujet de l'enfant mi-elfe, mi-vampire ? #

# Nous savons qu'il a été exilé par un sortilège vampirique dans le monde sorcier. Nous savons également qu'il se prénommait James, qu'il avait épousé quelqu'un du nom de Lily et qu'il avait un fils, Harry. #

# Alors je peux vous dire une chose qui répondra à beaucoup de vos questions. Ce fut la famille Potter qui adopta James. # Dit Harry.

# La famille Potter… alors l'elfe vampirique est mort… Le fils, il pourrait encore accéder au trône #, dit l'un des elfes identiques.

# Il devra être testé #, dit le second.

# Sais-tu où il se trouve ? # Se renseigna le premier.

# Oui. Que savez-vous sur le Garçon qui a survécu ? #

# Il a une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front #, répondit bien vite l'un des deux elfes.

# Vous voulez dire comme celle-ci ? # Harry dérangea sa frange.

# Oui, exactement…Tu es lui ? Peux-tu utiliser les éléments ? #

# Oui, je peux utiliser le Feu et la Terre dans une certaine mesure, mais je ne me suis pas entraîné car j'attendais de recevoir la bonne instruction. Je ne voulais pas détruire accidentellement le monde. #

# Vous êtes sage au-delà de vos années, Votre Majesté. #

# Mon nom est Harry. Vous avez intérêt à m'appeler ainsi ou moi je vous qualifierais d'irritants elfes de maison. #

# C'est une appellation vraiment irritante, Harry. # Réprimanda Arye.

# Je voulais simplement montrer mon point de vue. Par contre, j'aimerais vous faire remarquer que je serai dans l'incapacité de rester dans le palais royal toute l'année. Le monde sorcier me manquerait. Je suis pratiquement adoré là bas. # Harry fit la grimace.

# Et bien, les membres de la famille royale elfique sont également traités comme des dieux. #

# Alors c'est décidé, je ne resterai pas ici. Je suis sûr que tout le travail officiel peut m'être envoyer à Poudlard. #

# Vous devrez tout de même rentrer pour le bal d'hiver… Voulez vous dire au revoir à votre ami le vampire ? #

Harry dit un bref au revoir, puis suivit Arye et Aryan dans la forêt.

# Avez-vous une Amulette de la Vérité ? #

Harry acquiesça.

# Pouvons nous la voir ? #

# Je suppose qu'oui, ainsi vous pourrez me dire si elle est assez importante pour une personne royale. #

Harry leur montra le pendentif en argent. Les deux elfes s'arrêtèrent net sur place, complètement figé.

# Seulement trois en argent ont jamais été distribuées. Vous avez guéri un phœnix ? #

# Ma mère a été abandonnée par ses véritables parents pour la même raison que mon père. Je suis en partie un ange. #

# Qu'est devenu le phœnix ? #

# Elle est perchée dans cet arbre là-bas. #

Les deux elfes sursautèrent lorsque Tyndyrn laissa tomba son invisibilité.

# Vous êtes plein de surprises. #

# C'est vrai que je n'aime pas en tomber à court. Je garde le reste pour un autre jour. #

Les elfes se regardèrent.

# Bon Harry, veux-tu d'abord être testé ou aller voir les Anciens ? #

# Testé. #

# Et si vous mourez ? #

# Cela ne serait pas la première fois. Ne le répétez pas aux autres elfes, mais je suis immortel dans son sens stricte. Je ne vais jamais vraiment mourir et ne vais jamais entrer dans le domaine des morts. #

# Nous pouvons comprendre pourquoi vous voulez que cela reste un secret. #

# Je ne vais jamais paraître plus vieux que maintenant. Et pour rendre ma vie encore plus intéressante la Mort peut me balader à travers le temps le jour de mon anniversaire, et ce pour une année. #

# Le test est simple. Tout ce que vous avez à faire c'est marcher à travers ce tunnel et en ressortir vivant. #

# Très bien. #

Harry marcha jusqu'au tunnel et y rentra. Une fois que ses yeux se furent accoutumés au manque de lumière, il trouva un tunnel apparemment vide. Il le traversa, toujours rien. Il en ressortit à l'autre bout.

# Et bien, c'était intéressant que ce passe t il maintenant ? #

# Ça a été vite. Que s'est-il passé à l'intérieur ? #

# Rien. #

Les jumeaux semblèrent perdus.

# Il y aurait du y avoir au moins un piège. # Dit Aryan.

# Je peux demander à la mort si vous voulez. #

# Oui s'il vous plait. #

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry rouvrit les yeux Nul part.

- Bonjour la Mort.

- Bonjour ton, bientôt, altesse royale.

- Rend moi un service tu veux bien, ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça. Au fait qu'est-ce qui était sensé se passer lorsque j'ai traversé ce corridor ?

- Il aurait du exploiter tes faiblesses. Mais dans ton cas, le tunnel savait que ce n'était pas la peine de te tuer, puisque tu ne peux pas mourir.

- Ok. A la prochaine.

- Au revoir Harry.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

# La Mort a dit que le tunnel ne s'est pas embêté à essayer de me tuer car il savait que je ne le pouvais pas. #

# Allons voir las Anciens alors. # Dit Arye.

# Attendez une minute, je pense que l'un de mes animaux se dirige par ici. #

Ce qui s'avéra tout à fait vrai. C'était Hedwige qui transportait un message de la part de Polik.

_Harry,_

_Dumbledore m'a donné le job. Il recherche des personnes pouvant enseigner une classe optionnelle en défense moldue. Je pensais que les jumeaux elfes Arye et Aryan seraient utiles pour celle-ci._

_Polik._

Harry montra la lettre aux jumeaux.

# Pourriez vous vous rendre à Poudlard cette année ? Ainsi vous pourrez garder un œil sûr moi. #

# C'est une très bonne idée. Vous ferez un très bon dirigeant Harry. Vous êtes également tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Le dernier Roi n'aurait même pas daigné nous regarder, il ne sortait jamais de son palais. #

# J'espère que je ferai mieux que lui. #

# Voici l'endroit où se réunit le Conseil. # Arye pointa un doigt vers une clairière un peu plus loin.

- Arye, Aryan pouvez-vous prétendre que je ne parle pas la langue des elfes. Et ne dites pas qui je suis.

- Vous êtes également rusé. Que Balia aide les Anciens !

Ils s'avancèrent dans le cercle des Anciens qui les attendaient. Dés qu'ils y entrèrent Arye et Aryan furent bombardés de questions.

# Quelles sont les nouvelles en provenance des Vampires ? #

# Qui est ce ? #

- Cette personne a des informations pour nous, dit Arye en Anglais signifiant ainsi que Harry ne pouvait parler que cette langue.

- Alors nous l'écouterons.

Harry s'avança.

- J'ai cru comprendre que tous ce que vous savez sur l'elfe vampirique est qu'il fut appelé James par ceux qui l'ont adopté, que sa femme s'appelait Lily et son enfant Harry.

- L'enfant est né le 31 juillet il y a seize ans, dit un elfe sur la gauche.

- Je peux vous fournir une autre information. Celle-ci rendra les choses beaucoup plus limpides. La famille qui a adopté James était la famille Potter.

- Potter ? Comme dans Harry Potter le garçon qui… Alors cela signifie que l'elfe vampirique n'est plus une option, mais quand est-il de son fils ? Il pourrait être amené ici et couronné. Quand recommence t il l'école déjà ? Il devra être tutoré dans la maîtrise des éléments et des lois des Elfes. Combien de temps avant qu'il ne recommence l'école ?

- La rentrée à Poudlard se fait à onze heures le 1er septembre. Mais je me suis déjà arrangé avec mes amis pour les voir le 25 août. Cela nous laisse donc deux semaines.

Il fallut un moment aux Anciens pour s'apercevoir du changement dans les pronoms de la conversation qu'avait effectué Harry.

- Vous êtes Harry Potter ? Demanda un elfe au visage buriné.

- Oui.

- Êtes vous prêt à être testé pour savoir si vous êtes digne de monter sur le trône.

- Si c'est encore ce stupide tunnel, je viens juste de le traverser, et c'était vraiment lassant.

- Très bien, à présent je vais devoir vous enseigner les éléments que vous avez sous votre contrôle. Je pense que nous pouvons nous permettre de vous laisser étudier les lois une fois que vous serez de retour dans votre école.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Au bout de trois jours, Harry avait beaucoup appris sur les Éléments, comme le fait que sa prédiction s'était révélée exacte, et qu'il avait sous son contrôle les quatre Éléments. La magie élémentaire s'avéra également plus difficile à apprendre que celle qu'il avait toujours pratiqué à Poudlard. Les onze jours suivants furent passés dans les cérémonies de son couronnement.

En premier, il fut lavé avec soin et laissé en isolation pendant cinq jours, il utilisa ce temps pour parfaire ces techniques de combat et pour trouver plus de formes animagus. Ensuite on lui demanda s'il possédait une Amulette de la Vérité, lorsqu'il acquiesça, il fut emmené prés d'un arbre phénoménal au pied duquel une source jaillissait. Après en avoir bu, il se retrouva dans les vapes pendant quatre jours. Enfin, le jour de son couronnement il fut habillé avec des vêtements elfiques et après la cérémonie, la couronne lui fut posée sur la tête et il prononça son serment. Il passa le reste de la journée à se préparer pour son prochain départ. Il entraîna quelques colombes à lui porter des messages à Poudlard. Cette nuit il s'écroula sur son lit, épuisé. Arye et Aryan étaient déjà partis pour se présenter pour les postes de professeurs de Défense Physique. Le lendemain matin l'un des Anciens approcha Harry.

# Sire, nous aimerions vous suggérer de dire au moins de gens possibles la place que vous occupé dans le royaume des Elfes, ou sur le royaume des Elfes carrément. Le Conseil vous recommande fortement de ne le dire qu'à vos amis et ce seulement lorsqu'ils seront capables de garder les intrus hors de leur conscience. #

# Très bien, je vais faire selon le vœu du Conseil. Quand est-il du Proviseur ? #

# Ce serait une très mauvaise idée que de le lui dire. Il est maudit aux yeux des Elfes. #

# Pourquoi ? #

# Il a bût du sang de licorne. Il n'a pas vaincu le mage noir Grindelwald. Il est le mage noir Grindelwald, bien que nous nous demandions pourquoi il n'y en a aucun témoin. #

Harry fut choqué mais son visage n'en laissa rien paraître.

# Je ne dirai rien au Proviseur. Je vais partir dans quelques minutes. #

# Au revoir Sire. Revenez-vous pour le Bal de l'Hiver ? #

# Bien sûr. J'amènerai Ron et Hermione si je leur ai parlé d'ici là. Au fait, pourquoi Dumbledore a un phœnix s'il est maléfique ? #

# Fumseck reste avec lui pour s'assurer qu'il ne retourne pas à ses mauvaises habitudes meurtrières. #

# Au revoir # dit Harry à l'ancien, puis il disparut.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry réapparu dans l'arrière-cour du Chaudron Baveur. Rapidement il se rappela qu'il devait faire revenir son apparence à celle d'un humain normal mais il garda ses longs cheveux. Dans un coin de la cour il pouvait voir Ron et Hermione ; se souriant intérieurement il s'approcha d'eux.

- Est-ce que vous attendez quelqu'un ? Demanda-t-il avec une voix joviale.

Hermione fit un demi-tour sur elle-même pour se retrouver en face de lui, rougit et dit :

- Oui, nous cherchons notre ami. Il s'appelle Harry. Vous ne l'auriez pas vu ? Je ne crois pas que nous nous soyons déjà vus. Je suis Hermione Granger et voici Ron Weasley…

- Hermione tais-toi, il pourrait être…dangereux, murmura Ron.

- Arrête d'être si rude, répondit Hermione. Alors qui es-tu ?

- Oh! Permettez -moi de me présenter. Mon nom est Harry Potter…

Ron se retourna brusquement.

- Quelle était la couleur de la voiture de mon père ? Quand l'avons-nous vu pour la dernière fois ?

- Sa voiture était bleue et nous nous trouvions dans la forêt interdite. Nous suivions les araignées, grâce à la suggestion de Hagard. C'était durant notre deuxième année. Que m'a donné Duby pour Noël durant notre quatrième année ?

- Une chaussette rouge et une verte avec des Vifs d'or dessus. Whaou! Harry que t'est t'il arrivé ?

- La croissance normale m'a rattrapé.

Hermione rentra dans la conversation.

- Harry c'était très immature de ta part de t'enfuir de chez les Dursley. Où as-tu été ?

- J'ai de très bonnes réponses à toutes tes questions mais…je ne peux vous les dire tant que vous deux n'aurez pas appris l'Occulmencie. Ou je peux vous jeter un sort qui agira comme un bouclier d'Occulmencie.

- Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si important que personne ne sache où tu as été ? Demanda Ron.

- Je ne veux qu'aucuns mages noirs ne l'apprennent. Allons faire nos emplettes ensuite, je pourrais vous le dire une fois que nous serons à la Place Grimauld, si vous ne refusez pas le sortilège.

Ron et Hermione acquiescèrent tous les deux car ils voulaient tout savoir. Ils s'engagèrent tous les trois dans la rue.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Gringotts et des Weasley en colère

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre. Je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui ont eux la gentillesse de me laisser des reviews, ainsi que ceux qui prennent le temps de lire ce que j'écris, même s'ils n'en laissent pas. ( Un petit me ferait quand même plaisir ).

Toujours un grand merci à mon second, celle qui repasse toujours derrière moi pour éviter que vous ne soyez submergés par mes bourdes, j'ai nommé Cicin.

Chapitre neuf :

- As-tu entendu qu'une personne avait réussi à briser le sort qui se trouvait sur le coffre numéro quatre, apparemment, celui des Fondateurs durant les vacances ? Les Gobelins disent que le briseur du sortilège ne veut pas que son nom soit mentionné, dit Hermione alors qu'ils montaient dans un wagonnet à Gringotts.

- Bill a essayé une fois. Apparemment, la porte parle dans un langage ancien mais ne voulait pas s'ouvrir, dit Ron.

- Apparemment, cela se passait à chaque fois qu'une personne s'en approchait pour tenter de l'ouvrir, dit Hermione. Ça a été traduit une fois, il est dit : « Je sais que tu déteste mentir mais tu n'as pas à le faire à chaque fois ». C'est étrange n'est-ce pas ?

- Hermione, est ce que tu vas bien ? Tu t'es trompée. C'est « mourir » et non « mentir », dit Harry en rigolant.

- Mentir, mourir, qu'est ce que ça peut faire ? J'aimerais y aller et le voir, dit Hermione impatiemment, puis elle se reprit : « du moins, de l'extérieur. »

Harry fronça des sourcils ; il n'avait eu que des soupçons jusqu'à présent, mais maintenant il en était sûr, Hermione n'était pas aux commandes de son cerveau.

- Je demanderai au Gobelin. Être célèbre peut être une plaie mais, parfois, cela peut avoir des avantages. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le coffre des Weasley. Une fois que le coffre fut ouvert Harry engagea la discussion avec le Gobelin.

- Votre nom est Smaskhan ?

Le Gobelin acquiesça.

- Je voudrais visiter le coffre numéro quatre.

- La célébrité ne vous y emmènera pas Mr Potter.

- Vous avez entendu notre conversation. Je ne faisais que distraire le Proviseur car je pense qu'il contrôle mes amis. C'est moi qui ai ouvert le coffre des quatre Fondateurs. Griphook m'a dis que cela suffirait comme preuve. Harry lui donna un galion en profitant d'une poignée de main.

Le Gobelin acquiesça faiblement.

- Ron, Hermione, vous allez bien tous les deux ?

- Oui, c'est juste…et bien, marmonna Ron.

- Quelqu'un ou quelque chose a déposé une grosse somme d'argent dans le coffre des Weasley, dit Hermione avec sa meilleure voix de miss-je-sais-tout.

Harry souleva un sourcil, puis il dit :

- Félicitations Ron.

Ron rougit.

- Qu'a dis le Gobelin ? Au fait, je ne savais pas que tu parlais Gobelin, dit Hermione.

- Moi non plus. C'est peut-être comme être un Fourchelangue. Il a dis qu'il nous y emmenait.

Hermione sourit et tous retournèrent dans le wagonnet et, un court voyage plus tard, ils descendirent devant le seuil de l'ancien coffre.

- Cet endroit est extraordinaire, entendit Harry de la part de Hermione. Ces statues ressemblent à celle qui se trouve dans les corridors de Poudlard. Je me demande ce que veut dire l'inscription.

Harry dirigea son regard dessus. C'était très simple : « utilise tes pouvoirs terrestres ». Harry ferma les yeux et la porte s'ouvrit. Ron et Hermione sursautèrent avec le bruit.

- Harry tu aurais pu nous dire que tu avais demandé au Gobelin de nous ouvrir la porte. J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque, dit Hermione.

- Rentrons.

Ils entrèrent et la porte se referma sur eux, les ténèbres tombant dans le caveau. Harry roula des yeux et ralluma les torches, puis il se tourna vers ses amis, mais fronça des sourcils en les voyant surpris et apeurés. Ron l'aperçu et poussa Hermione derrière lui pour la protéger.

- Qui es-tu ? Cria-t-il. Où sommes-nous ? Que nous veux-tu ?

- Ron calme-toi…

- Pas tant que je ne saurai pas que nous sommes en sécurité. Qui es-tu ?

- Mon nom est Harry Potter, un ami d'école.

- Nous ne devions pas te rencontrer avant demain matin. Qu'as-tu fais de Harry ? Quelle fut la première carte des choco-grenouilles que tu as reçu ?

- Albus Dumbledore

- Si tu es Harry alors pourquoi pour l'amour du ciel nous as-tu amené ici en plein milieu de la nuit ?

- Ce n'est pas le milieu de la nuit. Dumbledore vous a possédé. Il voulait savoir ce que j'avais fais pendant les vacances.

- Il ne ferait jamais ça, dit Hermione.

- Il le ferait crois-moi. Un certain mage noir qui a décidé de changer de camp…

- Pas de témoins…

Ron interrompit le dialogue :

- Les gars, je ne suis pas votre conversation là.

- Oh Ron… Harry me disait simplement qui Dumbledore était avant, répondit Hermione.

- Ok. Je vais laisser la charge de penser pour moi à ceux qui sont intelligent. Qui Dumbledore était-t-il avant ?

- Seulement Octavius Grindelwald, grogna Hermione.

- Je vais vous croire sur parole. Alors Harry qu'as-tu fais pendant ces vacances ? demanda Ron en se tournant vers lui. Harry se dandina en réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait leur dire.

- Avant, puis-je placer sur vous un sortilège anti-légilimens ? Cela marchera tant que vous n'aurez pas appris l'Occulmencie. Il ne peut être brisé que par un sorcier plus puissant que celui qui l'a posé.

- Mais Harry cela veut dire que Dumbledore sera capable de l'enlever et ainsi de nous contrôler de nouveau, dit Hermione avec une certaine logique.

- Hermione, s'il te plait, fais-moi confiance. J'expliquerai tout, plus tard, dit Harry en la suppliant presque.

Il lui sembla que Hermione mettait une éternité à se décider, avant d'accepter. Lorsqu'elle l'eut fait, Ron la suivit dans sa décision.

- Très bien. A présent, je peux vous raconter le récit de mon vagabondage. Le jour de mes seize ans une chose étrange est arrivé…très étrange. Je fus renvoyé dans le passé par la Mort… Harry jeta un regard en direction de Hermione, pour voir comment elle le digérait. Au temps des Fondateurs.

- Harry, commença Hermione de l'incrédulité dans la voix.

- J'ai des preuves Hermione. Harry courut dans le coin où se trouvait la boite de farces et attrapes des jumeaux Weasley. Si je n'y avais pas été comment ceci aurait pu se retrouver là ?

- D'accord…Mais pourquoi toi ?

- C'est ici que ça se complique. Je suis…hum…mes parents…heu…

- Accouche, dit Ron impatiemment.

- Bon, je suis en partie un ange, en partie un démon, en partie un elfe et en partie un vampire.

- Harry, dit Hermione calmement. Les démons et les anges n'existent pas et le seul type d'Elfe existant est les Elfes de maison.

- Je peux le prouver Hermione Ma véritable apparence est…j'en ai hérité pour mon anniversaire. Harry autorisa, à contrecœur, sa véritable apparence à se montrer. Hermione cria à la vue des grandes ailes blanches et de toutes les autres curiosités assorties.

- Ok. Comment pour l'amour du ciel as-tu réussi à te retrouver avec une telle apparence ? Autant que je sache Lily et James Potter étaient humain, tout comme leurs parents.

- Ils étaient adoptés. Mon père était un Elfe vampirique et ma mère un Démon angélique. Lorsque je suis revenu à cette époque j'ai décidé de voyager. J'ai rencontré un Vampire qui m'a conduit jusqu'aux terres ancestrales des Vampires. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Rishah.

- Qui ? demanda Hermione, Ron semblant lui laisser le soin de poser toutes les questions.

- Mon serpent apprivoisé.

- QUOI , hurla un Ron plutôt choqué.

- Mon serpent apprivoisé. J'ai aussi un phœnix et Hedwige bien sûr.

- As-tu un familier ? demanda Hermione.

- Yep…les trois sont mes familiers.

- Mais Harry, un sorcier ne peut en avoir qu'un, dit Hermione.

- As-tu déjà entendu quelqu'un me dire que j'étais normal ? demanda Harry.

Hermione secoua la tête.

- Merlin, s'exclama Ron. Vous avez vu l'heure qu'il est. Harry, veux-tu venir à Place Grimauld ?

- Tu es sûr que je ne vais pas finir mort ? Je veux dire, vous deux ne m'avez pas reconnu…Harry se tourna vers le Gobelin jusqu'à présent négligé. Smaskhan, est-ce que cela vous dérange si nous transplanons d'ici ?

- Les protections ne sont pas faites pour les autoriser.

- Nous nous en sortirons. Je suis compris dans les boucliers. Vous êtes prêt pour un voyage rapide vers Place Grimauld ? Pouvez-vous partir Smaskhan ? Voici une petite compensation pour tous les clients que vous avez pu perdre pendant que nous vous gardions ici. Merci.

Le Gobelin sortit et referma la porte derrière lui. Harry agrippa les bras de Ron et de Hermione puis disparu.

- Préviens-nous avant Harry. Franchement, nous aurions pu être démembrés, s'exclama fortement Hermione alors qu'ils se trouvaient au milieu de la rue, se récoltant un regard d'étonnement de la part du couple qui passait par la.

- Subtil Hermione, murmura Harry alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le douze de la rue. Une fois à l'intérieur de la maison, ils furent confronter à une Mme Weasley très en colère. Harry se retrouva face à face avec le bout dangereux de la baguette de cette dernière.

- Ronald, quelle heure crois-tu qu'il soit ? Et qui est-ce ? Comment as-tu réussi à passer à travers les protections qui entour de la maison ? La dernière question était de toute évidence adressée à Harry qui se retourna vers ses amis.

- Je vous l'avais dis que personne ne me reconnaîtrait. Si je meurs, je vous jure les gars que vous aussi vous me suivrez. Mme Weasley, je suis un ami de la famille… Harry James Potter.

Mme Weasley fronça les sourcils.

- Juste parce que tu as une cicatrice sur le front ne signifie pas que tu es Harry Potter…

- Dumbledore m'a révélé la prophétie… juste après la mort de Sirius.

- Harry ne se serait pas remis aussi vite de sa disparition.

- J'ai pourtant dû… Je me suis entraîné depuis mon anniversaire.

- Où as-tu été ?

- J'ai voyagé. Est-ce que vous me croyez maintenant ?

- Je me sentirais mieux si Dumbledore t'interrogeait.

- Peu importe.

- Bon retour Harry. Désolé, je te crois mais…

Il y eut un grand bruit dans l'entrée et Mme Black commença à crier. Tout le monde courut dans la pièce pour s'apercevoir, sans aucune surprise, qu'il s'agissait de Tonks. Il fallut, approximativement, cinq minutes pour que l'ordre revienne dans la maison. Entre temps, Harry avait « accidentellement » changé le portrait en une très, très hideuse gargouille.

- Qui a fait ça ? demanda Mme Weasley.

- Je n'ai pas vu, dit Hermione. Mais Tonks avait sa baguette à la main non ?

- Non, je ne l'avais pas en main.

- Alors cela doit être une des blagues de Fred et de Georges… Tonks est-ce que ça va ?

- Eh bien, nous avons suivi Ron et Hermione comme Dumbledore nous l'avait demandé. Ils ont rencontré cet homme, qui leur a dit être Harry Potter, puis ils se sont dirigés vers Gringotts. Ils n'en sont pas encore ressortis.

- Nous vous sommes passé sous le nez, avec l'aide des Gobelins bien sûr, dit Harry en lançant un clin d'œil à Tonks.

- Molly c'est un…

- Tonks nous devons avoir un petit mot tous les deux. Nous n'en avons pas pour longtemps. Harry transplana en emmenant Tonks avec lui.

- Qu'est-ce que… Tonks semblait très confuse.

- Chut. Je sais que tu peux dire que je suis un Métamorphomage, mais ne le révèle pas à Dumbledore.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Car…dit une voix par-dessus l'épaule de Harry, le véritable nom de Dumbledore est Octavius Grindelwald.

- Qui es-tu ?

- Je pourrais te demander la même chose si je ne le savais pas déjà, Nymphadora Tonks.

- Où sommes-nous ?

- Ici c'est Nulpart, dit Harry. Comment cela se fait-il que tu sois ici ?

La Mort semblait légèrement offensée.

- A chaque fois que tu viens ici je suis immédiatement convoqué ici.

- Oh… Désolé ! Je n'avais pas réalisé. Pourquoi ne ma l'avais-tu pas dis à propos de Dumbledore ?

- Parce qu'il fallait que cela soit fait par les e… tes amis.

Tonks s'en mêla :

- Attend, qui es-tu ?

- Moi… Je suis euh…

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais un problème avec les femmes.

- Je ne veux pas qu'elle se mette à crier.

- Je peux le comprendre. Tonks, voici mon ami…la Mort.

- Enchantée… Euh la Mort comme dans « être mort » ?

- Oui. Tonks, nous ferions mieux de retourner à Place Grimauld, mais ne dis rien à personne.

- D'accord… La Mort, peux-tu me dire comment je vais mourir ?

- Tu voudrais vraiment le savoir ?

- Oui…

- Je ne peux pas te le dire mais ce que je peux te révéler c'est que tu vivras plus longtemps que Tom Jedusor et Octavius Grindelwald.

- merci, c'était tous ce que je voulais savoir.

Tonks et Harry retournèrent à Place Grimauld où Harry se trouva immédiatement accosté par Mme Weasley.

- Harry, il est hors de question que tu sortes d'ici tant que je ne serais pas certaine que tu aies mangé correctement. Viens dans la cuisine, toi aussi Ron. Hermione, peut-être que tu devrais aller chercher tes parents en haut pour les prévenir que le dîner est prêt.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Harry était présenté à Martha Granger, la sœur d'Hermione. Elle était grande et avait les cheveux roux, bien que ceux-ci étaient moins frisés que ceux de sa sœur. Ron ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'elle. Harry la surpris également à fixer Ron. Il pouvait voir une romance possible commencée entre eux. Harry reçut un coup dans les côtes et se retourna pour se retrouver face à une paire de sourires.

- Bonjour Harry,…

- Nous nous demandions si…

- Tu pouvais utiliser ta célébrité…

- Pour trouver des gens qui pourraient diriger le magasin de farces et attrapes…

- Pendant que nous nous trouvons à l'école…

- Nous n'arrivons pas à trouver une personne assez…

- Responsable.

Harry soupira.

- Je vais essayer, mais je ne peux rien vous promettre.

La nuit suivante Harry envoya un hibou aux Elfes demandant des farceurs responsables pour aider au magasin.

Le lendemain matin, Harry, en se réveillant, trouva trois Elfes debout dans sa chambre.

- # Majesté, nous sommes désolés de vous avoir réveiller #, dit le plus âgé des trois dans un murmure.

- # Cela ne fait rien… Pouvez vous parler Anglais ? #

Ils acquiescèrent tous les trois.

- Alors faite le et venez avec moi.

Ils firent une révérence.

- Et je vous pris de ne pas vous prosterner devant moi. Je n'ai dis à personne quelle position je tenais parmi les Elfes. Je vais vous demander de me tenir la main. Une fois qu'ils eurent obéis Harry transplana dans la chambre de Fred et Georges.

- Salut vous deux…

- La vache Harry…Qui sont-ils ?

- Ce sont des personnes qui veulent vous aider avec votre magasin. Je vous présente Folgen, Ruhe et Saila.

- Comment sont-ils entrés ?

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire que vous le sachiez.

- Bon… Peut-être que nous devrions nous rendre à la boutique ?

Cinq minutes plus tard ils se tenaient au dehors de la boutique au Chemin de Traverse. Les Elfes étaient fascinés par les boutiques qui s'y trouvaient tout comme l'avait été Harry lors de sa première visite.

- Pendant combien de temps peuvent-ils nous aider ?

- Juste le temps de l'année scolaire, je pense.

- Oui. Sommes-nous autorisés à créer de nouvelles farces ?

Fred et Georges semblèrent y réfléchir puis acquiescèrent.

- Envoyez-nous tous ce que vous inventerez afin que nous puissions les tester sur les premières années, puis nous vous les renverrons.

- Harry, nous allons rester ici et leur apprendre les ficelles du métier.

Harry acquiesça.

- Je ferais mieux d'y retourner avant que Mme Weasley ne m'attrape.

Harry tiqua lorsqu'il vit Ruhe arrêter Folgen alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire la révérence.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry, Ron et Hermione se trouvaient confortablement installés dans un compartiment à bord du Poudlard Express, le 1er Septembre, où leur voyage se fit pour une fois sans encombre. Le plus drôle fut, sans doute, lorsque Malefoy fit irruption dans leur compartiment, pâli dramatiquement et tourna les talons, les laissant confus jusqu'à ce que Harry réalise que lorsqu'il était en colère il laissait échapper une grande quantité de magie, que même le plus brave des sorciers ne pouvais combattre.

- Harry, savais-tu que nous pouvions prendre Magie sans Baguette cette année ? dit Ron excité.

- Mais, intervint Hermione, ce n'est pas vraiment de la magie sans baguette. Nous devons avoir notre première baguette greffée dans notre bras. Est-ce que cela fait mal Harry ?

- Je ne pourrais pas te le dire.

- Mais je ne t'ai pas vu utiliser une seule fois ta baguette cette semaine.

- Je n'en ai pas besoin pour lancer la plupart des sorts. Il va falloir que tu me rappelles que je dois l'utiliser lorsque nous nous trouverons à l'école.

Cinq heures plus tard, ils se trouvaient dans la relative sécurité du la Grande Salle. Harry s'assit et promena son regard sur les autres tables. A celle des professeurs, il put voir Rogue qui parlait à Polik, tout comme il put voir Arye et Aryan tourmenter la pauvre professeur Sprout

La plupart des bruits se turent lorsque les premières années firent leur entrée dans la Grande Salle, puis le Choixpeaux commença sa chanson.

_« Bienvenue à vous tous_

_Qui entrez dans cette pièce._

_La répartition doit être faite_

_Avant que tous vos aînés puissent se restaurer,_

_Alors laissez moi vous raconter le conte_

_Qui vous suggèrera votre Maison,_

_Rowena était un corbeau avisé_

_Elle voyait avec justesse ce qui se passait devant elle,_

_Helga enseignait la justice_

_Et voyait le pouvoir contenu dans chacun,_

_Godric avait un cœur remplit de bravoure_

_Et qui ne se serait jamais éloigné d'une personne aimée,_

_Serpentard était un ami fuyant_

_Plein de ruse jusqu'à la fin,_

_Pour trouver les traits qui vous caractérisent_

_Essayez moi et je vous le dirais._

La pièce fut envahit par les clameurs et les applaudissements, bien que Harry pensait qu'il s'agissait de la pire chanson jamais chantée par le Choixpeaux. Dumbledore se leva et attaqua son discours de début d'année :

- Bonjour à tous et bienvenue à Poudlard, bienvenue à tous durant ces heures sombres. De nouvelles lois votées cet été, ont causé plusieurs changements dans les règles de l'école. Tous les élèves devront être rentrer dans le dortoir de leur Maison à dix neuf heures. Personne ne devra se trouver hors du château si ce n'est pour participer à des cours, ce qui signifie malheureusement que la coupe de Quidditch est annulée. J'ai tenté de persuader le Ministre que ce n'était pas nécessaire mais il a insisté et comme je ne suis pas l'un des Fondateurs je n'ai rien pu faire. Nos nouveaux professeurs sont Polik en Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Nous avons également remit au programme le cours de Défense Moldue qui sera enseigné par les jumeaux Arye et Aryan…

Arye se leva et après avoir lancé un « ahem » où tout le monde se retourna vers lui avec inquiétude il dit :

- J'aimerais dire un petit mot. Polik et mon frère m'ont demandé de vous dire qu'ils ne veulent pas que nous vous appeliez « Professeur » puisque nos noms sont aussi nos prénoms car dans nos cultures nous n'en possédons qu'un seul.

- Merci Aryan.

- Arye.

- Arye… Je vous souhaite, à tous, un bon appétit. Mr Potter, j'aimerai vous parler immédiatement.

Le vieil homme sortit de la Grande Salle.

- Je ferai mieux d'y aller, je suppose. Harry attrapa quelques pilons de poulet et marcha hors de la Grande Salle, puis apparut près de la gargouille du Directeur et attendit que ce dernier arrive.

- Mr Potter, puis-je savoir comment vous avez pu arriver ici si vite ? demanda l'homme vieillissant.

- Non, vous ne pouvez pas.

- Ne me fais-tu pas confiance ?

- Pourquoi ferai-je confiance à quelqu'un qui n'hésite pas à posséder l'esprit de mes amis juste pour savoir ce que j'ai fait durant mes vacances ?

- Comment l'as-tu su ?

- Par le fait qu'ils m'ont pratiquement attaqué lorsque le lien a été coupé, sans mentionner que Hermione s'est trompé dans une de ses réponses. Hermione ne ferait jamais ça.

- Ne peux-tu pas pardonner à un vieil homme qui se demandait ce qui t'était arrivé ?

- Un vieil homme manipulateur, Octavius.

- Tu sais ça ? Qui te l'a dit ?

- Pourquoi vous le dirai-je ?

- Tu as raison bien sûr. Tu n'as aucune raison de me faire confiance. Mr Potter, je suis aussi rusé que la maison dans laquelle j'ai été placé et je vais réussir à trouver des réponses à mes questions.

- Je ne m'y essaierai pas si j'étais vous. Cela causerai votre perte. Je me demande ce que Fumseck ferait s'il pensait que vous retombiez dans vos mauvaises habitudes…

Harry vit toutes couleurs se retirer du visage de Dumbledore.

- Es-tu sûr que tu te trouve dans la bonne Maison ? demanda le directeur. Serpentard t'irait beaucoup mieux.

- Je suis bien où je suis en ce moment… Bonne soirée Directeur. Ne vous fatiguez pas trop à tenter de ruser pour trouver ce qui m'est arrivé pendant les vacances, vous avez un collègue Mage Noire à vous occuper. Vous pouvez vous attendre à un saison de Quidditch, n'est-ce pas ? Harry s'éloigna du Directeur et se dirigea vers la salle commune des Griffondor.


	10. Potions, Peeves et Fudge

Chapitre dix :

Le lendemain matin, le petit déjeuner fut une affaire morose pour les sixièmes années de Griffondor qui venait de découvrir qu'ils avaient cours de Potions en premier et ce, avec les Serpentard. Harry pouvait voir que Neville avait les dents qui claquaient.

Rogue fit irruption dans la salle de Potion.

- Aujourd'hui nous allons fabriquer du Véritasérum. Pour quelconque raison le Directeur crois que cette potion doit être apprise aux sixièmes années et non aux septièmes. La fabrication de celle-ci est très compliquée. Vous pou vous trouver les instructions à la page 14456 de votre livre de cours. Vous ne travaillerez pas avec vos partenaires habituels. Granger avec Goyle… Weasley et Zabini…Crabe, Longdubas…Potter, Malefoy. Commencez immédiatement.

Harry s'avança directement vers le placard où se trouvait les ingrédients et commença à concocter sa potion sans se soucier de Malefoy. Il allait ajouter le venin de serpent lorsque Rogue aboya derrière lui :

- Potter ! Où se trouve votre livre ?

- Dans mon sac…Harry ajouta quatre gouttes de bile de tatou.

- Et où devrait il se trouver ?

- Dans mon sac… Harry mélangea trois brins d'elodea et mélangea la potion.

- Arrêtez de gâcher des ingrédients précieux et recommencer en utilisant cette fois ci votre livre. Rogue tenta de faire disparaître la potion du chaudron de Harry mais son sort fut paré.

Le maître des Potions sembla légèrement mécontent et se retourna pour aller terroriser Neville. Malefoy se coula à côté de Harry et voulu ajouter le contenu d'un bocal de jambes de scarabées dans la potion. Harry les rattrapa avec un sort de lévitation et les remit dans leur bocal.

- Non, Malefoy, ceci ne se met qu'après les copeaux d'argent.

A la fin du cours, seule la potion de Harry ressemblait au pur liquide auquel il devait ressembler. Goyle avait ajouter trop de jambes de scarabées la potion d'Hermione.

- Mr Potter, puisque par un pur hasard votre potion n'a pas exploser, administrez une dose de celle-ci à Mlle Granger, ironisa Rogue.

Hermione semblait un petit peu inquiète mais but tout de même la potion. Une fois fait Rogue attendit un petit moment comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle se torde de douleur et meurt, puis dit :

- Puisque Mlle Granger semble être encore vivante, nous allons voir si la potion est efficace, ce dont je doute. Il se tourna vers Hermione. Quel est votre nom complet ?

- Je m'appelle Hermione, Sophie, Sarah, Artémis, Athénée, Hélène, Marie, Jeanne, Andréa, Drusilla, Anne, Daisy, Victoria, Émilie, Elizabeth, Natacha, Flora, Henrietta, Samantha, Gemma, Harriet, Catherine, Isabelle, Jenny Granger.

Harry scruta Rogue et aurait put éclater de rire face à l'expression affichée sur le visage du maître des Potions. Ce dernier semblait être divisé entre le dégoût pour le fils de son pire ennemi qui avait réussi à concocter une potion correctement sans son livre de cours et le choc à la vue du nombre de nom que possédait Hermione.

- Et puis je savoir pourquoi vous avez autant de prénoms ?

- Mes parents n'ont pas réussi à se décider comment m'appeler.

Rogue lui administra l'antisérum.

- A présent Potter administré vous un dose de votre potion.

Harry grimaça mais la but tout de même. Elle n'eu absolument aucun effet; ais Harry décida de prétendre le contraire. Rogue ne s'embarrassa pas avec des questions anodines, il se lança directement dans le vif du sujet.

- Qu'avez-vous fait cet été ?

Harry lança subtilement un sort de bulle du secret.

- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires. Ne dites pas à Dumbledore que je peux mentir alors que j'ai pris cette potion. Vous devez lui faire confiance encore moins que à Voldemort. Savez-vous comment il s'appelle ?

- Son nom est Dumbledore et l'a toujours été.

- Malheureusement non. Albus Dumbledore a été connu autrefois sous le nom de Octavius Grindlewald.

Rogue semblait peu convaincu.

- Arye et Aryan corroboreront mes paroles tout comme Polik.

- Je m'en méfierai alors. Retournez à votre place.

- Que direz vous à Dumbledore ? Je peux vous rendre un service si vous m'en rendez un.

- Quel service pourriez vous me rendre ?

- Je pourrais me rendre à une réunion pour vous…

- Je sais que les Mangemorts portent leur capuche relever mais vous serez découvert Potter.

Harry transforma ses traits faciaux pour qu'il ressemble à Rogue.

- Je sais que les Mangemorts portent leur capuche relever mais vous serez découvert Potter, imita-t-il.

- Vous êtes un Métamorphomage ?

- Oui, cela vous pose un problème ?

- Non. Je dirai à Dumbledore que vous avez passé vos vacances en Amérique.

- Merci… Encore un petit service…Pouvez-vous me forcer à boire la potion de Neville, j'ai Divination après.

- C'est un véritable poison.

- Je m'en sortirai. Prétendez simplement que vous m'envoyez à l'Infirmerie. Vous allez aussi devoir prétendre que c'est vous qui supprimé la bulle du secret.

- Quelle bulle du secret ?

- Celle que j'ai installée.

Rogue acquiesça et Harry agita la main.

- Potter je ne suis pas un diabolique crétin puant. Longdubas amené votre potion ici immédiatement.

Le timide garçon apporta son chaudron au devant de la salle de classe et le plaça devant Rogue.

- Goûtez la Potter.

- S'il vous plait Monsieur… Harry imita une certaine répugnance. L'expression de Rogue semblait tourner encore plus rageuse. Harry prit la potion et s'effondra mort avec un doux « oups ».

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quelques heures plus tard Harry revint à la vie et immédiatement regarda sa montre. Non seulement il avait réussi à échapper à la Divination mais aussi au cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Puisqu'il était l'heure du dîner, Harry décida de tenter de trouver un vieil ami, Peeves. Après l'avoir cherché dans plusieurs des cachets favorites de l'esprit frappeur qu'il hantait souvent Harry le trouva au sommet de la tour d'astronomie.

- Salut, Sal.

- Sal ? Qui est-ce qui habite dans ce château et qui a l'autorisation de m'appeler Sal ?

- Harry Potter, un vieil ami qui a financé la construction de cette école.

- Harry ? Cela fait si longtemps…

- Sal, j'ai besoin que tu me rendes un petit service…

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

- Et bien, le Ministre de la Magie a commencé à interférer avec le fonctionnement de l'école, encore une fois… Certaines de leurs décisions sont positives mais ils ont annulé le concours de duel il y a à peu près trois cent ans et cette année la coupe de Quidditch a également été annulée. Peux tu aider un ami dans le besoin ?

- Bien sûr que je peux. Que voudrais tu exactement que je fasse ?

- Et bien, j'ai peur qu'il faille que tu dévoiles qui tu es à Grindlewald.

- Après toi mon bon Monsieur… Pourquoi exactement la coupe de Quidditch a-t-elle été annulée ?

- A cause d'une loi du ministère qui nous interdit de nous trouver à l'extérieur hormis si ce n'est pour assister à des leçons.

- Alors comment puis je t'aider ?

- Et bien seulement l'un de Fondateurs peut révoquer ces lois et je ne veux pas me révéler dans un futur proche.

- Qu'est-ce que je devrai faire ?

- Très bien, tant que ça ne prend pas trop longtemps.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le bureau du directeur ils en profitèrent pour se rappeler du bon vieux temps. La gargouille s'ouvrit au mot de passe et Harry allait frapper à la porte en chêne lorsque Rogue l'ouvrit lui-même.

- Professeur Rogue…

- Potter, vous êtes vivant. Comment ?

- Je vous le dirai demain durant ma retenue. Sal, ici présent voudrait avoir une petite conversation avec l'idiot du village.

- A quel sujet ?

- Le sujet mineur selon lequel il pense que c'est cruel de garder les enfants dans le château.

- Et qui est exactement Sal ?

- Salazar Serpentard, l'un des Fondateurs.

- Serpentard, ici ? Et depuis quand ?

- Il est dans ce château depuis sa mort. Vous devez l connaître sous le nom de Peeves.

- Peeves ?

- Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi on n'a jamais réussi à l'exorciser ?

- Tu sais qu'il est très malpoli de parler d'une personne devant elle , interrompit Serpentard.

- Désolé Sal. A plus tard Professeur. Harry se retourna, entra dans le bureau et ferma la porte derrière lui.

- Tu viens de me fermer la porte au nez…

- Désolé Sal… Grindlewald…un mot ?

- Mr Potter, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon séjour en Amérique.

- Cela ne vous concerne pas. Salazar voudrait révoquer l'interdiction de jouer au Quidditch et avec un peu de chance empêcher le ministère de fourrer son nez dans les affaires de l'école.

- Si Serpentard le souhaite il peut le faire. As-tu trouvé l'un de ses portraits ?

- Non, j'ai trouvé son fantôme.

- Aucun des Fondateurs n'ai resté comme fantôme, et encore moins Serpentard.

- Directeur vous ne le savez peut être pas, mais à mon époque il était considéré comme très impoli de parler de quelqu'un alors qu'il est en face de vous.

- Vous êtes Salazar Serpentard ? Le vieil homme semblait choqué. Comment Harry a-t-il réussi à vous trouver ?

- Oh, il m'a surpris en train de comploter une farce en Fourchelangue, répondit Peeves.

- Je vois. Et bien nous devrions appeler notre Ministre de la Magie. Serpentard vous devriez faire en sorte avoir l'air louche.

Serpentard se transforma en une imitation parfaite de Godric.

- Venez donc prendre un petit repas, Fudge, était en train de dire Dumbledore. Un petit moment plus tard Fudge arriva en tourbillonnant par la cheminée.

- Dumbledore… Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous auriez besoin de moi…

- Cornélius, ce n'est pas moi qui désire vous parler. Permettez moi de vous présenter Salazar Serpentard.

Salazar reprit son apparence.

- Enchanté Ministre Fudge. Je suis revenu de mon millénaire d'errance pour m'apercevoir que le ministère avait de nouveau interféré avec les affaires de l'école. Nous nous sommes coupé du ministère lorsqu'il a tenté de nous faire construire cette école avec seulement un gallion. Nous leur avons retourné lorsque nous avons reçu une somme plus importante d'un donateur plus généreux. Je déclare que tous les changements apportés à cette école par le Ministère de la Magie sont désormais annulés; Directeur, le règlement complet de l'école peut être trouvé dans cette pièce. Sous les livres de divination tirez la patte gauche du pinson qui se trouve à droite de ces étagères.

Harry put ressentir la magie du château répondre à ces paroles tandis que les instructions apparaissaient sur le panneau d'affichage des Maisons.

- Au revoir Fudge, dit gaiement Salazar, alors qu'il aidait Fugue réapparaître dans son bureau au Ministère. Une fois qu'il fut revenu à Poudlard, il fit remarquer à Harry qu'il devrait retourner dans sa salle commune.


	11. Des Anges et une visite à Voldy

Salut ! Je vous préviens tous, tout de suite, mes chers lecteurs, ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé par Cicin, parce que mon ordi me fait des caprices. Je pense donc que vous trouverez dans ce dernier quelques (cough!beaucoup!cough!) fautes.

J'espère que vous m'en excuserez. A présent voici ce que vous attendez tous : Le Chapitre.

Chapitre 11 :

La première leçon le lendemain était Transfiguration. Harry était très impatient d'assister à de cours, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre qu'ils allaient étudier l'art de devenir des animagus. Il écoutait le petit discours de MacGonagall tout en essayant de trouver un moyen d'échapper à la prise de la potion animagus.

- Comme beaucoup d'entre vous doivent le savoir, la seule façon de devenir un animagus est de préparer une potion. Vous devez le faire vous-même. Il existe une ancienne légende qui raconte qu'il existe une chambre dans le château qui vous révélera votre forme d'animagus mais cela n'a jamais été prouvé. Nous avons de la chance, le professeur Rogue n'a pas cours à cette heure-ci, il vous autorisera donc à utiliser sa salle de classe pour créer votre potion. Je dois vous avertir que cette potion est extrêmement complexe.

Harry s'aperçu que Neville paraissait très nerveux, tandis que la classe se dirigeait vers la salle de potions. Harry se mis à marcher à ces côtés.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Neville, dit Harry.

- J'ai toujours voulu être un animagus…

- Tu sais, la chambre dont parlait MacGonagall, je l'ai trouvé. Elle n'a pas voulu me dire ma forme mais elle m'a dit la tienne.

Le visage de Neville s'éclaira.

- Qu'est-ce que je suis ?

- Une panthère. Tu seras capable de te transformer sans problème, mais ne… Harry s'arrêta de parler lorsque Rogue, semble t il dans une rage folle, de précipita vers lui.

- Potter, mon bureau. Immédiatement. Et ne discutez pas, vous avez assez d'ennuis comme cela, dit il alors que Harry ouvrait la bouche pour se défendre. Il marcha en silence vers le bureau de Rogue. Il y était assis depuis une dizaine de minutes lorsque Rogue y fit irruption. Il semblait fatigué et inquiet. Harry n'avait jamais vu son professeur avec une telle tête.

- Vous allez bien, Professeur ?

- Oui Potter, j'ai seulement passé une très mauvaise nuit.

- Il y a eu une réunion ? demanda Harry.

- Non. Une autre affaire, pour laquelle vous ne pourriez pas m'aider. J'aimerai savoir comment vous avez réussit à survivre à la potion. Une seule goutte aurait suffit à tuer un dragon.

- C'est que je dois être plus résistant qu'un dragon.

- Je me demandait Potter : pourquoi me faites vous confiance et pas à Dumbledore ? Si on oublie les faits évidents.

- Vous possédez quelque chose que Dumbledore n'a pas.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Rogue avec intérêt.

- Votre Amulette de Vérité.

- Comment le savez-vous ?

- La phrase moldue « Il en faut un pour en connaître un » me vient à l'esprit.

Rogue sursauta.

- Vous en avez une ?

Harry acquiesça.

- Quel service avez-vous rendu à la forêt? demanda Harry.

- J'ai soigné un oiseau.

- Est il resté avec vous après? demanda Harry. Rogue acquiesça.

- Est-ce que j'ai raison de penser qu'il avait des ailes rouges et qu'il a fallut le guérir grâce à des larmes ?

- C'était une phoenix que j'ai guéri. Elle se trouve dans la forêt en ce moment.

- Alors vous êtes donc un confrère ange, dit Harry un petit peu surpris.

- Un satané ange. Ils ont envoyé l'enfant de deux enfants royaux dans ce monde et j'ai été maudit jusqu'à ce que je la retrouve et la ramène là où elle devrait être. Je n'aurais pas eu besoin de venir ici si la lignée royale angélique ne s'était pas éteinte. Pourquoi es tu ici ?

- Je peux te dire certaines infos s'il s'agit d'un ange démoniaque que tu cherches…

Rogue releva la tête brusquement.

- Quel âge as-tu ?

- J'ai seulement seize ans, mais je suis en parti un elfe. Nous cherchons un elfe vampirique puisque la lignée royale s'est éteinte. J'ai été chargé de retrouver ce membre de la famille royale.

- En partie un ange, en partie un elfe , demanda Rogue. Harry acquiesça.

- Pour autant que je sache Lily et James Potter étaient tout deux humain.

- Cela montre à quel point tu en sais peu sur eux, dit Harry avec impudence.

- J'ai bien peur Potter que je doive te donner une détention pour ce commentaire. Que peux tu me dire sur l'ange démoniaque ?

- Elle a épousé un elfe vampirique.

- Cela peut poser un problème, dit Rogue avec délicatesse.

- Cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas visité le monde des Elfes, mais je crois que leur fils est l'actuel souverain.

- Pourquoi ?

- Un concours de circonstances…

Harry fut presque soulagé lorsqu'il y eu une grattement à la porte.

Rogue remit en place son masque de colère et ouvrit la porte avec brusquerie.

- Sévérus, j'espère que tu n'es pas en train de torturer Potter.

- Il arrive Minerva. Potter sortez de ce bureau immédiatement nous parlerons de tout ceci en détention.

Le soir trouva Harry hors du bureau de Rogue.

- Entrez, claqua une voix familière de derrière la porte, lorsque Harry tapa à la porte.

- Mr Potter, dit Rogue alors que Harry entrait et s'asseyait. A propos de votre présence à une réunion de Mangemorts, je pense que vous seriez plus utile si vous me disiez ce que vous savez sur l'ange démoniaque.

- J'en parlerai devant le Conseil. Je peux y aller avec vous. Quand pensez vous y retourner ?

- Je pourrais y voyager durant le week end.

- Rogue, j'ai comploté...

- Vraiment… Je pensais que les Griffondors étaient seulement doué pour comploter des farces.

- Tu serais surpris. Je me demandais si tu ne souhaitais pas être une bonne fois pour toute débarrassé des Mangemorts. Je pourrais faire en sorte que l'Idiot Ténébreux me tue…

- Tu ferais cela ?

- Pour un autre ange, oui…Même pour un qui à été cruel envers moi dés le jour de notre première rencontre.

Rogue baissa la tête puis la releva lentement.

- Il est peut être temps que Sévérus Rogue disparaisse, enfin je veux dire meurt. Je pourrais revenir sous une autre identité. Le visage que je possède en ce moment est un déguisement qui m'a été mis par mon père adoptif…

Ils passèrent l'heure suivante à tout planifier afin que la « mort » de Rogue se passe dans les meilleures conditions, tout comme ils commencèrent à parler de l'apparition du nouveau professeur Mark Moonshine (le véritable nom de Rogue).

- De quelle couleur sont tes ailes ?

- Elles sont d'un jaune assez terne.

- C'est une couleur commune ?

- Assez… As-tu déjà été dans le monde des Anges ? Harry secoua la tête en signe de dénégation et Rogue continua :

- Donc, plus la couleur est foncée plus ton clan est loin dans la hiérarchie et moins tu es puissant magiquement Je suis situé au milieu de la hiérarchie et le jaune est la couleur de mon clan…la Lune luie d'une lumière jaune.

- Quelles sont les autres couleurs des clans ?

- Et bien, il y a le clan des Chanteurs du Soleil qui ont des ailes rouges, les Dormeurs des Mers, qui en ont des bleus et bien sur, les Yaersa Mai qui est…je veux dire était le clan de la famille royale. Leurs ailes étaient d'un blanc très pur. Les clans les moins importants se sont souvent mélangés entre eux mais les Yaersa Mai étaient très exclusifs, c'est pourquoi la princesse des Anges fut tellement choquée…

Il semblerait que Rogue en aurait dit plus mais soudain il se tordit en deux de douleur et agrippa son bras. Il réussit à souffler « réunion » entre ses dens. Harry transféra la marque de Rogue sur son propre bras et utilisa le porto loin de Rogue.

Il atterrit dans une pièce sombre au mur en bois sombre. Voldemort se tenait debout au milieu de la pièce et Harry sentit sa cicatrice le chatouiller un peu. Nirah bougea un peu autour de son poignet. Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les Mangemorts étaient arrivés. Harry fut soulager de voir qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de se prosterner à ses pieds et de lui embrasser le bas de ses robes. Voldemort prit la parole :

- J'ai été informé qu'un traître se trouvait parmi vous. Je connais son nom, il sait que c'est de lui que je parle. Je lui demande de s'avancer… Harry regarda autour de lui et remarqua un petit homme qui tremblait des pieds à la tête ainsi qu'un autre homme qui n'arrêtait pas de bouger de manière inconfortable. Harry fut surpris de voir combien d'espion se trouvait dans les rangs de Voldemort. Lorsque personne ne s'avança Voldemort dit :

- Mes Mangemorts, le traître est…

Il aurait pu continuer mais Harry lui épargna cette peine.

- Moi.

Voldemort se retourna pour lui faire face.

- Sévérus, mon ami volage, toi…non, ce n'est pas toi que je cherche.

- Et pourtant si. J'ai envoyé le message avec l'information qu'un des Mangemorts du Cercle intérieur était un espion. J'ai mis un faux nom pour me couvrir. Je travaille pour Dumbledore depuis le début. Faites ce que voulez de moi, je me fiche de ce qui peut m'arriver maintenant.

- Imbécile. Tu ne vas pas mourir, ton sort sera encore pire que la mort.

- N'essayez pas de lancer contre moi les Détraqueurs, ils ne m'attaqueront pas. Il était vrai que les Détraqueurs étaient une forme de démon et qu'aucun démon n'attaquerait un ange en temps de paix car il serait alors juger et condamné à mort.

- Et bien puisqu'ils te trouvent si peu appétissant il va falloir que je trouve un autre moyen. Mais pour le moment… Endoloris ! Harry encaissa simplement le sort sans effet véritable sur lui grâce à l'entraînement de Salazar.

- Vous savez, je pense que même Harry Potter pourrait lancer un sort plus puissant que ça, dit Harry d'une voie amusée.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	12. Rencontre avec Moonshine

Chapitre douze :

Apparemment, cela n'était pas la meilleure des choses à dire à Voldemort alors qu'il était déjà irrité par vous.

- Ce garçon ne pourrait même pas tuer une araignée, cracha Voldemort, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Si c'est l'opinion que vous vous faîtes de Harry Potter, alors je vous plains. Mais cela n'a pas d'importance, vous vous apercevrez très bientôt que Dumbledore est très doué lorsqu'il s'agit d'utiliser la Magie Noire. Dit Harry en riant presque.

- Ne me parle pas de ce pompeux idiot.

- Tom, vous confondez Dumbledore et Fudge. Vous vous sentez bien ?

Les yeux de Voldemort brûlaient presque de fureur.

- Imbécile, tu vas mourir pour cela. Nott, Crabbe, emportez-le et pendez-le par les pieds devant les Trois Balais ensuite tuez-le.

- Ces deux-là ne semble même pas savoir par quel bout tenir une épée…

- Ça suffit ! Et L'imbécile des Ténèbres quitta la salle.

Harry permit à Nott et à Crabbe de le faire apparaître à Pré au lard.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Mme Rosmerta entama sa marche quotidienne vers le boulanger qui se trouvait au coin de la rue pour son petit déjeuner, elle vit une scène cauchemardesque. Il y avait la Marque des Ténèbres dans les airs. Elle se retourna et vit, pendu au toit par ses chevilles, un Sévérus Rogue tout de noir vêtu. Elle courut vers Poudlard en criant.

Harry se réveilla et se trouva sur une table de marbre, dans l'infirmerie de l'école. Il grogna… Il ne s'était trouvé ici qu'une fois avant et ce lorsqu'il était tombé du plafond de la Grande Salle. Il vérifia son corps, les sorts post-mortem avaient déjà été effectués. Il se leva et fit apparaître une note.

_« L'homme que vous connaissez sous le nom de Sévérus Rogue ne sera pas enterré par vous. C'est à nous, ses véritables frères, que revient cet honneur. »_

Il sourit en voyant la petite note et s'éclipsa de l'infirmerie. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui apprit qu'il était en retard de dix minutes pour son cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

- M. Potter, j'espère que je n'aurais pas à subir vos retards à chacun de mes cours.

Harry jeta un regard mauvais à Polik.

# - Je ne peux pas dire à mon corps quand revenir à la vie, n'est-ce pas ! #, S'exclama-t-il en Elfique.

Polik haussa un sourcil mais ne fit aucun commentaire sur le sujet.

- Très bien jeunes gens, maintenant que M. Potter est ici, nous allons commencer un petit test. J'aimerai que vous alliez tous dans le couloir. Je vous appellerai chacun votre tour. M. Potter aimeriez-vous commencer ?

Harry acquiesça. Ils regardèrent le reste de la classe quitter la pièce.

# - Alors professeur, quel est le sujet de la leçon aujourd'hui ? #

# - Pour toi ? La pratique de tes formes animagus, les boucliers et l'invisibilité. Je suppose que c'était toi, ce matin, qui était pendu devant les Trois Balais. #

Harry acquiesça de nouveau.

# - La façon dont les professeurs parlent de toi ne dirait pas que tu…#

# - Les professeurs ne connaissent pas le nouveau moi. #

# - Enfin bon, commençons cette classe. #

Harry devint invisible.

- Patil ! Appela Polik.

Parvati s'avança dans la salle. Elle était en train d'enfourner en vitesse un poudrier dans sa poche.

- Mlle Patil, je vais faire apparaître différentes créatures, je veux que vous réussissiez à les battre.

Mlle Patil acquiesça pour montrer qu'elle avait comprit. Harry se transforma en un lutin galois. Parvati haussa un sourcil mais elle se hâta de passer à l'action et envoya un sort de pétrification dans la direction de Harry. Il toucha son bouclier et Harry en profita pour se changer en un chien ressemblant, à s'y méprendre, à un sinistros. Parvati hurla, et s'enfui à toutes jambes de la pièce.

- Oups.

# - Allons Harry, ce n'est pas juste d'utiliser les points faibles des gens. #

# - J'avais pourtant l'impression que le but du jeu était de les faire sortir de cette salle le plus vite possible. #

# J'abdique… Harry : un, le reste de la classe : zip. # « Zabini ! »

La plupart des élèves ne purent faire face qu'à cinq ou six créatures. Ceux qui avaient participé à l'AD étaient un peu meilleur. Ce fut Hermione qui fini première avec dix huit créatures, (elle fut battu lorsque Harry se transforma en elfe de maison) Neville aussi se défendit avec brio (il fut battu lorsque Harry se changea en Rogue) Ron fut vaincu par une Acromantula.

- Où étais-tu Harry ? S'exclama Hermione lorsqu'il s'assit à côté d'elle à la table des Griffondors. Harry allait lui répondre lorsque Dumbledore se leva et se racla la gorge. Son sourire habituel n'était pas en place.

- Il est, de mon triste devoir, de vous annoncer la mort de notre professeur le plus distingué. Le professeur Rogue a été retrouvé, ce matin, mort, à Pré au lard.

A ce moment, on aurait pu entendre une plume tombée dans la Grande Salle. Harry jeta un regard à Malefoy pour voir comment il prenait la nouvelle. Il fut surprit de voir quece dernierparaissait être très apeuré. Harry se trouva à se demander s'il y avait plus à voir chezlui que ce qui sautait aux yeux au premier abord. Harry le fixa intensément. Il se demanda siil était au courant de la mission de Rogue.

Dumbledore décréta qu'aucun cours ne serait assuré aujourd'hui. Cet après-midi trouva Harry assit sur la rive du lac avec Ron et Hermione. Tous deux étaient très silencieux.

- Nous étions toujours si cruels avec lui, dit Hermione d'une voix éteinte.

Ron acquiesça et le silence s'installe de nouveau entre les trois amis.

- Vous savez qui c'est , demanda Ron en désignant une figure habillée de manière moldue qui s'avançait vers eux. Il ressemblait à un étudiant américain.

- Bonjour, j'espère que je suis au bon endroit. Je viens pour le poste de professeur des Potions. J'espère que la place est encore libre…

Ron se leva avec précipitation s'exclama avec fureur :

- Vous venez pour la place… Par Merlin, il est mort seulement ce matin.

- Qui est mort ? Je suis arrivé au mauvais moment ?

Ron regarda bouche-bée l'homme qui continua :

- Je suis venu car il y avait une petite annonce dans le Daily Prophète il y a une semaine. J'ai voyagé de manière moldue depuis la Roumanie où je passais une année sabbatique. C'est là que je l'ai lu et j'ai accouru ici… Est-ce que le poste est toujours libre ?

- Qui a publié la petite annonce ? Demanda Hermione d'une petite voix.

L'étudiant sortit un morceau de parchemin de sa poche et l'étudia.

- Ah ! Un certain M. Rogue. Je suppose qu'il s'agit du directeur de cette école ?

- Non le professeur Rogue était le dernier professeur des Potions. Il a été tué par Voldemort cette nuit. Quel est votre nom ? Demanda Harry.

- Mark Moonshine.

- S'il vous plait pouvez-vous soulever votre manche gauche ?

« Moonshine » passa le test haut la main.

- Je vais vous conduire chez le Directeur. Vous venez avec nous ? Hermione, Ron ?

- Non…Ron ?

- Non…

Harry se dirigea vers le château avec « Moonshine »

- Je ne sais pas comment te remercier pour ce que tu as fais pour moi.

- Eh bien, tu pourrais soit me devoir une faveur magique soit tu ne dis rien à personne à propos de mon inhabilité à mourir et mes pouvoirs de Métamorphomage.

- Très bien. Je ne dirais rien.

Ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille gardant l'accès au bureau du Directeur. Harry la regarda avec attention. Peu de personne le savaient, mais cette statue était sensée le représenter. Puisqu'il n'avait pas le courage de se lancer dans les devinettes pour trouver le nom de la sucrerie qui servait cette semaine de mot de passe, il plaça son poignet dans la gueule de la statue. Il se mit en mouvement et regarda tout autour de lui.

- Bonjour…Oh! C'est toi. Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis…longtemps. Quel était le nom du familier de Salazar ?

- Riazt. La gargouille se mit à pivoter.

- Comment…comment as-tu su ce qu'il fallait faire, Harry ?

- Je te le dirai une autre fois. Harry poussa la porte et l'ouvrit.

- Ah! M. Potter…Comment puis-je vous aider ?

- Le professeur Rogue et moi-même n'étions peut-être pas les meilleurs amis du monde mais je pense qu'il est de mon devoir de vous dire que c'est vous qui l'avez tué.

- Je sais M. Potter. Que puis-je pour vous sinon ?

- Cet homme…Mark Moonshine aimerait se présenter pour le poste de professeur des Potions. Rogue savait qu'il allait se faire tuer bientôt puisqu'il à fait paraître une petite annonce pour son poste dans le Daily Prophète…il y a à peine une semaine. Bonne chance Mr Moonshine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	13. Anges et Démons

Chapitre 13 :

Le soir, durant le dîner, le professeur Dumbledore se leva pour prendre la parole.

- J'aimerais vous présenter votre nouveau professeur des Potions, le professeur Mark Moonshine.

Harry regarda vers Malefoy, pour voir quelle serait sa réaction face à ce remplaçant. Il fut surpris de le voir courir vers la table des professeurs. Il se tint debout devant Moonshine et tous deux levèrent la paume de leur main qu'ils firent se toucher.

- Mark, ils m'ont dit que tu étais mort. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenus ? Je me suis rendu malade à force de m'inquiéter.

- Je suis désolé Drago, mais j'ai de bonnes nouvelles…

Les deux hommes réalisèrent soudain que la Grande Salle entière les fixait.

- Nous parlerons plus tard, dit Moonshine.

Malefoy acquiesça et retourna à la table des Serpentard.

Dumbledore reprit la parole.

- Il est l'heure de manger, je pense.

Le bruit des conversations reprit.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alors que Harry sortait de la Grande Salle, Moonshine l'arrêta.

- M. Potter, voudriez-vous venir dans mon bureau s'il vous plait.

Harry acquiesça et dit à Ron et Hermione de ne pas l'attendre.

Malefoy se trouvait déjà dans le bureau de Rogue lorsqu'ils y entrèrent.

- Moonshine, ta mort t'a remué le cerveau pour que tu ne sache plus choisir tes amis, dit-il avec un léger rire.

- Ne ris pas. Potter sait qui est l'ange démoniaque. C'est lui qui tient toutes les cartes à présent.

Malefoy haussa les sourcils. Harry demanda :

- Comment Malefoy s'est-il retrouvé mêlé à cette histoire ?

- Drago est un démon.

- Ne me dites pas que la lignée royale des Démons c'est aussi éteinte.

- Oh que si, répondit Drago avec sécheresse. En quoi cela te concerne-t-il ?

- Je suis en partie un Ange.

- Apparemment Lily et James étaient un Ange et un Elfe, dit Rogue avec douceur.

- Je n'ai jamais dis ça Rogue, lui rétorqua Harry en riant.

- Alors tu as été adopté ?

- Non, je ne l'ai pas été. Mais ce ne sont pas vos affaires.

- Quelles preuves avons-nous que tu n'es pas en train de jouer avec nos nerfs ? Lança Malefoy.

- C'était Harry qui était pendu au toit des Trois Balais après avoir été brutalement assassiné.

- J'ai lu ce qui se raconte… Mais bon sang Potter comment es-tu encore vivant après tous ces sorts et comment as-tu réussis à berner Dumbledore ? Tant qu'on y est comment es-tu arrivé à boire la Potion de Neville en cours... Potter que caches-tu ? Cracha Drago avec agressivité.

- A part le fait que je sois complètement indestructible et que je n'ai pas de date de mort ? Rien.

- Dis-moi un mensonge, demanda Malefoy.

Harry y réfléchi un instant.

- Mon cousin est anorexique.

Drago se renfrogna.

- Je ne peux pas dire si tu me mens ou pas. Les seules personnes capables de mentir à un Démon sont les Daemions.

- Que leur est-il arrivé ?

Drago tiqua.

- Il existait un groupe de personnes appelé les Ombres. Ils désiraient détruire les Daemion, et ils y sont parvenus. Ils les ont tués tous en une seule nuit. Les garde royaux les ont poursuivit et les ont tous massacrés…sauf moi. Ils m'ont envoyé à la recherche d'un Ange démoniaque. Si j'y retourne sans elle je me ferai massacrer. Alors comment as-tu réussis à me mentir ? Demanda Malefoy.

- Je me suis entraîné. De toute façon on peut toujours dire une chose tout en lui faisant prendre une autre signification, ce que je trouve très pratique.

Drago plissa ses yeux mais ne répondis rien. Rogue tenta d'alléger l'atmosphère.

- Harry et moi nous rendrons dans la Réalité angélique ce week-end.

- Sais-tu au moins de quelle couleur sont ses ailes ? Demanda Malefoy, sa voix débordant de sarcasmes.

- Non, il ne le sait pas, coupa Harry. Désolé, s'excusa-t-il. J'aime seulement surprendre les gens… un trait de Serpentard je suppose. Harry fit apparaître ses ailes blanches et sa queue de Tigre sibérien, ainsi que ses griffes à ses pieds et ses mains.

Pendant un instant Rogue et Malefoy eurent la mâchoire pendante.

- Toi ? fut tout ce que put sortir Drago.

- Harry, je croyais que tu m'avais dit que l'Ange démoniaque avait épousé un Elfe vampirique, dit Rogue.

Harry fit apparaître ses crocs et ses oreilles pointues également.

- Lily Evans?

Harry acquiesça.

- Si je l'avais su plus tôt, j'aurais pu quitter cet endroit il y a trente ans.

- Trente et un.

Rogue lui lança un regard mauvais. Drago repris la parole :

- Je te préviens que j'aimerai savoir ce qui va m'arriver une fois que tu te seras révélé aux Démons.

Malefoy semblait inquiet.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne les laisserai pas te tuer.

- C'est d'un grand réconfort. Potter qui s'évanouie dés qu'un Détraqueur s'approche de lui me propose de me protéger.

- Eh bien, puisque je suis un Daemion, il ne devrait plus y avoir de problème, mais dis-le-moi Drago si tu n'es pas rassuré. Mais je te préviens, si j'accepte le trône, c'est toi qui sera roi en mon absence. Tu peux quitter le monde des sorciers beaucoup plus facilement que moi.

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que tu es le seul Démon que je connaisse, et tu me semble parfait pour tenir ce rôle. Pour être tout à fait honnête, je dois également régner sur les Anges et les Elfes en plus des Démons. Si ça continue, la Reine va décider que je fais partie de sa famille. En fait, ne tentons pas le Destin.

Rogue et Drago lui firent tous deux les gros yeux.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	14. Nouveau professeur et cour de Potions

Et voilà, comme promis, je remplace l'ancien chapitre par la version corrigée. Encore un gros merci à Cicin pour me supporter et de continuer à me corriger malgré ma lenteur pour traduire les chapitre. Le chapitre suivant ne devrait pas tarder.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 14 :

« - Je me demande comment sera le nouveau professeur de potions, dit Hermione alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les donjons.

- Il semble plus sympa que Rogue, répondit Ron.

Hermione acquiesça.

- Harry, il y a une sortie à Pré au Lard d'organisée ce week-end, est-ce que tu veux y aller , repris Hermione.

- Je ne peux pas, dit Harry. J'ai les lois elfiques à étudier, continua-t-il dans un murmure.

- Tu veux parler de ces énormes livres que Hedwige ne fait que te livrer ?

Harry acquiesça, honteux de devoir mentir à ses amis, mais cela lui semblait si naturel. Il supposait que cela lui venait de son côté démoniaque. Ils s'agglutinèrent face à la salle de classe.

- Eh Potty, dit une voix traînante familière. Ron se tendit immédiatement, prêt à se battre.

- Oui, Dra… Malefoy.

- Un message de la part de Moonshine. Malefoy passa un morceau de parchemin à Harry.

- Merci Malefoy. Le blond s'éloigna d'un pas nonchalant. Hermione parut surprise

- Est-ce que je viens juste de voir Malefoy nous parler et ne pas nous insulter, Ron ou moi ?

- J'ai bien peur que oui, dit Ron. Cela ne peut vouloir dire qu'une seule chose : la fin du monde est proche.

Moonshine les dépassa et rentra dans la salle de classe. Il portait un large T-shirt délavé et un vieux jeans. Il ressemblait encore à un étudiant moldu. Rien n'aurait pu accentuer plus la différence avec l'ancien professeur de Potions. Une fois qu'ils furent tous installés, Moonshine sembla réaliser que pratiquement toute la classe le fixait avec insistance.

- Je voix que vous semblez penser que si je suis ici c'est à cause du malheur survenu au Professeur Rogue. Ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai passé un an en Roumanie à étudier les vampires. J'ai reçu le Journal des Sorciers un matin, il y a de cela une semaine dans lequel j'ai trouver une petite annonce pour cette proposition de travail. J'ai voyagé jusqu'ici le plus rapidement possible, mais mon balai s'est brisé en cours de route et j'ai du voyager de manière moldue.

Les regards assassins s'arrêtèrent immédiatement.

- Mr Rogue avait prévu de vous faire étudier la potion de Souvenir, mais le principal m'a demandé de vous enseigner une potion avancée de repérage, alors nous allons nous y atteler… elle se trouve page 345 de votre livre.

Il y eu un peu de remue-ménage de la part des Griffondor alors qu'ils commençaient à sortir leurs chaudrons et leurs ingrédients pour les potions. Les Serpentards ne bougèrent pas, à l'exception de Malefoy, dont le contenu du chaudron avait déjà commencé à bouillir.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je devrai écouter un Sang de Bourbe tel que vous , demanda Zabini.

- Parce que, Mr Zabini, je suis un Sang Pur et je vais me mettre en colère…désolé…très très en colère si vous ne vous décidé pas à bouger immédiatement. Je connais de très jolis nids d'araignées dans la Forêt Interdite, et nous pourrions tous nous y rendre pour collecter certains ingrédients durant cette leçon, à moins que vous ne préfèreriez concocter cette potion ?

Les Serpentards commencèrent à bouger. Harry se demanda si Moonshine savait que Ron était terrorisé par les araignées, il pouvait voir Ron se murmurer des paroles qui ressemblait étrangement à : « Bouge-toi…bouge-toi ! »

Moonshine commença à circuler dans la classe.

- Mr Potter vous semblez être assez doué pour préparer des potions.

- Le professeur Rogue était un bon professeur, répondit Harry.

- En tout cas il ne semblait pas vous apprécier particulièrement. Ses notes sont assez… amusantes.

- Mon père avait l'habitude de le malmener lorsqu'ils étaient à l'école. Il me détestait.

- C'est dommage lorsque les gens ne peuvent pas voir au-delà de leur haine envers une personne et la transfère sur quelqu'un d'autre.

Harry faillit éclater de rire. Il est vrai que c'était très drôle d'entendre Rogue s'insulter lui-même. Il s'était révélé que le Sévérus Rogue qu'il connaissait était en fait placer sous un sort lancer par son père. Il avait naturellement les cheveux blonds qu'il portait maintenant très court et les yeux violets. Son visage était plus plein et ses traits avaient un petit air asiatique. Le résultat était assez intéressant. Harry pouvait voir un bon nombre de filles qui l'admiraient. Il se demanda ce qu'elles feraient si elles savaient qu'il s'agissait en réalité du Professeur Faites-quelque-chose-de-mal-et-je-vous-décapite Rogue.

Lorsque la fin de la classe arriva, même Neville et Crabbe avaient préparé une potion potable.

Harry nota que Hermione fronçait les sourcils.

- Tu n'aimes pas le Professeur Moonshine ?

- Si, mais il y a quelque chose de différent chez lui, répondit elle.

- Et bien, il est l'opposé complet de Rogue, dit Ron.

- Il y a des similitudes, ses aptitudes pour les potions sont les même que celles de Rogue, répondit Hermione distraitement.

- Peut être qu'ils ont la même manière d'enseigner, dit Harry avec un haussement d'épaule. Quelle est notre prochaine leçon ?

- Self Défense.

Harry poussa un grognement. Ron et Hermione haussèrent les sourcils.

Comme Harry l'avait prévu les jumeaux faisaient le pitre. Alors qu'il entrait Aryan commença une révérence mais fut rattrapé de justesse par Arye. Harry haussa les yeux au ciel et rejoignit le reste de la classe.

- Maintenant que vous êtes tous présent…, commença Arye

- … Nous pouvons commencer, dit Aryan

- La première chose que vous allez apprendre…

- … Sera la…

- … Chute.

- Nous allons vous envoyer valser…

- … A moins que vous ne nous y envoyer en premier.

- S'il vous plait placer vous…

- … Sur deux lignes.

Ron mis un coup de coude à Harry dans les côtes.

- Ils agissent comme Fred et Georges. Je me demande s'ils se sont déjà rencontrer.

- J'espère que non, grogna Harry.

Ron l'observa avec surprise

Les élèves se placèrent sur deux lignes. Harry se trouvait approximativement au centre de la ligne que s'attribua Arye. De son poste il avait un bon point de vue pour observer la technique des deux Elfes. Hermione tenta de faire basculer Aryan mais ce fut elle qui fut envoyer valdinguer. Cependant, elle accomplie un atterrissage parfait. Harry apprit plus tard qu'elle possédait une ceinture bleue en karaté.

Le cas de Ron fut simple : il est venu, il a volé, il s'est scratché.

Alors que Harry s'approchait de Arye, il s'aperçu que Aryan avait stoppé son groupe et qu'ils s'étaient groupé pour observer avec attention Harry et Arye.

# - J'aimerais un combat à la loyal, gentleman. # Dit Harry en Elfique.

# - Et bien, nous considérerions un combat loyal, un combat entre toi et nous deux. #

# - Vous les Elfes, vous avez vraiment une drôle d'idée d'un combat à la loyale. #

Le combat commença alors, et pour tout dire ce fut bref. Arye tenta de balayer avec sa jambe les pieds de Harry tandis que Aryan lui envoyait un coup de poing en pleine tête. Harry sauta par-dessus la jambe de Arye et fit un bond sur le côté pour éviter le coup de Aryan, employant pour l'occasion un mouvement qui ressemblait fort à une arabesque. Il atterrit sur ses pieds, et les jumeaux attaquèrent de nouveau, Arye avec un autre coup de poing qu'il accompagna d'un coup de pied qui aurait touché Harry juste en dessous de sa cage thoracique. Harry attrapa le pied et utilisa la force qu'Arye avait mis dans son mouvement pour l'envoyer voler et ce dernier atterri sur Aryan.

# - Assez. # agonisèrent-ils à l'unisson.

Harry acquiesça et se dirigea vers l'endroit où se trouvaient Ron et Hermione.

- C'était vachement sidérant, dit Ron.

- Et bien, ce sont des jumeaux, lui répondit Harry alors qu'il regardait les dits jumeaux faire un massacre dans les rangs des élèves. A moins que tu ne fasses référence à la nouvelle façon de voler que tu viens juste de découvrir, demanda-t-il dans un éclat de rire.

- Comment as-tu réussi à apprendre à te battre ainsi ?

- Godric Griffondor était peut être obsédé par les règles à suivre et une personne peu amène parfois, mais je peux vous dire qu'il était un professeur extraordinaire, dit Harry de manière à ce que seulement ses amis et probablement les Elfes ne l'entendent.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	15. Résultats des BUSES et Anges

Voila le chapitre suivant. Il n'a pas encore été corrigé par Cicin, et sera remplacé par le bon après. Je vous laisse à votre lecture en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Laissez moi un petit review pour me le dire SVP.

: bla, bla : paroles prononcées en langue phoenix.

bla, bla paroles prononcées en Fourchelangue.

# bla, bla # paroles prononcées en Elfique.

$ bla, bla $ paroles en Angélique.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 15 :

Ce soir là Harry était assis dans la Salle Commune en train de lire un livre particulièrement barbant lorsque Hermione lui demanda :

- Harry, quelles étaient tes résultats à tes BUSE.

Harry leva les yeux de son livre surpris.

- Je ne sais pas… Je les oubliés. Je suppose qu'ils ont du se perdre lorsque je suis partis de chez les Dursley, dit il en faisant la grimace.

- Mais Harry, il faut que tu t'inscrives dans les classes que tu veux suivre cette année sur un formulaire qui se trouve dans cette enveloppe, s'inquiéta Hermione.

- Je pense que c'est le Professeur McGonagall qui a choisi pour moi alors. Je vais aller la voir et lui demander.

Harry se dirigea vers le bureau de McGonagall, qui se trouvait être ce lui de Rowena à l'époque des Fondateurs. Il se demanda si le professeur était au courant des appartements attenant à la pièce. Il frappa à la porte.

- Entrez, cria Mc Gonagall de derrière la porte. Harry entra et referma la porte derrière lui. Le professeur leva les yeux.

- Bonjour Mr Potter, comment puis je vous aider ?

- Je voulais savoir quels avaient été mes résultats aux BUSE.

- Ah oui, vos résultats sont revenus non ouvert. J'ai inscrit votre nom sur la liste de tous les cours nécessaires pour devenir un auror. Seulement vos examinateurs savent quels sont vos résultats.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

- Avez-vous encore la lettre ?

- Oui, personne en dehors de vous-même ne peut ouvrir l'enveloppe. Il y a un sort qui protège les résultats des gens mal intentionnés. Elle lui passa une lourde lettre, qui la remercia et partit. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la Salle Commune, la plupart des cinquièmes années encore dans la pièce, fixèrent l'enveloppe que Harry tenait dans la main. Il se dirigea vers Ron et Hermione.

- Je viens de pourchasser mes résultats, leur dit il. Il s'assit et ouvrit la lettre.

_Mr H. J. Potter,_

_Nous sommes heureux de vous présenter vos résultats obtenus lors de votre Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Élémentaire. Vu votre statut, vos résultats ont été vérifiés plusieurs fois afin que nous puissions vous assurer de leurs justesses._

_Histoire de la magie : E_

_Astronomie : T_

_Potions : O_

_Divination : O_

_Soins aux créature magiques : O_

_Métamorphose : E_

_Charmes : E_

_Défense contre les Forces du Mal : O+_

_Nous aimerions vous féliciter pour vos résultats de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal où vous avez battus l'ancien record._

_Vous pouvez vous poser des questions sur votre résultat de Divination. L'examinateur dont vous avez prédit l'avenir, a accidentellement cassé après un retourner de temps et est mort deux semaines avant le jour de votre examen._

Harry n'était pas spécialement impressionné par ses résultats, mais il allait sans doute les repasser au moins une fois dans sa vie. Il passa le parchemin à Hermione, qui haussa les sourcils.

- Fred et Georges ne mentaient pas, il y a bien une note qui se nomme Trolle.

Harry se défendit.

- J'avais Voldemort qui jouait avec mon cerveau durant l'examen.

- Cela aurait des répercutions sur les résultats aux examens de tout le monde vieux, murmura Ron tandis qu'il jetait un coup d'œil aux dit résultats d'examens.

Harry observa Hermione. Elle était plongée dans un ancien live, sa baguette suivant les lignes alors qu'elle utilisait un sort de traduction.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

- Rien, lui répondit elle trop rapidement.

Harry lui prit le livre des mains et lut le titre.

- Se faire passer pour mort : comment être très convainquant, par Mort GeGhurt. Pourquoi lis tu ceci ? demanda-t-il.

- Moonshine…Rogue… J'ai besoin de preuves ou tu ne me croiras pas.

- Hermione arrête ça immédiatement. Tu met Rogue en danger en suivant ce chemin, lui siffla-t-il doucement. Il regarda autour de lui pour vérifier si personne ne les écoutait puis lança une bulle du silence.

- Grindlewald ne doit pas apprendre que Rogue est toujours vivant. C'est aussi probablement mieux si il ne sait rien sur moi. Hermione hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait compris. J'ai aidé Rogue… C'était moi qui étais pendu au toit des Trois Balais avec sur moi plus de sorts qu'une cible d'entraînement. Les yeux de Hermione s'agrandirent presque comiquement. Puis, j'ai servi de cible pour la classe entière de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

- Oh Harry ! Est-ce que …

- Heureusement, tous les sorts ont été repousser par les boucliers que j'avais érigé, même celui-là !

- Désolée, si j'avais su…

- Cela n'a pas d'importance. Comment va Krum ?

- Umm…Il va bien. Il a laissé tombé le quidditch. Il est devenu auror maintenant. J'ai peur pour lui.

- Je pourrais demander à La Mort si tu veux.

- Non !

- Très bien. Mais ce n'est pas la peine de trop t'inquiéter pour cela. Même si il meurt tu pourras toujours le revoir. C'est une chose que je ne pourrais jamais faire. Une fois que vous serez tous partis je ne vous reverrai jamais et ce peu importe à quel point je deviens suicidaire.

Hermione acquiesça, puis repris :

- Mais nous sommes encore ici, alors profite du temps que tu passes avec nous tant que tu peux. Tu t'en inquièteras une fois que nous aurons disparus

Harry acquiesça, puis fit un signe en direction de Ron.

- Il a un petit quelque chose pour ta sœur, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione hocha de la tête.

- Avez-vous déjà fait des projets pour Noël ? Demanda Harry à Hermione.

- Eh bien, nous pensions rester chez moi pour les vacances. Nous pensions qu'il serait agréable à la tribu des Weasley de venir chez moi et de visiter ma maison…

- Est-ce que cela signifie que je ne peux pas venir ?

- Bien sur que si tu peux venir. Cela va être chaud pour faire rentrer tout le monde dans la maison, mais on va y arriver.

- Je peux toujours dormir dehors si il n'y a pas assez de place dedans. Je me demande si les Elfes seraient embêté si j'amenais un peu plus de personne que prévu pour le festival de la Mi-hivers.

- Le festival de la Mi-hivers ?

- Je ne t'ai pas encore demandé de venir ? Harry agrandit le bulle afin d'inclure Ron, qui aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître avait continu é à étudier durant toute la conversation.

- Ron, Hermione, voudriez vous venir pour le bal elfique de la Mi-hivers ?

- Bien sur ! fut la réponse simultanée.

- Au fait, je peux trouver pour vous votre forme animagus et ainsi, vous pourrez vous transformer immédiatement…

Ron le fixa intensément tout comme Hermione.

- Harry, tu n'est pas obligé…, commença à dire Hermione, mais elle fut coupée par Ron.

- Ok !

- Hermione tu est une chouette effraie et toi Ron un tigre du Bengale.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es ? demanda Hermione.

- Moi ? Je suis toutes les créatures marchant au soleil, tout comme celle qui ne le voient jamais. Mais je pense que ma forme principale est celle d'un tigre de Sibérie qui me vient de mon héritage démoniaque. Au fait, à propos du bal, je pense que je peux vous autoriser à amener chacun une personne. Mais il faudra que je les rencontre d'abord.

- Très bien Harry, dirent ses deux amis en même temps.

Ils allèrent se coucher.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le vendredi soir, Harry laissa une note dans le livre d'Hermione et une sur son oreiller disant qu'il allait étudier dans son appartement et qu'il ne reviendrait pas avant le lundi car il souhait finir tous les livres sur les lois des Elfes. Puis, il se dirigea vers le bureau de Moonshine, où Mark l'attendait.

- Harry, es tu prêt à voyager ?

Harry acquiesça.

- Bien. Les préparations sont toutes finies. Il siffla brièvement et un phoenix vola vers son épaule.

:- Bonjour , dit Harry.

: - Tu peux me parler :

: - Il s'emblerait. :

Le phoenix s'inclina devant lui.

: - Quel est ton nom , demanda Harry avec curiosité.

: - Je suis Trysen. :

- Tu as un magnifique phoenix.

- Sai-li m'a toujours été très fidèle.

- Son nom est Trysen, dit Harry en riant. Mais Sai-li est un très bon nom, « ailes de feu ». Pas très original.

- Alors, où se trouve ton phoenix ?

- Sur mon épaule, comme à son habitude. Tyndyrn fit tomber son sort d'invisibilité.

:- Je me faisait une petite sieste. : se plaignit elle.

: - Désolé Tyn…:

Le phoenix de Rogue se remit à parler :

: - Tyndyrn, est-ce toi ma sœur ? Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis presque mille ans. :

: - Harry m'a soigné d'une grave blessure, et c'est un voyageur temporel. :

Tandis que les deux phoenix continuait de parler du bon vieux temps par-dessus le tête de Harry, ( il en avait un sur chaque épaule) Harry se tourna vers Moonshine qui souriait.

- J'espère que Sai… Je veux dire Trysen n'est pas en train de dire du mal sur moi à ton phoenix.

- Étrangement, nos phoenix sont sœur.

Moonshine haussa un sourcil.

- Ah oui, Hermione a deviné que tu était Rogue.

- Je n'en suis pas surpris. Après tout, elle avait réussi à répondre à mon énigme en première année. Pouvons nous partir pour le monde des Anges ?

Harry acquiesça puis demanda :

- Quelle langue parle les Anges ?

- L'Angélique, sans surprise, dit Moonshine.

- Dis moi une phrase en Angélique.

$ - Une phrase. $

$ - Quel crétin. $

$ - Tu le parles déjà ? $

$ - Non. Mais l'un de mes pouvoir est d'être capable de parler toutes les langues qui sont parlée, qui ont été parlé ou qui seront parlées.$

$ - Tu me fais peur parfois. Non mais c'est vrai, qui sera là pour te faire garder une tête à la bonne taille lorsque nous ne serons plus là ? $

$ - La Mort. $

$ - Bien ! Ainsi, je sais qu'il y aura quelqu'un pour me remplacer. A présent rentre dans ce cercle. $

Harry lui obéi, Rogue chanta quelque chose et soudain ils disparurent. En fait, ils se trouvaient dans une allée sordide où, il semblait que la peinture avait été oubliée depuis longtemps. Moonshine devait avoir remarqué les yeux de Harry qui erraient sur la peinture écaillée.

- Le coffre fort où est entassé la fortune des Yaersa Mai et dont-ils se servaient pour payer les salaires de tous ces gens est clos depuis la fin de la lignée. La mort de la monarchie était du à la malchance. Ils n'étaient pas immunisés contre un virus et ils en sont tous mort. Ta mère a sans doute survécu parce que je l'ai envoyé dans le monde des Humains, bien que son sang de Démon peut y être pour quelque chose.

- Tu es en train de me dire que les gens qui nous entourent vivent avec pratiquement rien durant ces dernière trente et une années ? demanda Harry avec horreur.

Rogue acquiesça.

- Nous devrions nous diriger vers le palais ?

Rogue hocha de nouveau la tête, puis fit apparaître se ailes, avant de se tourner vers Harry. Celui-ci secoua la tête. Le pauvre peuple qui ne manquerai pas de les voir ne prendrait pas l'apparition d'ailes blanches avec bonheur.

Moonshine les mena dans une rue plus passante où Harry pu voir plusieurs dizaines d'êtres ailés voler autour d'eux. Des enfants cherchaient dans les poubelles de quoi se nourrir et Harry ne pu s'empêcher d'être malade à la vue de ce spectacle. Il éternua et durant ce bref instant il fit apparaître un festin au milieu de la route. Il y avait suffisamment de nourriture pour nourrir une véritable armée ainsi que du rab pour que les familles puissent en ramener chez eux.. Harry nota que Moonshine fixait le repas, et failli éclater de rire alors que l'ange au ailes couleur moutarde se tournait vers lui pour le regarder avec insistance.

- Vous avez fait apparaître tout ça ?

- Oui… J'espère qu'ils vont apprécier.

- Sûrement pas si ils apprennent que cela vient de toi. Ils vous feront emprisonner… spécialement le Conseil car le manque de nourriture leur permet de contrôler la population.

Harry entendit des cris venant de derrière lui alors qu'un groupe d'anges portant des armures s'approchait d'eux. Une fois qu'ils furent encerclés, l'Ange qui semblait être leur chef prit la parole :

$ - Ganasi, que crois tu donc faire ? Cet étalage de nourriture est vraiment dégoûtant.$

Rogue parut offensé.

$ - Ce n'est pas moi qui suis coupable mon frère. Mon apprenti a, il semblerait une sorte d'allergie. $

L'Ange en armure se tourna vers Harry qui éternua en faisant apparaître un cochon braisé entier. Les autres Anges se reculèrent vivement avec une expression de dégoût.

$ - Fais disparaître ça immédiatement ! $, dit le chef. $ C'est l'époque du jeûne. Personne ne doit manger durant trois semaines. $

Rogue paraissait furieux.

$ - Et en quel honneur ? $

$ - Le Conseil vient d'inventer une religion qui interdit la consommation de nourriture pendant de grandes périodes. $

$ - Ça signifie que si je mange devant vous je vais être arrêté ? $, demanda Rogue en riant presque.

Son frère acquiesça. Harry renifla l'air ambiant. L'atmosphère était lourde de l'odeur caractéristique d'un enchantement. Alors qu'il faisait ce mouvement, tous les gardes eurent un mouvement de recule comme s'ils s'attendaient un événement terrible.

- Il y a un enchantement dans l'air, dit Harry à Moonshine. Il est probablement là pour rendre malade les personnes qui oseraient manger.

- Alors pourquoi les enfants cherchent ils de la nourriture ?

- Peut être qu'ils ne sont pas compris dans le sort.

Le chef de la garde interrompit leur conversation.

$ -Mon frère Ganasi, j'ai bien peur que nous ne devions d'amener au palais car c'est une offense très grave que de placer de la nourriture dans la rue. $

$ - C'est une honte. Et quelle est la punition, Mathieu ? Dis moi que ce n'est pas trop grave. $

$ - De la prison ou des dons pour les Dieux. C'est la décision du Conseil. $

$ - J'ai eu plus de chance dans ma quête du Yaersa Mai. $

$ - Mon frère Ganasi, j'espère que tu le trouveras très vite. Nous ferions bien de nous mettre en marche. $

Ils furent traînés vers le palais. Harry fit craquer tous les os de son dos et renifla encore. L'enchantement avait à présent disparu. Harry éternua et produisit une sucette au sang et une d'origine moldue qui rendait la langue bleue qu'il passa à Moonshine.

- Tu aimes les sucettes au sang , lui demanda Rogue.

- Un quart vampire.

- Évidemment.

Harry regarda le garde qui les regardait comme si ils venaient juste de révéler qu'en fait ils étaient des Démons.

$ - Je pensais que nous devions nous rendre au palais $, dit Rogue alors que tous les gardes s'arrêtaient pour les regarder manger.

Ils reprirent leur chemin.

- Rogue, que signifie le terme Ganasi ?

- C'est le mot employé pour un Ange qui a un contrôle sur la magie, un peu comme le terme français sorcier ou sorcière. Mais c'est plus un titre. Je suis Ganasi Mark de Moonshine.

- Et je suis Ganasi Harry de Yaersa Mai ?

Rogue acquiesça, mais ne dit pas un mot lorsque son frère se retourna pour les regarder.

$ - Mon frère Ganasi, arrête de crier sur les toits ton titre. De quoi es tu en train de parler ? $

$- Le garçon est en train d'apprendre l'histoire des Anges. Cependant, il semble penser qu'il y a eu un Ganasi dans la tribu des Yaersa Mai. $

Le frère de Rogue sembla trouver cette phrase très amusante.

- Harry, tu seras le premier Ganasi chez les Yaersa Mai…

- Heu et bien…Mon but dans la vie c'est de mettre à bas toutes les idées reçues.

Rogue rigola mais il fut vite coupé dans son élan car ils entraient dans le palais. Ce dernier était fait de marbre blanc avec de magnifiques statues sur les toits.

- Laisse moi deviner, les Yaersa Mai étaient des personnes très humbles, dit Harry.

- Extrêmement, lui répondit Rogue.

Ils furent conduits dans une large pièce dans laquelle se trouvaient cinq hommes assis derrière un large bureau en bois. Une fois qu'ils furent devant les cinq, celui du milieu prit la parole.

$ - Ganasi Mark de Moonshine, il semblerait que tu ne respecte pas la religion des gens de la ville… $

La personne sur se gauche continua :

$ - Ce crime est impardonnable. Même devant nous tu continues de manger alors que nous sommes en période de jeûne. $

$ - Ulio Hader de Sunsong, je ne suis pas revenus dans ce monde depuis au moins dix ans. Ce n'est pas moi mais mon apprenti allergique qui a fait apparaître la nourriture. Je l'ai emmené ici pour le faire soigner puisque à chaque fois qu'il éternue quelque chose de ce genre se passe. $

$ - Ce n'est pas une raison valable. Ganasi tu es condamné à six mois de prison. Tu les feras dans les geôles du palais. $

Harry se tendit. Rogue reprit la parole :

$ - Mon apprentis ne parle pas l'Angélique. Je vais lui annoncer cette mauvaise nouvelle, car voyez vous, son absence sera remarquée dans le monde des Humains. $

$ - Parle lui… mais j'aimerai savoir pourquoi tu enseigne à quelqu'un qui n'est pas un Ange l'histoire angélique ? $, dit un homme situé complètement à droite de la table. Harry nota que Rogue devenait tendu; Il tira la manche de Rogue.

- Ganasi Mark, que ce passe t il ? Rogue se tourna vers lui soudain soulagé.

- La question est : que devons nous faire ?

- Allez en prison… Nous pourrons nous préparer de là bas. En tout cas, je veux voir ce qui va se passer si j'éternue dans la cellule.

- Tu cherches à nous faire tuer ?

- Non, tu ne seras pas tuer ; mais moi c'est possible… Attend un peu, c'est pas une si mauvaise idée… Harry éternua très fort. Tous les gardes firent un bond mais eux étaient en sécurité. Il s'agissait de gens assis à la table qui furent recouvert de la nourriture qui débordait de la table. Malheureusement, alors qu'ils tentaient de crier, des biscuits trouvèrent le chemin de leur bouche et tous furent changés en canaris géants. Lorsqu'ils furent tous revenus à la normale ils se tournèrent d'un seul bloc vers Harry.

$ - Tuez ce garçon… $

$ - Faites en une exécution publique. $

Harry prétendit être confus lorsqu'il fut traîné par les gardes hors de la salle.

- Mark, ne leur dis rien à mon sujet.

Rogue acquiesça et Harry le perdit de vue.

Il fut traîné sur une large plateforme qui se trouvait à l'extérieur des murs du palais. Une grosse cloche fut sonnée ce qui eut pour effet de rameuter la population de la ville autour de la plateforme. Le frère de Rogue dit à Harry :

$ - Connais tu les méthodes d'exécutions ? $

Harry prétendit ne pas parler Angélique et commença à parler dans un français anxieux.

$ - Si c'est tous ce que tu peux parler, un langue barbare, alors, je suppose… Ah, que devons nous faire ?… Apprentis de mon frère, je suppose que te pendre fera l'affaire, ou peut être te pendre par les pieds et te décapiter. Tu es jeune, une pendaison sera la plus rapide. $

Il conduisit Harry au sommet des marches, où il lui passa la corde autour du cou. Alors que Harry était en train de mourir, il autorisa ses ailes blanches à apparaître, puis il mourut.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vous pouvez imaginer assez facilement ce que Mathieu de Moonshine ressentit lorsqu'il vit le pauvre adolescent mourir, et comment il se sentit encore plus mal lorsque le dit adolescent fit émerger des ailes blanches en tentant d'échapper à son nœud coulant, puis lorsqu'il s'immobilisa.

Mathieu portait désormais une jolie couleur aspirine : des ailes blanches, il venait de tuer un Yaersa Mai. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la foule qui paraissait tout aussi pétrifiée que lui. Il fit un bond lorsque Mark apparut à côté de lui.

$ - Mark, pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? $

$ - Que le garçon appartenait au Yaersa Mai ? $

Mathieu acquiesça.

$ - En fait, c'était son idée. Ne t'inquiète pas mon frère. Il est fort. Il est mort juste la semaine dernière. $

$ - Mon frère Ganasi tu parles par énigmes $

$ - Ce garçon est une énigme. A présent, nous devons le descendre de là et montrer son corps au Conseil. $

$ - Pourquoi ferions nous ça ? $

$ - C'est un véritable farceur. Il veut faire peur au Conseil. C'est son idée d'une farce. Son sens de l'humour est dix fois mieux que celui de son père. $

$ - Est-ce que son père se nommait Sirius de la Maison des Blacks que tu insultais toujours ? $

$ - Non, c'était James Potter. $

Mathieu jeta un coup d'œil à la forme encore pendue.

$ - Sa tête n'est pas si large que ça. $

$ - Oh mon frère… mon frère, tu es sûr que tu te sens bien ? $

$ - Personne ne se sentirait bien après ne rien avoir manger depuis deux semaines. $

Rogue lui passa un casse croûte qu'il avait subtilisé dans la pile de nourriture qui garnissait encore la salle du Conseil.

$ - Harry a enlevé l'enchantement qui vous empêchait de manger. $

Mathieu prit avec reconnaissance le casse croûte et le mangea et des cris s'élevèrent de la foule. Rogue se tourna vers elle.

$ - Mon pauvre apprentis a créé un festin dans la rue De la Lumière des Étoiles. J'aimerai suggérer de ne pas laisser toute cette nourriture se perdre et qui sait, vous pourriez être capable d'utiliser vos ailes après un bon repas. $

La foule se précipita vers la rue qu'il avait mentionné. Mark s'envola et détacha Harry.

$ Viens Mathieu, je ne sais pas dans combien de temps il va revenir à la vie. Il nous étriperas si nous lui gâchons sa blague. $

Les frères se dépêchèrent de revenir dans la salle du Conseil où la nourriture avait été enlevée. Tandis qu'ils circulaient dans les corridors du palais ils furent rejoints par des gardes.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce portant le corps du Yaersa Mai. Le Conseil se tut immédiatement lorsqu'il nota les ailes blanches.

$ - Le dernier des Yaersa Mai, exécuté selon vos ordres $, dit Mathieu calmement. Des grognements se firent entendre provenant de derrière lui. Parfait.

$ - Que vous avait fait ce garçon ? $ demanda Mark.

Les Conseillers ouvrirent la bouche pour répondre mais furent coupés par Mathieu qui répondit à leur place.

$ - Il les a ensevelit sous des tonnes de nourritures puis les a changés en oiseaux jaunes. C'est une conduite impardonnable. $

$ - Comment fut il exécuté ? $, demanda l'un des Conseiller.

$ - Il a été pendu. $

Le membre du Conseil se précipita vers Harry pour vérifier ses signes vitaux.

$ - Il est véritablement mort. $ Il baissa la tête. $ Et seul le sang d'un Yaersa Mai vivant peut ouvrir le Trésor… Pourquoi ne nous avez-vous rien dit ? $

$ - Il ne vous l'a pas dit car je le lui avais demandé $, dit Harry.

Tout le monde fit un bond, sauf Mark.

$ - Au nom de Ervats… Vous étiez mort. $

$ - Et vous avez trouvez ça tous seul ? Le mot important dans votre phrase est : _étiez._ Mathieu vous allez bien ? J'espère que je ne vous ai pas fais trop peur. $

$ - Pas fais trop peur, Hua ? … J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque. $

$ - Hua ? $, Harry se tourna vers Mark pour avoir une explication.

- Un peu comme Votre Majesté, lui dit Mark.

Harry roula des yeux.

$ - Mark $, dit l'un des membres du Conseil, $ Je croyais que la personne que tu recherchais était une femme et un Ange démoniaque. $

$ - Elle est morte, Harry est son fils. $

$ - Harry est donc en partie un humain banal ? $

$ - Non ! $, dit Harry. $ Je ne possède pas de sang humain dans mes veines. Mon père était en partie un Elfe, en partie un Vampire. $ Harry autorisa sa forme naturelle à apparaître. Quatre Conseillers s'évanouir. Harry regarda le seul Ange encore debout. Il appartenait au clan des Seas-sleep, et n'avait pas dit un seul mot en présence de Harry. Il semblait assez vieux et paraissait posséder une certaine sagesse.

$ - Quel est votre nom ? $, lui demanda Harry.

$ - Je me nomme Ulio Edir de Seas-sleep. $

$ - Et bien Ulio Edir de Seas-sleep, je vais devoir partir prochainement. Je vais laisser la moitié du Trésor ouvert avec un sort pour empêcher les voles. Toutes les transactions devront être inscrites sur un cahier à l'extérieur du coffre. Le montant prélevé y sera inscrit lorsque la personne ressortira et ce après avoir été fouillé par le sort. Un compte rendu me sera envoyé chaque jour ainsi que l'utilisation faite de la monnaie. J'ai malheureusement une vie et une destiné dans le monde sorcier et je suis également le Roi des Elfes alors je ne pourrais pas revenir pendant au moins six mois, mais j'enverrais Mark régulièrement. Une fois que j'aurai mis en place les sorts nous avons une fête à nous occuper. $

Harry s'assit au sol, ce qui lui value quelques regards interrogateurs. Puis il localisa à travers la pierre des murs quatre coffres qui lui parurent particulièrement plein. Il les déplaça de façon à ce qu'ils soient connectés à la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous actuellement. Puis, il se plaça devant chaque porte où il créa un registre de compte et ce pour chaque coffre. Ensuite, il ouvrit les portes grâce à une goutte de son sang et plaça dessus des sorts qui empêcheraient quiconque d'y entrer sans avoir au préalable inscrit le but du retrait d'argent et qui les enfermeraient dedans si ils prenaient plus que prévus . Les registres étaient semi intelligents et déclancheraient une alarme si un événement étrange se produisait. Il demanda à un garde d'en faire une démonstration.

$ - A présent, je que nous avons une fête à nous occuper. Les Anges doivent reprendre leur commerce extérieur avec les autres mondes. Si je comprends bien, le monde des Anges se compose de cette seule cité. Je vais donc vous envoyer trente elfes de maison, qui vous aideront et travailleront pour vous. Ils s'occuperont de la nourriture et créeront des routes commerciales pour vous. $

Ils se rendirent route de la Lumière des Étoiles et y trouvèrent les habitants qui y festoyaient. Tous portaient un sourire béa sur leur visage. Lorsqu'ils virent Harry, tous s'arrêtèrent de parler.

$ - Umm… Bonjour. Je me suis remis de ma malencontreuse exécution. Je comprend très bien que je suis un peu différent des anciens monarques, mais j'espère que j'arriverai à rendre la situation différente : beaucoup de changements sont à prévoir, il y aura plus de pouvoir accordé au peuple… Pour le moment, je pense qu'il devrait y avoir plus de membre dans le Conseil. Levez la main je vous pris si vous êtes d'accord. $

Beaucoup de mains furent levé.

$ - Bien, en ce qui concerne le Conseil en instance, je voudrais savoir si vous voulez garder Ulio Edir De Seas-sleep ? $

Pratiquement toutes les mains se levèrent.

$ - Ulio Edir de Seas-sleep y conservera son poste. Maintenant…votre nom est Ulio…? $

$ - Resu de Seas-sleep également. $, répondit l'Ange aux ailes bleues. Selon Harry il était trop mielleux.

$ - Levez la main pour Ulio Resu, s'il vous plait. $ Personne ne bougea. $ Il semblerait que vous ne soyez pas vraiment apprécié Resu de Seas-sleep. Rejoignez la table. $ L'Ange s'y faufila prestement.

- Cet homme sent mauvais. , dit une voix venant du poignet de Harry.

- Rishah, je t'avais oublié.

- Je dormais.

L'esprit de Harry se focalisa une fois de plus sur ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il fit signe à un Sunsong.

$ - Ulio…? $

$ - Ulio Logel de Sunsong. $ L'Ange n'était pas particulièrement populaire bien qu'il réussit tout de même à obtenir quelques voix. Les deux derniers furent démis de leur fonction.

$ - A présent, si l'un de vous a quelqu'un à proposer pour l'un des postes de Conseiller libre, envoyé moi un enfant avec le nom de la personne. $

Trois minutes plus tard un enfant vola vers eux et murmura un nom à l'oreille de Harry : Daniel de Moonshine. Harry mit sa candidature au vote et celui-ci entra dans le Conseil. Après que neuf autres eni est été élu, Harry décida de mettre son grain de sel.

$ - Vous savez que les ena sont autorisées dans le Conseil. En fait, j'insiste pour qu'il y en ai au moins une dans le Conseil. Nous avons besoin de leurs idées. Il est plus facile de parler à quelqu'un du même sexe que vous de vos problèmes. $

A l'issue de ce petit discours, le Conseil comprenait à présent quatre Anges féminins et Quatorze Anges masculins.

$ - Une personne de plus. $, dit Harry. Un enfant vola vers lui et lui soumis le nom de Mathieu Moonshine, qui lui aussi fut considéré comme acceptable.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le reste du week-end passa agréablement. Lorsqu'ils apparurent dans le bureau de Moonshine, un fort martèlement à la porte les fit sursauter. Moonshine alla l'ouvrir.

- Professeur, j'ai fais des recherches tous le week-end et je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment vous avez pu berner les deux plus grands sorciers noirs de ce siècle et leur faire croire que vous étiez mort.

Harry ne pu s'en empêcher et éclata de rire. En l'entendant, Hermione passa la tête par la porte.

- Harry, je croyais que tu étais dans tes appartements…

- Désolé…

- Alors Professeur Rogue, comment avait vous fait ?

- Vous devriez demander à Harry, il est plus au courant que moi.

$ - Monsieur, c'était cruel de votre part, même Trysen est d'accord avec moi. $

Harry le regardait méchamment en disant ces paroles.

- De quelle langue s'agissait il Harry ? C'était si beau.

- L'Angélique…

- Allons y Harry. Ron est très inquiet à ton sujet car tu n'as pas écrit ta lettre avec ton sang.

- Bon sang Hermione, je n'en ai pas tant que ça. Si j'en utilise trop ou si j'en perd trop je vais devoir en boire.

- Ne t'affole pas Harry.

- Oui maman.

- Oh ! Tu vas payer pour ça Harry James Potter…

Puisqu'il n'y avait personne dans les alentours Harry transplana et laissa Hermione un peu fâchée et soudain, elle disparut à son tour.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Heureusement que j'ai prit une photo de ta tête, taquina Harry alors qu'il entraient dans la Grande Salle et qu'ils s'asseyaient à côté de Ron.

- Harry où étais tu passé ce week-end ?

- Désolé, j'avais des affaires à régler.

- Il y a entraînement de Quidditch ce soir.

- Super… Ron, je viens d'avoir une idée. Tu sais que je suis en partie un Ange ?

Ron acquiesça.

- Et bien, veux tu mon balai pour le prochain match ?

Les yeux de Ron s'agrandirent comme deux soucoupes.

- Vraiment vieux ?

Harry acquiesça.

- Seulement ne le casse pas, s'il te plait.

Ce soir là, durant l'entraînement Harry réussit à persuader Katie de le laisser voler grâce à ses ailes et de donner son balai à Ron. Surtout lorsqu'il lui montra qu'il était plus rapide grâce à elles.

Le premier match de la saison était contre les Serpentards. Grâce aux sorts placés par Harry tout autour du stade ils pouvaient être certains que personne n'avait vu Harry s'entraîner. Ce match serait définitivement très intéressant.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cette nuit là, Harry alla jusqu'aux cuisines.

- Bonsoir, Maître Potter, que puis je faire pour vous ? Thé ?

- Cousins, j'ai besoin de l'aide de trente d'entre vous.

- Comment pourrions nous vous refuser quelque chose. Le roi des Elfes et l'un des Fondateurs peut nous demander n'importe quoi, piailla un Elfe à l'allure imposante.

- J'aimerais que vous accomplissiez une mission humanitaire. Vous savez que je ne suis pas un Elfe à cent pour cent. Je suis également le roi des Anges, et je dois avouer que ce n'est pas un peuple très futé et ils sont à court de nourriture. J'ai besoin de trente d'entre vous pour les aider dans leur monde. Qui se porte volontaire ?

L'Elfe à l'allure imposante regarda autour de lui et commença à énumérer des noms par pair, incluant Dobby et Winky qui semblait se porter un peu mieux que la dernière foix que Harry l'avait vu.

- Etes vous sûr de vouloir le faire ?

- Oui mon Roi et mon Maître. Cet endroit est bien mais il n'y a aucune opportunité pour notre intelligence dans ce travail. Organiser le ravitaillement en nourriture de la ville sera un nouveau challange pour nous…

- J'aurai besoin que quatre des couples cités travaillent de la même manière qu'ici au château. Y a-t-il des volontaires ?

Cinq elfes acquiescèrent. La logique des Elfes était ainsi faite. Si vous aviez besoin de quatre personnes alors cinq se proposaient en cas où l'un d'eux était dans l'incapacité de faire son travail.

- Bien, à présent, nous devons nous rendre au plus vite dans le bureau du Professeur de Potions. Vou savez tous voyager en un claquement de doigt ?

Les Elfes acquiescèrent et claquèrent des doigts. Harry transplanta leur suite.

- Bonjour Mark.

- Harry, je suppose que ce sont les Elfes que tu as promis aux Anges ?

- Oui, ils travailleront en toute liberté, libre d'aller et venir comme ils le veulent.

- Est-ce bien raisonnable ?

- Les Elfes de Maison cachent leur véritable intelligence pour empêcher les Sorciers de les attaquer comme ils l'ont fait avec les Goblins.

- Comment as-tu réussi à les convaincre ?

- Trois raison… non quatre. Premièrement je suis le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, deuxièmement, je suis l'héritier financièrement des Fondateurs, troisièmement j'étais le mystérieux mécène dans le mythe des quatre Fondateurs et enfin, quatrièmement, je suis le Roi des Elfes. Harry se tourna une nouvelle fois vers les Elfes de Maison. « Les Anges désapprouvent l'esclavage, vous devez donc tous être libérés. Mr Moonshine va vider son tiroir de commode de toutes ses chaussettes pour vous. » Tous les elfes de Maison rirent sèchement. Ils n'étaient liés que par la magie des Sorciers pas la leur. Une fois qu'ils furent tous libres Harry changea leurs serviettes à thé qui leur servaient de vêtements en des tuniques et des pantalons avec des ceintures d'où pendaient des épées et des bourses. Ils avaient également des sacs pour mettre des papiers. Dans l'ensemble, ils étaient plus présentables. Il plaça aussi sur chacun d'eux un sort de traduction leur permettant de comprendre les Anges. Harry et Moonshine les emmenèrent dans la cité des Anges. Ils furent accueillis par neuf des membres du Conseil. Les quatre ena étaient présentes.

$ - Hua. $ murmurèrent ils.

$ - Bonsoir. Ces personnes sont venues pour vous aider à remettre de l'ordre dans vos affaires. Certains d'entre eux ont acceptéde travailler chez les quatre membres féminin du Conseil. Si j'ai bien comprid vous êtes tous des Netsua ena ? $ Les ena acquiescèrent toutes.

- Qui s'était porté volontaire , demanda Harry.

Quatre Elfes s'avancèrent vers les ena. Winky était l'un d'entre eux. Harry présenta les autres Elfes aux membres du Conseil puis repartit vers Poudlard. Il fit apparaître une sucette de sang et retourna vers la tour des Griffondors.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	16. Phoenix et Serpents

§ Bla, Bla, § Paroles en Démonique

$ Bla, Bla, $ Paroles en Angélique

: Bla, Bla: Paroles prononcées en langue phoenix

£ Bla, Bla, £ Paroles en Fourchelangue.

Chapitre 16

Le matin suivant, durant le petit déjeuné, le directeur semblait assez inquiet, alors qu'il entrait dans la Grande Salle. Il se dirigea vers la table des Professeurs et apparemment posa une question à Arye et Aryan qui secouèrent la tête. Dumbledore se dirigea alors vers Polik mais la réaction fut la même. Le vieux Directeur se tourna alors pour surveiller la Grande salle. Il semblai encore troublé. Il s'approcha alors de la table des Griffondors et s'adressa au jumeaux Weasley.

- Mr Weasley, j'aimerai savoir si vous m'avez de nouveau volé des Elfes de Maisons pour vous en servir de cobaye.

Fred et Georges secouèrent leur têtes à l'unisson.

- Non Monsieur, dit l'un d'entre eux.

- Mais si nous surprenons une personne en train de voler…, dit l'autre

- Alors nous y mettrons un terme.

Dumbledore les remercia avec sincérité puis se dirigea vers Hermione.

- Mlle Granger, j'aimerai savoir si dans vos efforts pour la liberté des Elfes de Maison, vous n'en n'auriez justement pas libéré quelqu'uns. ?

Harry n'entendit pas la réponse de Hermione car il se concentrait pour faire apparaître un morceau de parchemin. Une fois qu'il eu fini, il le passa à Tyndyrn qui apparu à côté de Dumbledore et le lui colla sur le nez. Harry observa le vieil homme alors qu'il lisait le message. Il ne fut pas surpris lorsque le Directeur fit une légère grimace puis froissa le parchemin et le lança dans l'âtre de la cheminée non loin de là, et enfin lorsqu'il commença à murmurer des paroles à propos d'une irritante royauté. Harry rit doucement. Le contenu de la lettre était à peu près ceci :

_« Octavius Grindlewald,_

_Je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir causé tant de soucis. J'ai seulement pensé que vu que vous asservissez tant de mes sujets, la perte d'une trentaine d'entre eux ne vous gênerait pas. Il est fort possible que cela se reproduise dans le futur. Puisque je suis un membre de cette école les boucliers n'en seront pas affecté_.

_Bien à vous avec beaucoup de méfiance,_

_Le Roi des Elfes. « _

Le rire de Harry stoppa lorsque Dumbledore agrippa Tyndyrn et lui mit de force dans les serres une petite statue de marbre qu'il venait de faire apparaître, puis il la relâcha Elle s'envola vers le plafond de la Grande Salle et lâcha le marbre droit sur la tête de Dumbledore. Il y eu un crac assez résonnant et le vieux Directeur s'écroula sur le sol.

Tout le monde se mit à crier indigné.

- SILENCE , hurla Mac Gonagall. Retournez à vos place. Nous allons emmener le Directeur à l'infirmerie. Les cours commenceront à l'heure habituelle. Je vous suggèrerait de vous diriger vers vos salles de classes immédiatement.

- Quel cours avons-nous maintenant , demanda Harry à Hermione.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son emploi du temps, dans lequel elle avait inclus ceux de Harry et de Ron, puisqu'ils perdaient toujours les leurs deux jours après le début de l'année.

- Nous avons tout les trois Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

Ron recracha quelque unes des céréales qu'il ingurgitait, puis regarda l'emploi du temps de Hermione.

- Nous l'avons encore avec les Serpentards, gémit il.

- Ce ne sera peut être pas si mal, dit Hermione. C'est vrai quoi, Malefoy nous a à peine insulté depuis le début des cours… Harry, y aurait il quelque chose que tu est négligé de nous dire ?

- C'est possible…Beaucoup de chose se sont passées dans ma vie depuis quelques temps.

Hermione plissa des yeux mais s'abstint de poser de plus amples questions tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la hutte de Hagrid.

Lorsqu'ils l'atteignirent, ils virent une séries de caisses en bois, d'où Harry pu entendre des voix remplis de colère, mais sans pouvoir identifier les créatures à qui elles appartenaient. Quelques minutes plus tard, le reste de la classe arriva en lorgnant les caisses nerveusement. Malefoy s'approcha de Harry.

§ - Moonshine m'a dis que tu pourrais comprendre si je te parlais dans ma langue. §

§ - Je peux. Quand songe tu as retourner dans le monde des Démons ? §

§ - Aussitôt que possible, mais je vais devoir m'échapper de cet endroit d'abord. Je n'ai aucune envie de rester ici durant les temps sombres qui viennent…tout du moins tant que le grand leader du la Lumière me prend pour un serviteur des ténèbres. §

§- Et bien, je me demande de qui tu parles puisque le grand chef de la Lumière n'est autre que… §

§ - Es tu complètement stupide, je parle de Dumbledore bien évidemment. §

§ - Savais tu que Dumbledore avant s'appelait Grindlewald ? §

§ - QUOI , § s'exclama Malefoy.

Harry regarda autour de lui et réalisa soudain que la classe entière s'était éloignée d'eux. Harry haussa les yeux au ciel et murmura :

§ - Les humains… §

Malefoy se mit à rire.

§ - Pouvons nous nous voir pour parler plus tard ? §

Harry acquiesça puis se tourna vers le reste de la classe.

- Au nom de Merlin, c'était quoi cette langue , demanda Dean Thomas.

- S'était encore plus flippant que le Fourchelangue, dit Seamus Finnigan.

- Désolé de vous avoir fait peur. Nous nous sommes fait piéger par Fred et Georges. A chaque fois que nous nous adressons la parole nous parlons ainsi. Nous avions oublié.

La classa roula des yeux et les conversations reprirent, mais elles furent bien vite interrompu par Hagrid qui venait de sortir de sa hutte.

- Bonjour tout le monde. 'jourd'hui nous allons étudier les Serpents. Normalement je ne vous les ferait pas étudier mais avec Harry ici même je pense que tout ira bien. Harry cela ne te dérange pas de m'aider ?

- Pas su tout. J'en déduis que se sont eux qui sont dans ces boites ?

Hagrid acquiesça. Harry s'avança vers la première caisse et l'ouvrit. Une voix haineuse siffla.

£ - Stupide humain, je vais te tuer, je vais te mettre en pièces. £

£ - Veux tu bien user un autre langage, les plus jeunes pourraient bien s'approprier ton parlé. £,dit Harry en riant.

£ - Qui parle ? £

£ - Moi. Mais j'ai beaucoup de noms. Je suis le plus connu sous celui de Harry. £

£ - Tu es étrange pour un Fourchelangue… pas comme l'autre. Il était cruel. £

£ - Veux tu sortir de cette boite ? £

£ - Les enfants vont se mettre à crier et tenter de me tuer. £

£ - J'en doute fort. Quel genre de serpent es tu ? £

£ - Un cobra sultan. £

£ - Je vais les prévenir mais tu dois me promettre de garder les yeux fermer et de ne pas cracher. £

£ - Très bien…£

£ - Reste immobile un moment pendant que je leur parle. £

Harry se tourna vers le reste de la classe qui s'emblait légèrement nerveuse.

- C'est un cobra sultan, annonça-t-il. Je vous demanderais de ne pas crier lorsqu'elle sortira de la caisse puisqu'elle devra garder les yeux fermés.

- Très bien. Mais avant que Harry ne la fasse sortir qui peut m'en dire plus sur cet espèce de cobra ?

La main de Hermione se leva aussitôt ainsi que celle de Malefoy. C'est ce dernier que Hagrid choisi.

- Les cobras sultan possèdent un regard pareil à celui des basiliques seulement il ne vous tuera pas mais vous paralysera. Le poison des cobras est extrêmement corrosif, il peut traverser les écailles de dragons. Une seule écaille de la tête d'un cobra sultan est réputée pour apporter la fortune à celui qui la possède, mais seulement si celle-ci a été donné de son plein gré.

Hagrid acquiesça.

- C'est exact Mr Malefoy. Cinq points pour Serpentard.

Malefoy inclina légèrement la tête.

- Maintenant Harry, peux tu lui demander si elle veut sortir ?

Harry fit de nouveau attention à la boite ouverte.

£ - Veux tu sortir ? £

£ - Oui. £

Harry observa tandis que le long serpent bleu se glissait hors de la caisse. La classe était muette. Il y eu quelques bruits de stupeur lorsqu'elle commença à avancer vers eux.

- Restez immobile, leur commanda Harry. Ils se figèrent tous.

£ - Merci Harry-parleur. £, dit le cobra sultan. Elle agita sa langue comme pour savoir où elle se dirigeait, puis elle s'approcha de Neville et se frotta la tête contre sa main. Deux écailles se détachèrent et tombèrent dans sa main. Il les fixa puis dirigea son regard vers Harry pour lui demander une explication, mais ce dernier lui fit signe qu'ils en parleraient plus tard. Le serpent se dirigea alors vers Hermione et y plaça également deux écailles. Il en donna ensuite une à Ron et une à Hagrid. Enfin, il se dirigea vers Malefoy et lui en confia une également ainsi qu'à Harry. Ayant fini, elle se glissa dans sa boite.

- T'a-t-elle dit à quoi cela allait nous servir et ce que nous devions en faire , demanda Hagrid.

- Oui… Vous Hagrid vous devez en donner une à Grawp, cela l'aidera ainsi que tous les Géants. Neville tes parents vont être utile dans cette guerre, c'est tout ce qu 'elle m'a dit à ce sujet. Malefoy toi tu le sais déjà, quand aux autres les écailles protègerons les Moldus qui vous sont chers.

Il y eu un moment de silence durant lequel les informations données étaient ingurgitées.

Harry se dirigea vers la seconde caisse d'où il pouvait entendre rois voix. L'une qui ne parlait que par charades, l'une remplit de joie et la dernière déprimée.

- Un serpent avec trois voix, annonça-t-il.

- Un Runespoor, dit Hermione. Un serpent à trois tête.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a avec tous ce qui a trois tête , gémit Ron.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	17. Plans pour mourrir

Chapitre 17 :

Le reste du cours se passa sans incidents notable, si ce n'est lorsque l'une des caisses contenant des bébés vipères ne se fracassa et qu'ils se répandirent dans toutes l'assemblée. Heureusement, Harry réussit à les contrôler avant qu'ils ne se mettent à mordre tout le monde. Cela n'empêcha pas Pansy Parkinson de s'exclamer :

- Mon père te feras renvoyer de Poudlard pour ça Potter !

A la surprise générale Harry répondit calmement :

- Mlle Parkinson, laissez moi vous assurer que même si tout les professeurs se réunissaient pour tenter de me renvoyer, ils ne le pourraient pas.

- La célébrité ne te sauvera pas cette fois.

- Ah ! Mais ce n'est pas ma célébrité qui m'empêchera de partir. Sur ces dernières paroles Harry se dirigea vers le château comme si la fin de la leçon était arrivée. Si quelqu'un avait daigné écouter Male Foy ce moment, il aurait été surpris de l'entendre murmurer.

- Il viens d'élucider un mystère, mais en crée un nouveau. Je me demande qui va le résoudre en premier.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Au moment de dîner Malefoy rejoint Harry et lui passa une note.

- Qu'est-ce que ça dit Harry , demanda Ron.

- Malefoy veux que je fasse quelque chose pour lui. Une chose dans la limite de mes possibilités.

- Harry, la dernière chose dont nous ayons besoin c'est que tu te fasses renvoyer, le sermonna Hermione.

- Hermione, la pire des chose qui pourrait arriver c'est que tout le monde découvre mon … immortalité, dit Harry avec une voix qu'il espérait rassurante.

- Très bien, mais ne dis pas que je ne t'aurai pas prévenus, dit Hermione. Que veut il que tu fasses ?

- Juste mourir. Il veut aider la Lumière mais connu sous le nom de Malefoy personne ne l'acceptera.

- Tu mourras pour un Malefoy, dit Ron avec dégoût.

- Savais tu qu'il avait été adopté, lui répondit Harry.

- Vraiment, Oh le pauvre. Je me demande qui sont ses véritables parents…, dit Hermione d'une voix adoucit.

- Je ne sais pas. Ne parlez de ceci à personne.

- Promis, répondirent Ron et Hermione au même moment.

- Merci.

Harry quitta la table pour rejoindre Malefoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Alors, est-ce que le Sauveur de plusieurs monde a un plan , demanda Malefoy.

- Et bien, si tu meurs et que tes parents deviennent stériles alors les Centaures cesserons la révolte contre l'école lorsque ton père mourra. Qui sait, la foret pourrait bien redevenir celle d'autrefois, lui répondit Harry avec sérieux.

- Alors, comment est-ce que je meurs , demanda Drago. Père me tue, Voldemort me tue, Dumbledore…

- Tout autant que j'aimerais voir Dumbledore me tuer, j'ai en tête une meilleure utilisation de ta mort.

- A quelle fin politique ?

- Pas d'un point de vue politique. Je veux seulement apeurer le Ministère. Tu dois me blesser mortellement puis je transplanerais dans le bureau de Fudge et avec un peu de chance avoir le tant de déposer ceci avant de mourir Harry fit apparaître une note disant « Résister ne vous servira à rien. Rejoignez moi ou vous mourrez Fudge. »

- Alors, comment je te tue ?

- Attendons ce soir je pense; Tes griffes sont-elles empoisonnées ?

- Elles peuvent l'être…

- Bien, ainsi je resterais mort plus longtemps.

- Ce soir alors ?

- A neuf heures. Rejoins moi à côté de la cinquième statue de droite dans le corridor du quatrième étage.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	18. Discussion avec Tonks

Chapitre 18 :

- Par Merlin, Potter cette statue doit être la plus moche que j'ai jamais vu dans toute l'école.

- Malefoy, s'il te plait, ne m'insulte pas.

- C'est toi ?

- Tu ne vois pas les ressemblances ?

- Et bien, je ne t'ai jamais vu en colère alors que tu n'es pas sous ta forme humaine.

- Ceci à été créer après qu'un certain Malefoy m'est poignardé dans le dos.

- Eh, je n'ai jamais fais ça !

- Je sais, c'était un certain Drakious Malefoy.

- Qui ?

- C'est une longue histoire et là nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps.

La silhouette sombre qui était Harry Potter avança la main et la mit jusqu'au poigné dans la gueule de la statue. Il y eu un moment de silence, puis la statue bougea. Ses ailes s'abaissèrent et elle devint un peu plus humaine en apparence.

- Harry, tu as été absent un long moment.

- J'étais là la semaine dernière.

- Et tu n'as pas pensé à me réveiller ?

- J'ai utilisé l'autre issue.

Si quelqu'un avait pu observer Malefoy dans la pénombre il aurait pu voir qu'il était bouche bée, apparemment incapable de comprendre que Harry pouvait non seulement réveiller une statue mais qu'en plus il pouvait lui parler.

- Qui amènes-tu pour entrer dans ses murs ?

- Drago Malefoy, dernier de sa lignée, mais il a été adopté. J'ai l'espoir qu'il sera possible de reconquérir la confiance de la Forêt à présent que la lignée des Malefoy ne sera plus.

- Cela sera une bonne chose. Quand ai-je été fabriqué ?

- Après que j'ai été poignardé par Drakious Malefoy.

- Entrez.

Harry pénétra dans ses appartements, mais du faire demi tour pour faire entrer Malefoy qui était toujours absorbé à contempler la statue avec étonnement. Tandis que Harry les menait à travers la suite vers la salle d'entrainement, il pu deviner l'émerveillement de Malefoy alors qu'ils traversaient sa chambre, sa salle de bain et la cuisine. Enfin, ils se trouvèrent dans la salle où devait avoir lieu la tache peu amusante de devenir un Malefoy sévèrement endommagé. Une fois fait, Harry sut qu'il n'avait que peu de minute devant alors. Il transplana jusqu'au ministère de la Magie et se mit en scène de manière à ce que l'on croit qu'il est chercher à trouver de l'aide.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Comme Harry l'avait prévu, l'arrivée d'un corps semblant être passé entre les griffes d'un clan de loups garous dans l'enceinte du ministère causa beaucoup de consternation. En fait, cela est un peu faible pour décrire ce qui se passa. La première personne à entrer dans le bâtiment ce jour l, fut Amos Diggory, qui fit résonner les alarmes immédiatement. Peu de temps après, le foyer fut remplit de sorciers-scientifiques. Beaucoup de sorciers se sentirent concernés par ce qui c'était passé et le Daily Prophet se fit une joie de publier des photos du pauvre enfant torturé. Les sorciers-scientifiques prirent quelques échantillons de son sang, mais tous ce qu'ils purent trouver c'est un peu de sang de Vampire. Narcissa Malefoy fit une scène assez larmoyante et s'en retourna dans son manoir pour pleurer en paix. Ce ne fut que plusieurs heures plus tard qu'Harry se réveilla de nouveau. Il décida alors qu'il devait définitivement trouver la composition de ce poison si particulier. Il se transforma de nouveau en lui-même et laissa une note sur le sac dans lequel le corps avait été placé en prévention de son transfert vers Sainte Mangouste pour de plus amples analyses. Celle-ci disait approximativement la même chose que celle qu'il avait laissée lorsqu'il avait abandonné son rôle de Rogue. Il allait transplaner lorsque Tonks surgit au détour d'un couloir et le vit.

- Au nom du ciel Harry, que fais-tu ici ?

- Je pourrais te poser la même question.

- Drago était mon cousin éloigné certes mais je n'ai jamais vraiment eu la chance de le connaître…

- Ce n'était pas vraiment ton cousin.

- Que veux tu dire ?, demanda Tonks soupçonneusement.

- Savais tu que Lucius Malefoy était stérile ?

Les sourcils de Tonks semblèrent léviter au dessus de sa tête.

- C'était ce que Malefoy…enfin, Drago voulait.

- Comment ça ? Il est mort.

- Je ne vois aucun corps et il doit y en avoir un pour faire de lui un mort… Je pense que tu découvriras que ton cousin à une certaine similitude aves Lupin, mais je dois te laisser maintenant, je ne dois pas me mettre en retard, j'ai des cours que je ne veux pas louper, n'est ce pas ? Je suis sur que Moonshine ne fera pas d'exception, bien qu'il soit un bien meilleur professeur que Rogue.

- Ne critique pas les morts !

- Qu'est ce qui te fait croire qu'il est mort ?

- Toi…Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce que tu fais ici, mais tu devrais partir, je ne parlerai de ceci à personne.

- Même si tu le voulais tu ne le pourrais pas, répondit Harry gravement.

- Et moi qui pensais que tu me faisais confiance pour ne pas aller le répéter à Grindelwald, souffla Tonks.

- Je ne te connais pas depuis assez longtemps pour savoir si je peux te faire confiance. De toute façon le sort que je t'ai jeté sert également de bouclier à toute attaque de legilimens.

- Merci, j'en suis honorée, mais où est Drago ?

- Lis la note, cela répondra à ta question.

Sur ces dernières paroles Harry transplana avec un léger pop. Tonks s'agenouilla et lu la note.

_« Celui que vous connaissez sous le nom de Drago Malefoy ne doit pas être enterré par vous. C'est à Nous, son véritable peuple que revient cet honneur. »_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Lorsqu'Harry retourna à Poudlard, il était en retard de dix minutes pour son premier cours, Potions.

- Potter, vous êtes en retard, dit Moonshine lorsqu'Harry fit son entrée.

- Désolé, je ne me suis pas réveillé.

Les sourcils de Moonshine se levèrent mais il ne dit rien.

- Où se trouve Mr Malefoy ?

Harry prit son air le plus consterné.

- Il a été brutalement assassiné par un animal non encore identifié.

- Allons, allons Mr Potter, je sais que vous n'aimez pas Mr Malefoy mais ce n'est pas une raison pour lui souhaité un tel sort qui ressemble plus à une action du côté sombre.

- Je ne le lui souhaite pas, c'est déjà arrivé.

Moonshine fit la grimace ne dit rien de plus sauf pour leurs donner les instructions pour la potion qu'ils allaient concocter. Cela n'était pas spécialement complexe selon Harry tandis qu'ils les lisaient. Il jeta un coup d'œil au nom de la potion et fut surpris de découvrir qu'il s'agissait de la potion Tue-loup. Il se demanda si cela voulait dire que Lupin était en mission. Moonshine fit le tour pour inspecter leur travail.

- Bien Potter, à propos de ce que vous disiez tout à l'heure…

$ - Malefoy se trouve sans mes appartements. $

$ - Je suppose qu'il voulait trouver un moyen de s'éclipser du monde sorcier ? $

Harry acquiesça.

- Bien, bien.

- Harry, vieux, tu vas bien ? Tu parlais bizarrement, demanda Ron.

- Je donnais simplement à Moonshine quelques détails, répondit Harry.

- Tu as aidé le furet ?

- Oui, mais maintenant il me doit une faveur, ce qui peut toujours servir.

Ron acquiesça assez septique.

- Si tu le dis vieux, dit Ron. Harry lequel de ses ingrédients je dois mettre en premier, demanda t il en présenta dans une main des baies et dans l'autre de la graisse de triton.

- Il faut qu'ils soient mit en même temps puis tu les laisse reposer pendant cinq minutes avant d'y placer l'élodéa, cinq brin tressés ensemble la nuit de la plaine lune…

- Merci Harry. Comment fais tu pour te rappeler de tout cela ?

- Salazar Serpentard était un professeur brillant, lorsqu'il ne passait pas son temps à nous faire des blagues, murmura Harry.

Les yeux de Ron s'agrandir.

- Tu as appris les Potions sous la tutelle de Salazar Serpentard, cria t il.

- Subtil Ron, vraiment subtil, dit Harry tandis que toute la classe se tournait pour les observer. Une fois que l'attention de tout le monde fut de nouveau sur leur chaudron, Hermione se pencha vers eux.

- Mais Harry, dans « L'histoire de Poudlard », il est dit que les Fondateurs ne participaient pas à l'enseignement.

- Peut être pas plus tard, mais lors de la fondation de l'école, si. Je n'y ai passé que la première année tu sais.

Harry se concentra de nouveau sur sa potion.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	19. Un cercle de duels ?

Chapitre 19 :

Le déjeuné ce jour là se passa relativement normalement, jusqu'à ce que soit livré une édition spéciale de la Gazette du Sorcier et ce dans une masse importante de hiboux. Harry, Ron et la moitié des personnes se trouvant autour d'eux se cassèrent le cou pour voir l'édition que tenait Hermione afin de savoir ce qui pouvait provoquer une édition spéciale.

Le titre leur dit tout ce qu'ils voulaient savoir :

« Malefoy junior retrouvé mort devant le Ministère de la Magie ! »

Des hoquets de surprise provinrent des personnes autour d'eux, ceux qui en avaient été témoin racontèrent leur histoire tandis que Hermione parcourait l'article.

- Il y est dit que Amos Diggory a trouvé le corps encore chaud dans le hall du Ministère et a déclanché l'alarme. La cause de la mort viendrait de blessures faites par des griffes, mais il y est précisé qu'elles n'ont pas été faite par des Loups Garous. Étrange…Une note y est mentionnée mais il ne dit pas ce qu'elle contient.

- Harry, appela Seamus, tu as prédis ça en Potions. Que te disent d'autre tes dons incroyables en Divination ?

Harry prit un air concentré.

- C'est une invitation pour Fudge. Le message dit à peu près : Rejoignez moi ou mourrez. Je pense que cela provient de Lord Moldywarts.

Ron roula des yeux.

- Et ce triton va sûrement le rejoindre pour sauver sa peau. Humph, nous avons besoin d'un ministre qui sache penser par lui-même.

- Et de plus de forces, dit Dean.

- Les Vampires n'ont pas rejoint Voldemort. (Tout le monde tressaillit.) Il était très mécontent de cela, croyez moi la dernière chose dont tout le monde a besoin durant leur années d'ASPIC, c'est d'un mage noir en colère, dit Harry.

- Si les Vampires ne l'ont pas rejoint alors il reste un peu d'espoir, dit Hermione pensivement. Elle feuilleta un peu le journal et hoqueta. « Franck et Alice Londubas : guérisons miraculeuses ». Neville as-tu été voir tes parents hier ?

Neville acquiesça, ses yeux brillant de larmes.

- Ils m'ont vraiment parlé, ils doivent encore porter sur eux l'écaille sinon leur esprit risque de ressombrer, mais ils m'ont parlé, ils m'ont reconnu.

Harry ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais vu Neville si heureux avant.

- Tu as beaucoup de chance Neville, dit Hermione avec honnêteté.

- A qui vas-tu donner tes écailles ?, demanda Ron à Hermione.

- Je veux les donner à ma mère et à mon père, même si je pense que mon père ne voudra pas la porter, lui répondit Hermione. « Mais si je fais ça alors ma sœur ne sera pas protégée. »

- Combien Ron connaît il de Moldus ?, lui demanda Harry doucement. Les yeux de Hermione s'agrandirent. Harry sourit légèrement.

Dumbledore se leva à la table des Professeurs.

- Comme vous devez à présent tous le savoir, il s'agit du deuxième membre de cette école à mourir de cette manière. Mais, nous devons continuer à nous montrer fort et à être vigilant. Mais pour aujourd'hui, les cours sont annulés, car je pense que beaucoup d'amis à Mr Malefoy et certains de ses ennemis voudrons passer la journée à penser à lui.

Harry regarda du côté de la table des Professeurs. Il put y voir que Dumbledore semblait très en colère, Polik, Arye et Aryan avaient les sourcils levés, tout en jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil à Moonshine dont le visage tournait vite au rouge, non pas du à la peine, mais au fou rire qui menaçait de le prendre et qu'il retenait de toutes ses forces. Harry réfléchit un instant, se concentra et envoya les notes qu'il venait de faire apparaître à chacune des personnes mentionnées avant, les invitant à un duel d'entraînement. Ils lui firent tous un signe affirmatif.

Il murmura à ses amis :

- Hermione, Ron, voulez vous participer à un petit concours de duel ? Certaines règles ont été votées pour permettre aux élèves de former des cercles de duel si il le voulait.

- Qui comptes tu inviter ?, demanda Hermione.

- Très peu de gens, juste Polik, Arye, Aryan et Moonshine, puis il ajouta sa voix tombant à un murmure, peut être même Malefoy.

- Cela semble intéressant mais nous serions vite vaincu par les autres participants, dit Hermione.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, vous pourriez vous battre tous ensemble contre moi.

Hermione sourit faiblement puis acquiesça, Ron copiant ses mouvements.

- Bien, la première session aura dans dix minutes. Voulez vous vous changer avant ?

Ils secouèrent la tête.

- Bien, dit Harry, fournissant la majorité de la conversation, ses amis ne semblant pas décider à parler. Je pourrais ainsi vous faire visiter mes appartements.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la gargouille représentant Harry.

Vous pouvez facilement imaginer que Ron et Hermione furent étonnés devant la grandeur des pièces.

- Apparemment les Fondateurs t'aimaient beaucoup, dit Hermione, presque envieuse.

- Harry, la prochaine fois que tu retournes dans le passé, fait faire un appartement pour moi aussi, renchérit Ron.

Harry rigola puis leur demanda d'une voix plus sérieuse.

- Hermione, as-tu déjà entendu parler de la légende du cinquième Fondateur ?

- Bien sûr que oui. Contrairement à certaine personne j'ai lu « L'Histoire de Poudlard ».

- Je suis ce cinquième Fondateur.

Il y eu un gros boum lorsque la tête de Hermione toucha le sol. Évidemment Drago choisi ce moment pour pénétrer dans la pièce.

- Qu'as-tu fait ce coup ci Potter ? Cette pauvre fille vient de s'évanouir. Tu ne lui as rien annoncé de grave ?

- Non, juste quelque chose que personne n'avait entendu jusqu'à présent.

- Et qu'Est-ce qui a provoqué que cette jeune fille soit si instable sur ses jambes ?

- Juste le fait que…, il en aurait dit un peu plus si à ce moment là Polik, Arye, Aryan et Moonshine n'étaient rentrés. Arye tenait une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu de l'Oregon.

Après avoir _enervatum_ Hermione Harry continua :

- Arye, nous encouragerais tu à adopter de mauvaises habitudes ? Enfin bon, passons. Je pense que nous devrions nous battre en premier. Qui veut commencer ce duel d'ouverture ? Attendez il nous manque des membres. Harry transplana puis revint avec de très confus Fred et Georges.

- Hummm…Harry qu'est-ce que c'est ?, demanda Fred.

- C'est un cercle de duels. J'ai pensé qu'il serait sage d'avoir un duel entre des deux couples de jumeaux. Voulez vous vous joindre à nous ?

- Permes nous avant de voir contre qui nous allons nous battre.

- Harry ?…

-…Nous pouvons nous tromper…

-…Mais n'est il pas censé être…

-…Mort ?

- C'était une blague à l'encontre du Ministère, fournit Harry comme explication. Qui pensez vous devraient se battre en premier ?

- Polik…

-…Contre…

-…Moonshine.

Harry haussa des sourcils, se demandant quel serait le résulta d'un tel duel. Les deux personnes sélectionner prirent position comme le voulait la coutume à dix pas l'un de l'autre puis se retournèrent pour se faire face. Polik envoya le premier sort. Il s'agissait d'un simple sort de désarmement. Moonshine fit un pas sur le coté pour l'éviter, puis contre attaqua en envoyant un sort d'e flamme à Polik, qui fit les gros yeux à Moonshine. Polik était si occupé à éviter la moindre petite flamme qu'il ne vit pas le sort de désarmement qui suivit. Il perdit sa baguette mais resta sur ses pieds et envoya une boule d'énergie noire vers Moonshine qui l'évita. Malheureusement elle fit demi tour et le suivit. Moonshine lâcha sa baguette et fit apparaître un mur d'énergie blanche pour le protéger.

- Tu n'est pas humain, hoqueta Moonshine.

- Non, mais il y a peu d'humains dans cette pièce en ce moment, dit Polik en souriant.

- Tu es en parti un Démon ?

- Oui, mon arrière arrière grand-père en était un.

- Tu es puissant pour quelqu'un avec aussi peu de sang démoniaque dans les veines.

- Cela fait très longtemps que je ne me suis pas battu contre une créature d'une autre réalité.

L'énergie noire avait maintenant complètement disparue, ce qui fit grimacer Polik. Ce dernier voulu ramasser sa baguette mais il en fut empêcher par l'arrivée du pied de Moonshine. Polik roula sur le coté puis envoya une petite boule d'énergie vers Moonshine qui pour l'éviter dut faire un bond énorme puis dut de nouveau rouler sur le coté pour en éviter une autre. Pendant ce temps, Polik avait réussi à récupérer sa baguette. Le reste fut du vite fait bien fait et ce termina avec un Moonshine affaler au sol. Après un bref _enervatum_, ils se serrèrent la main. Malefoy s'approcha de Polik.

- Tu ne saurait pas par hasard de à type de démon appartenait ton arrière arrière grand-père ?

- Je pense qu'il était un loup mais je n'en suis pas sur.

- Quel était son nom ?

- Il s'appelait Del Lasca.

Drago avait la tête de quelqu'un qui vient de recevoir un coup de poêle à frire sur la tête.

- Del Lasca ? En es tu certain ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Je pense que je peux affirmer sans me tromper que je suis ton arrière arrière grand-oncle. Del Lasca était mon père.

Ce fut au tour de Polik d'être frappé par une poêle à frire. Harry se tourna vers Ron et Hermione et vit qu'ils semblaient confus. Voyant qu'ils avaient attiré son attention, ils en profitèrent pour demander :

- Harry…, commença Hermione.

- …Qu'est ce qui se passe, bordel !, finit Ron.

Fred et Georges quant à eux semblaient un peu effrayés.

- Nous aimerions te poser la même question, dirent ils à l'unisson.

- Désolé, alors vous voyez…

Dix minutes plus tard, les occupants humains de la pièce étaient plus heureux après avoir reçu quelques réponses à leurs interrogations.

- Hermione, à ton tour de choisir qui va se battre.

- Je pense que si nous les humains nous devons nous battre contre des non humains, il serait plus juste à ce que nous soyons deux, dit Hermione.

Les autres occupants de la pièce acceptèrent et Hermione reprit :

- Ron et moi contre…

Elle regarda les autres puis eut un sourire dédaigneux.

- Malefoy…ou préfères tu décliner un combat contre une Sang de Bourbe ?

Drago se colora un peu.

- Hermione, avant de commencer j'aimerai te demander pardon pour la façon dont je vous ai traité Ron et toi depuis ces cinq dernières années. J'avais besoin d'une couverture jusqu'à ce que je trouve le Daemon. Pour répondre à ta question je veux bien t'affronter.

Ils prirent place et le duel commença. Cela alla plus vite que le précédent et se termina avec la victoire de Ron et Hermione face à Malefoy. Tout deux souriaient de toutes leurs dents.

- Bien joué les amis. Très bonne tactique que de le prendre en sandwich, dit Harry en souriant. Il réveilla Drago. « Tu vas bien ? As-tu besoin de voir Madame Pomfresh ?

- Même si j'en avais besoin je ne pourrais pas y aller. Einstein, je suis supposé être mort…

- Einstein ?, demanda Ron.

- Einstein était un homme très brillant, très intelligent…, dit Hermione enthousiaste.

- C'est bon, il a retenu l'idée générale, l'interrompit Fred.

- J'ai une idée…, commença Georges.

- …Nous contre…

-… Arye et Aryan.

Ils observèrent la paire d'Elfe.

- Si vous deux vous vous sentez de nous combattre…, dit Arye.

- …Nous serions heureux de le faire…, dit Aryan.

- …Mais le combat à main nu est il autorisé ?, demanda Arye.

Fred acquiesça.

Soudain, Harry se sentit désolé pour les deux paires qui allaient s'affronter, mais malgré tout le combat commença.

Le duel fut extrêmement intéressant car les jumeaux humains faisaient les pires crasses aux Elfes, mais ces derniers étaient évidemment doués pour éviter ce genre d'attaque et finalement ils réussirent à vaincre l'autre paire en leur mettant un poignard sous la gorge. Une fois que Fred et Georges abandonnèrent tous leurs espoirs de réussir à se libérer ils jetèrent l'éponge. Les jumeaux elfe se regardèrent et soudain éclatèrent de rire. Arye portait une jolie paire de moustache et possédait six doigts à chaque main ; son jumeau avait été frappé par des sorts d'élargissement aux endroits les plus incongrus.

- C'était hyper, super brillant, dit Ron.

- Très bonne idée de jouer des tours à vos adversaires, dit Hermione en commençant traiter les jumeaux elfiques avec les contres sorts appropriés.

Ron observait autour de lui comme un prédateur.

- Que diriez vous d'un petit duel Harry contre nous tous ?

- Ron, on ne peut pas appeler cela équitable, lui fit remarquer Hermione.

- Ron, j'accepte, à une condition, que mes familiers soient autorisés à se battre également.

Ron prit quelques instants pour reconsidérer la proposition puis acquiesça. Ils commencèrent à s'inquiétèrent lorsque Harry sourit…férocement.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	20. Gardiens et Quidditch

Chapitre 20 : Gardiens et Quidditch

- Très bien, pouvons nous commencer ou y a-t-il des questions ?

Arye s'avança et demanda :

# - Sommes nous autorisés à te tuer ? #

# - Si nécessaire : oui #, lui répondit Harry en soupirant. « Autre chose ? »

Polik acquiesça timidement.

- Puisque les règles du duel ont été mentionnées par Arye, j'aimerai savoir si cela signifie que tu vas utiliser certaines méthodes qui pourraient entraîner la mort ?

La plupart des occupants de la pièce, du moins ceux qui ne parlaient pas l'Elfique semblaient perdus mais n'intervinrent pas.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Tyndryn ne causera aucune mort, elle restera invisible, dit Harry. Pouvons nous commencer à présent ?

- Non !, dit Hermione, dans le livre des règles de duel il est dit que si un duel où les familiers prennent part a lieu, tout les participants doivent voir les animaux.

- Ceci, lui répondit Harry, est une loi stupide. Cela signifie qu'il n'y a plus d'élément de surprise… Mais je suppose que tu parles des règles établies par Godric Gryffondor ?

Hermione acquiesça, puis reprit :

- Qui sont tes familiers ?, d'une voix tout ce qu'il y a de plus officielle.

- Ceux qui se battront à mes côtés jusqu'à la fin des temps, lui répondit Harry, se décidant à suivre la procédure par pure tradition. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, mais posa néanmoins la question suivante :

- Vas-tu les nommer ou renonceras à te battre ?

Harry soupira mais continua tout de même.

- Je me bat au côté de Tyndryn, le Phoenix au feu éclatant, Resiah le serpent aux mœurs vampiriques et Hedwige une chouette des Terres enneigées. Ce sont ceux qui me suivront jusqu'à la fin.

Hermione continua.

- Vas-tu nous les montrer ?

Harry sourit intérieurement et lui répondit.

- Les deux sur trois pour lesquelles c'est possible, oui.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qui nous empêcherait de rencontrer cette créature ?

- Si vous deviez la voir, une personne ici présente en mourrait sûrement, non pas de la main même de la créature mais parce que c'est dans la nature des choses.

Hermione se renfrogna légèrement mais acquiesça puis dit :

- Alors nous aimerions voir les deux qui ne nous causeraient aucun mal.

Harry siffla à Resiah de se montrer et appela Hedwige.

- Enfin !, s'exclama Ron, ça commençait à être long.

- C'est la raison, dit Hermione, pour laquelle les sorciers ont tendance à ne plus se battre avec l'aide de leurs familiers

- Assez parlé !, dit Fred, battons nous.

Ils s'inclinèrent les uns devant les autre et là, le spectacle commença. Harry passait un moment intéressant mais il devait admettre que c'était amusant. Il dut à plusieurs reprises utiliser ses dons en métamorphomagie tandis qu'il s'esquissait entre ses opposants et prenait leurs apparences. Malgré tout, il devait éviter des sorts puissants venants de la majorité du groupe hormis évidement les deux paires de jumeaux. De l'une d'elle il devait éviter des sortilèges assez embarrassant qui l'auraient laissé plus vulnérable aux sorts plus puissant, et de l'autre paire qui lui lançait sans discontinue des couteaux aiguisés comme des couperets. Ron et Hermione quant à eux marchaient en équipe. Ron maintenait un bouclier défensif et Hermione lui jetait des sorts d'un niveau élevé.

Au bout d'un moment Harry décida qu'il avait besoin de respirer un peu d'air frais, aussi s'envola-t-il en faisant apparaître ses ailes, ce qui provoqua certains remous dans le groupe en dessous de lui, mains moins que lorsque Moonshine se mit à faire pousser ses propres ailes et qu'il vola le rejoindre.

- Harry, pourquoi es-tu monté ? La fête se passe en bas, lui lança-t-il .

- Je sais, mas ça devenait trop encombré.

Il regarda en bas et s'aperçut que Resiah et Tyndryn s'amusaient comme des petits fous, et qu'ils avaient désarmés tout le monde hormis Malefoy.

- Devons nous les rejoindre ?, dit Harry sur le ton de la conversation, tandis qu'il plongeait vers le sol. Il rentra ses ailes et fit pousser ses griffes démoniaques. Le reste du combat fut malheureusement bref. Malefoy et Moonshine se défendirent avec courage, Malefoy profitant de son héritage démoniaque pour rendre son combat contre Harry plus facile. Ils furent néanmoins prit par surprise lorsque Harry utilisa de la magie sans baguette pour les rendre inconscients.

Harry réveilla Moonshine et Malefoy puis donna l'antidote au poison de Resiah à Ron, Hermione, Fred, Georges et Arye. Il se tourna ensuite vers Aryan et le réveilla. Il chercha Polik et le trouva prit dans les anneaux de Resiah.

§- Viens ici §, lui ordonna-t-il.

- Bien joué Harry, dit Hermione en souriant.

Harry rougit et se tourna vers Fred et Georges, notant qu'ils semblaient sur leurs gardes.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas vous deux ?, leur demanda-t-il jovialement.

- Harry, ces personnes ont tenté de te tuer, dit Fred.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois, lui répondit Harry en soupirant.

Fred et Georges semblaient très concernés la santé mentale de leur ami.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, leur dit ce dernier, vous en apprendrez plus lorsque vous serez prêt. Mais la principale raison pour laquelle je vous ai appelé ici, à part me prendre quelques sortilèges de mort, c'était mon idée de créer un nouveau groupe pour combattre contre Voldemort.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec l'Ordre du Phoenix, demanda Georges.

- Rien, dit Harry, si ce n'est que Grindelwald en est à sa tête et qu'il est constamment en train de comploter contre l'Ordre dès que Fumseck a le dos tourné.

Georges ne comprenant pas, Harry se décida à expliquer.

- Dumbledore est Octavius Grindelwald, et Fumseck est en charge de le garder de notre côté, mais la bataille est difficile.

Fred et Georges absorbèrent ces informations lentement puis ils acquiescèrent pour lui montrer qu'ils avaient compris, leurs yeux écarquillés sous les implications de ces nouvelles.

- J'en déduis que vous pourriez considérer vous joindre à ce nouveau groupe, dit Harry en riant légèrement. Fred et Georges acquiescèrent avidement. Nous devons cependant nous montrer prudent, prévient il. Nous ne voulons pas nous retrouver avec des espions dans nos rangs, de plus, nous devons trouver un nom pour ce groupe. Nous devons en discuter.

- Nous devons aussi être sur de pouvoir avoir confiance en nos membres, dit Hermione. Nous devrions envoyer des émissaires aux Géants et aux Vampires, puisque tu nous as dit qu'ils n'avaient pas rejoint Voldemort…

- Nous n'avons pas besoin d'en envoyer un aux Vampires. L'un de ses membres les plus hauts placés est, il me semble, présent à l'école en ce moment.

Ron, Hermione, Fred et Georges semblèrent soudainement s'inquiéter pour leur santé.

- Si cela peut vous rassurer, le Vampire a une gourde de sang sur lui à tout moment, leur dit Harry.

- Qui est-ce ?, demanda Ron. Hermione a sûrement déjà identifié cette personne.

Hermione sursauta à la mention de son nom et secoua la tête en dénégation.

- Pas du tout, dit elle, les yeux brillant sous le coup de cette découverte. Alors…qui est le Vampire de Poudlard.

- C'est se décision de le dire aux gens, dit Harry de sa voix la plus antipathique, puis il redevint plus sérieux. Mais je peux pratiquement vous affurer de leur ralliement, tout comme celui des Elfes. Je ne sais pas par contre en ce qui concerne les Anges et les Démons…Drago ? Moonshine ?

- Les Anges ne se battront que pour leur Yaersa Mai, d'une voix confiante

- Les Démons aussi ne suivrons que leur Daemon, dit Drago, observant Harry, comme s'il cherchait à deviner quelque chose seulement en le regardant.

- Tu veux dire…, dit Fred.

- …que cela deviendrait…, continua Georges.

- …une véritable armée ?, finit Fred.

- Ce que nous voulons dire…, reprit Georges.

- …c'est que les Anges et les Démons…

- …sont normalement considérés…

- …comme des personnages de contes…

Moonshine acquiesça.

- C'est une erreur faite par les humains assez commune. Cela est sans doute dû à la nature assez secrète des deux peuples mentionnés.

Tout le monde dans la pièce digéra ces informations.

- Très bien…

- Mais qu'en est il des Elfes ?

- Tu ne veux pas parler…

- …des Elfes de Maison ?

Arye et Aryan tremblaient à force de réprimer leur fou rire.

- Vous savez…

- …que vous avez trois Elfes…

- …employés dans votre boutique…

-… en ce moment même ?

Fred et Georges crurent que leurs yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites.

- Donnez moi une réponse honnête, combien de personnes avec du sang humain pensez vous qu'il y est dans cette pièce ?, demanda Harry .

Les jumeaux Weasley jetèrent un coup d'œil autour d'eux, puis ils répondirent :

- Moonshine n'est pas humain, et Drago ne l'est pas entièrement, tout comme Polik. Nous pensons que les personnes restantes sont cent pour cent humains, fut la réponse donnée par Fred tandis que Georges approuvait.

- Et bien, Fred, Georges, dit Drago, je suis désolé de vous annoncer que les seules personnes avec du sang humain sont vous deux ainsi que Ron et Hermione.

Les quatre humains semblèrent terrorisés.

- Alors exactement…

- …de quel peuple…

- … viennent les autres ?, demandèrent Fred et Georges.

- Juste une petite question, dit Drago, avez-vous entre vous un lien télépathique ?

- Non, lui répondit Fred.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais…

- Que veux tu dire ?, demanda Georges.

- Un humain ne peut pas mentir à un Démon, à présent dites moi la vérité…

- Tu es un Démon, interrompit Ron, et bien, cela explique ton caractère.

- Oui, un Serpentard des plus typique, ambitieux et rusé, même si j'ai du cacher un peu de ces traits, je ne voulais pas que le Seigneur Noir n'en sache trop sur moi, dit Drago avec un petit sourire supérieur en utilisant les paroles de Ron en sa faveur.

- Pourquoi voulais tu mourir ?, demanda Hermione.

- Je voulais avoir un rôle plus actif dans cette guerre. De plus, comme je l'ai déjà dit avant, j'ai retrouvé le Daemion. Il ne l'est qu'en partie mais c'est le dernier de la dynastie et je lui obéirais, répondit Malefoy.

- Qu'est il arrivé aux autres Daemions ?, continua Hermione, sa soif de connaissances .non apaisée

- Un groupe appelé les Ombres, appartenant au clan des Démons Loups, s'introduisit dans le palais et tue tous les Daemions. Tous les membres du clan furent condamnés à mort pour leurs crimes, sauf moi. J'étais le seul enfant de ce clan, et je fus envoyé dans cette réalité pour trouver un enfant d'un des Daemions, qui avait été exilé à cause son sang mêlé Je ne pouvais retourner chez moi qu'accompagné de ce Daemion. Elle est morte mais son fils lui est bien vivant et me contrôle au doigt et à l'œil.

- De plus d'une manière, Malefoy, dit Harry.

Moonshine acquiesça.

- Et en ce qui concerne Moonshine, demanda Polik. Tu le connais depuis moins d'une semaine et tu dis qu'il n'est pas humain ?

- Nous connaissons tous Moonshine depuis plus longtemps que ça, mais sous un autre nom.

Cette déclaration fit froncer quelques sourcils. Harry jeta un regard à Moonshine qui acquiesça.

- Si vous ne le reconnaissez pas sous cette apparence, je pense que maintenant vous le pourrez.

Moonshine reprit les traits de Rogue. Ron semblait complètement abassourdit.

- Hermione avait raison ? Vous êtes vraiment Rogue ? Je me rappellerai de ne jamais juger un livre sur sa couverture, dit il.

- Moonshine est ma véritable apparence et Rogue est celle que mon père adoptif m'a fait prendre.

- Alors, à quel peuple appartenez vous ?, lui demanda Hermione.

Rogue se contenta de révéler ses ailes pour tout réponse.

- Et quelle est…

- …votre histoire ?, demandèrent Arye et Aryan

- Je suis à la recherche du Yaersa Mai, c'était l'enfant de l'une des princesses, mais je l'ai envoyé dans cette réalité et c'est donc à moi de la retrouver, mais comme elle est morte, je me contente de son fils.

- Cela ressemble beaucoup à l'histoire de Malefoy, dit Ron.

- Nous recherchions la même personne, lui répondit le Démon.

- Et Arye et Aryan ? Ils me semblent tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain pour moi ?, questionna Moonshine.

- Nous sommes extrêmement offensés.

- Nous sommes des Elfes…

- …et sommes ici pour protéger…

- …et conseiller…

- …le Roi des Elfes, répondit le duo comique.

- Et qui cela peut il bien être ?, interrogea Fred. Puis il sembla soudain additionner deux et deux et ses yeux se portèrent sur Harry. «C'est toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry acquiesça lentement.

- Mais James et Lily étaient des humains, dit Georges abasourdit.

- En fait, non. C'est malheureux à dire, mais c'est la vérité.

- Laisse nous récapituler…, dit Fred.

- …Malefoy est un Démon, reprit Georges.

Le concerné acquiesça.

- Moonshine est en fait Rogue, continua Georges.

Ce dernier fit un petit signe pour confirmer.

- Il est également un Ange, ajouta Fred.

Un autre signe de la tête lui répondit.

- Nos compères les jumeaux sont en fait des Elfes, continua Georges.

Arye et Aryan acquiescèrent.

- Tout comme l'est Harry, ajouta son frère jumeau.

- En partie, c'est exact, dit Harry avec un petit sourire en coin.

Fred et Georges fixèrent ce dernier.

- Quoi ? Mais tu es le Roi des Elfes.

- C'est exact.

- Alors si tu n'est pas totalement elfique… Attend avant d'aller plus loin dans cette réflexion, Polik qu'est-ce que vous êtes au juste ?; demanda Georges.

- N'est-ce pas évident ?, dit Hermione. C'est un Vampire, c'est pour cela qu'il ne voulait pas que Harry se batte avec Tyndryn, car la seule vue d'un Phoenix pour un Vampire signe son arrêt de mort. Harry le savait et c'est pour cela qu'il a refusé de la montrer.

Fred et Georges semblèrent vouloir se prosterner face à sa logique implacable pour analyser la situation et évaluer les résultats.

- Polik est un Vampire.

Ce dernier acquiesça.

- Alors Harry, dirent ensemble Fred et Georges

- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal, répondit Harry, prétendant être terrorisé.

- Oui, sauf…

- …si tu nous dis…

- …à quels peuples tu appartiens, dirent ils.

- Moi, je suis seulement la personne que recherchaient Polik, Moonshine et Malefoy.

- Tu ne veux quand même pas dire que tu es en partie un Démon, un Ange, un Elfe et un Vampire ?, dirent Fred et Georges simultanément.

Harry acquiesça.

- Prouve le nous, continuèrent ils.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et reprit sa véritable apparence.

- La vache !, s'exclama Ron.

Harry se tourna vers ce dernier.

- Désolé Harry, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. A chaque fois que je te vois ainsi je suis stupéfait, dit Ron, une jolie couleur rouge pivoine ornant son visage.

- Aussi stupéfait que lorsque tu as vu Rogue ici ?

- Non pas autant, admit il.

Un Ange passa.

- Bon, comment allons nous appeler ce groupe ?, demanda Harry.

- Les Éclairs, suggéra Hermione.

- Non, ça fait trop James Bond, dit Harry.

- L'Ordre des Flammes, fut la suggestion Ron.

- Ceci est trop proche de celui de Grindelwald et offensera les Vampires, dit Polik

- Troisième degré, Polik, troisième degré, intervint Harry.

- Désolé, pourquoi pas le Cercle Ottoman ?

- Ottoman ?, intervinrent Fred et Georges. Pourquoi pas l'Armée de Harry ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- Est-ce que l'expression «ordre secret » vous dit quelque chose ?

- Pourquoi pas les Gardiens, dit Hermione.

- De quoi ?, demanda Ron.

- Pourquoi faudrait il préciser ?, lui répliqua Hermione, légèrement irrité.

- Les Gardiens sonne bien, dit Moonshine. Cela reste assez ambigu pour ne pas nous poser de problème. De plus, les différents peuples ne se sentiront pas offensés car cela ne favorise aucunes créatures du Bien ou du Mal.

- Alors nous restons sur les Gardiens ?, demanda Polik.

- Nous devons convaincre Hagrid de se joindre à nous, ainsi, les Géants ne prendrons pas le partie de Voldemort, dit Hermione. Hagrid ne veut pas que Graup se batte dans cette guerre.

- Qui penses tu devoir inviter à nous rejoindre ?

- Les Londubas. De toutes façon c'est pratiquement sûr qu'ils se rallient à nous. Nous pourrions également demander à Lupin, ainsi d'autres loups-garous pourraient nous rejoindre si ils voient que nous avons les idées larges, répondit Harry.

- Et pour l'espionnage ?, demanda Fred.

- Comment saurons nous si une personne est digne de confiance ?, enchaîna Georges.

- Je comptais sur vous deux pour espionner et Malefoy…

- Potter, je t'en pris, ne m'appelle plus Malefoy. Je ne porte plus ce nom, je suis dorénavant Drago Lasca, interrompit Mal…je veux dire Drago.

- Très bien, Drago, si tu voulais bien changée ton apparence sur celle d'origine, j'y penserai. En tout cas, c'est toi qui te chargeras des espions, rétorqua Harry.

- Je vais préparer des invitations à envoyer aux Londubas…et Hagrid ?, dit Hermione.

- Juste pour les Londunas. Je pense que Hagrid doit être approché en personne, lui répondit Harry.

- Veux tu que je tente d'encourager d'autre Ganasi venir nous aider ?, demanda Moonshine.

- Peut être, mais d'abord nous devons trouver un lieu de regroupement pour les Gardiens. Cela pourrait être possible de se retrouver ici…commença Harry.

- Mais c'est directement sous le nez de Grindelwald, se plaint Drago.

- C'est-ce que nous trouverons de mieux en si peu de temps, à moins de le placer chez les Anges ou chez les Elfes, voir le château des Vampires.

- Je pense que nous devrions contacter les Londubas aujourd'hui même avant que Grindelwald ne leur mette le grappin dessus, dit Ron.

- C'est une excellente idée Ron, s'exclama Hermione avant de faire apparaître un morceau de parchemin et une plume et de composer une lettre, de la copier trois fois et de l'envoyer.

- Hermione, puis te demander où tu as appris un sortilège si avancé, demanda Moonshine.

- Je lis beaucoup et c'était dans l'un des livres que j'ai parcouru l'année dernière, lui répondit Hermione en rougissant légèrement.

- Cela a tout de même un effet secondaire que tu ne connais pas : cela les fera arriver ici dans trois minutes.

- C'est mieux ainsi, dit Polik. Mr Moonshine, je me demandais si vous pouviez me parler plus en détail du type de magie que vous avez utilisé durant notre duel ; je n'ai jamais pris la peine de l'étudier plus en profondeur.

Après cela Polik et Moonshine se lancèrent avec avidité dans une conversation sur le processus de création de boules d'énergie. Arye et Aryan en profitèrent pour approcher Fred et Georges.

- De quel intensité est votre lien ?, leur demanda Arye

- Assez puissant. Je veux dire que nous pouvons finir les phrases de l'autre mais cela implique un certain effort et nous devons être en contact visuel, lui répondit Fred.

- Vous en avez un aussi vous deux ?, interrogea Georges.

Arye et Aryan acquiescèrent simultanément.

- De quelle puissance ?, demanda Fred.

- L'un de nous peut se battre contre l'autre les yeux bandés.

- C'est cool, s'exclama Georges.

- Vous pouvez nous apprendre ?, demanda Fred.

- Oui, dirent les Elfes.

Ron et Drago quant à eux étaient plongés également dans une discussion. Si quelqu'un leur avait dit la veille que cela ce produirait il aurait immédiatement été interné pour cause de sénilité, mais aujourd'hui cela semblait parfaitement normal. Harry et Hermione s'avancèrent vers eux.

- Ma mère a toujours voulu un Elfe de Maison, disait Ron.

- Mon père adoptif en avait neuf mis il en a perdu un à la fin de notre deuxième année. Il l'a probablement tué, dit Drago, morose. J'ai toujours bien aimé Dobby.

- Dobby travaillait dans les cuisines de Poudlard, interrompit Harry.

- Quoi ? C'était aussi bien…Que veux tu dire par « travaillait », s'enquit Drago.

- Et bien, puisque le système angélique était complètement désordonné j'ai décidé de faire voter un nouveau Conseil et j'ai insisté pour qu'il y est au moins une Ena dedans. Hors les quatre Ena qui ont été élue sont Netsua, alors elles avaient besoin d'aider dans leur maison. Dobby voulait les aider, dit Harry avec un haussement d'épaule.

- Alors c'était toi qui as subtilisé ces Elfes des cuisines, dit Hermione. C'est légal au moins ? On n'appelle pas ça du vol ?

- Que fais tu de la SALE ? Je suis le roi des Elfes alors j'ai le «droit d'utiliser mes citoyens comme bon me semble » . Je viens de te citer un passage d'un de mes livres de lois, et ils sont encore plus barbant que ceux de Ombrage l'année dernière…

Cette conversation se serait poursuivit si à ce moment trois personnes n'étaient pas apparues au milieu de la pièce. Deux d'entre elles sortirent leur baguette et poussèrent le plus petit des trois derrière eux avant de se placer en position d'attaque.

- Paix, dit Moonshine. Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal. Il regarda alors sa main et s'aperçut qu'il tenait encore une balle d'énergie. Oups ! Il l'éteignit précipitamment

- J'en suis sure, dit Franck Londubas, sarcastiquement, fusillant du regard Polik. Je vous ai déjà rencontré, Vampire.

Harry se plaça instinctivement devant Polik.

- Mr Londubas, nous ne voulons vraiment pas vous faire de mal, dit il d'une voix ferme. Neville pourra nous identifier.

Un visage pâle apparut de derrière Franck Londubas.

- Papa, tout va bien, c'est Harry Potter. Nous sommes en sécurité, grinça Neville.

Alice et Franck semblèrent se relaxer un petit peu.

- Que nous voulez vous ?, demanda Franck.

- Nous nous demandions si vous seriez intéressé pour rejoindre les Gardiens, dit Hermione d'une voix très professionnelle.

- Et que peuvent bien être ces Gardiens ?, dit Alice, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois.

- Cela sera une armée pour combattre Voldemort, dit Ron.

- Si vous voulez vous battre contre Vous-Savez-Qui rejoignez l'Ordre du Phoenix, rétorque Franck.

- C'est là où commencent les problèmes, Mr Londubas…

- …car les peuples les plus importants du côté lumineux…

- …refusent de s'allier avec un buveur de sang de licorne,…

- …un ancien Mage Noir…

- …ou une personne sous la surveillance d'un Phoenix, dirent Arye et Aryan

Les Londubas ouvrirent de grands yeux à la lumière de ces informations.

- Vous ne voulez pas parler de Dumbledore, il a vaincu Grindelwald, dit Franck.

- Non, lui répondit Hermione. Selon ce que j'ai compris, Grindelwald a été acculé par des Elfes et vaincu par ces derniers, puis placer sous surveillance d'un Phoenix.

- Vous voulez nous faire croire que des Elfes de Maison ont défait Grindelwald Franck rit à ses paroles. Harry pu sentir la tension augmenter dans l'air. Il regarda Arye et Aryan, qui semblaient à deux doigts de transformer Franck en petit bois.

- Arye, Aryan, relax, commanda-t-il. Ils baissèrent leurs armes et se courbèrent devant lui. Mr Londubas, il n'est pas recommandé de mettre en colère des Elfes. Vous avez eu de la chance que je me trouve ici où vous seriez hors de portée de la médecine.

Ceci sembla assombrir Franck légèrement.

- Peut être que vous aimeriez recommencer, dit Drago avec un petit sourire en coin.

Ce fut Alice qui parla la première.

- Alors vous êtes un groupe contre Vous-Savez-Qui ?

- Oui, dit Moonshine, nous allons autoriser tous types de personnes à nous joindre.

- Comment pouvons nous nous joindre à vous ?, demanda un Franck légèrement moins tendu.

- Premièrement, je vais vous questionner, dit Drago. Puis, Hermione, peux tu fabriquer une sorte de pendentif qu'ils ne pourront enlever afin de les prévenir lorsqu'il y aura des réunions ? Cela pourrait agir comme un portoloin également.

- C'est faisable, lui répondit Hermione. Harry as-tu dit qu'il y avait une librairie ici ?

Harry explique à la jeune femme comment s'y rendre.

Malefoy conjura une table en bois ainsi que deux chaises.

- Je vous en pris, asseyez vous Mr F. Londubas… Je vais vous demander de répondre à toutes mes questions avec la seule vérité. ..Premièrement, quels sont votre nom et votre age ?

- Mon nom est Franck Londubas…

- Réponse incorrect.

Franck regarda Drago légèrement étonné puis reprit :

- Bien, Frankenstein Londubas III, j'ai quarante et un ans.

- Servez vous le Mage Noir ?

- Non.

- Avez-vous jamais servit le Mage Noir ?

- Non.

- Combattriez vous aux côtés de tous les types de créatures, tant soit peu qu'ils ne soient pas damnés ?

- Oui.

- Avez-vous déjà utilisez un Sortilège Impardonnable ?

- Non.

Drago leva un sourcil.

- Oui.

- Merci. Avez-vous de l'expérience dans les combats arts martiaux moldus ?

- Non.

- Avez-vous votre baguette intégrée ?

- Oui.

- Il est de confiance, dit Drago

- Par Merlin, comment pouvez vous savoir cela ? Comment faites vous ?

- Secret, secret, Mme A. Londubas.

Drago lui posa les mêmes questions qu'à son mari, auxquelles elle répondit de la même manière. Puis vint le tour de Neville.

- De quelle couleur est le sac à main de ta grand-mère ?

- Rouge.

- De quelle couleur sont tes chaussettes aujourd'hui ?

- Noires ?

Drago se contenta de sourciller.

- Rose ? Je ne m'en souviens pas.

- De confiance.

Hermione retourna peu après en annonçant qu'elle avait fait suffisamment de recherches et qu'elle avait trouvé un sort qui pouvait être placé n'importe où. Franck et Alice choisirent leurs alliances, tandis que Neville choisi de se faire faire un petit tatouage dans le dos.

- Quelle heure est il ?, demanda Hermione une fois qu'elle eu fini le tatouage.

- C'est l'heure du dîner, lui répondit Ron.

Ce fut ainsi que se passa la première réunion des Gardiens, et ce, avec succès.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient en retard pour le soupé. Ils s'aperçurent que le reste de l'école parlait de la soin disant trahison de Malefoy vers le côté obscure ainsi que la soit disant prophétie prononcée par Harry au déjeuné et durant le cours de Potions. Heureusement, le regard de Harry envers les quelques qui virent lui poser des questions, fit se disperser ceux qui auraient voulu qu'il leur dise leur avenir.

- Hé Harry, dit Katie Bell. Pour le match de demain matin, ton plan a intérêt à fonctionner.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Les Serpentards n'ont pas d'attrapeur.

- Peeves c'est porté volontaire pour jouer avec eux.

- Cela peut s'avérer un jeu intéressant tout compte fait, quand on sait que Peeves me doit une faveur, dit Harry.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain matin fut ensoleillé, et Harry put être vu en train de manger tranquillement à la table des Gryffondors, tandis que le reste de l'équipe était anxieux à cause de leur confrontation contre l'équipe des Serpentards et un esprit frappeur.

A huit heures, ils se dirigèrent vers le stade afin de s'échauffer. Harry se devait de voler assez bas afin de ne pas se faire voir.

- Wow Harry ! C'est un très bon sortilège des ailes que tu nous as fait, dit Ginny au bout d'une heure d'échauffement. C'est vrai, la plupart des personnes ne le réussisse que lors d'accident magique lorsqu'ils sont petits, et seulement si leur baguette à été intégrée bébé.

Harry fut surpris d'apprendre que la magie accidentelle était généralement due à une baguette intégrée au nourrisson.

Deux heures plus tard le match allait débuter. Les frères Crivey le commentaient.

- En rouge nous avons l'équipe des Gryffondors constituée de Weasley, Bell, Johnson, Weasley, Weasley et Potter qui a apparemment décidé d'utiliser un sort d'ailes pour ce match. Dans l'équipe des Serpentards, nous retrouvons Derrick, Boyle, Goyle, Crabbe, Zabini, Moon et Peeves, qui a récemment annoncé qu'il était en vérité Salazar Serpentard. Ce match s'annonce prometteur.

- Les balles sont lâchées et le match commence.

- Gryffondor s'empare du suaffle…

Harry arrêta à cet instant d'écouter les commentaires.

§ - Hé Sal ! §

§ - Harry, comment vas-tu ? §

§ - Pas mal. Nous avons créé un nouvel Ordre. §

Si Peeves avait eu des oreilles elles se seraient tendues à cet instant.

§ - Nous l'avons appelé les Gardiens. §

§ - De quoi ? §

Ils passèrent à ce moment près des buts de Serpentard et manquèrent de peu de se prendre dans la tête l'un des cognards.

§ - Juste les Gardiens. Aimerais tu nous rejoindre ? Tu pourrais espionner Tom pour nous. §

§ - Avec plaisir. Quand aura lieu la prochaine rencontre ? §

§ - Bientôt. Je te le ferai savoir. §

Ils avaient parcouru en cercle le stade lorsque Harry remarqua le vif d'or de l'autre côté du terrain. Il s'y précipita, Sal sur ses talons. Il évita un cognard ainsi que plusieurs autres joueurs mais fut bloqué par Sal qui lui lança un sort. Il se tourna vers se dernier et vit qu'il était hilare.

§ - Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Désolé, je n'ai pu m'en empêcher. §

Les personnes autour d'eux regardèrent Peeves avec suspicions, mais Harry les rassura d'un signe de tête.

§ - Le joueur que tu remplaces se trouve dans mes appartements, sain et sauf. §

§ - Bien, je ne suis pas un très bon attrapeur. §

§ - Il ne rejouera plus comme attrapeur pour les Serpentards. §

§ - Mince. §

§ - Sal…je me demandais, pourquoi as-tu si peur du Baron Sanglant ? §

§ - C'est ma grand-mère. §

§ - Elle ??? §

§ - Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi elle était toujours de mauvaise humeur ? §

§ - Tu le serais aussi si on t'appelais un esprit frappeur. §

§ - J'y survivrai. §

§ - Vraiment ? Peeves l'esprit frappeur ! §

§ - Si je t'attrape Potter, tu regretteras d'être né. §

§ - Que me feras-tu ? Me tuer ? §

§ - Si possible oui. §

§ - A quoi bon, je ressusciterai et j'attraperai le vif d'or avant toi. §

A ce moment Harry aperçu la balle ailée et fonça, un esprit frappeur livide derrière lui.

§ - Je vais t'avoir Harry. §

Harry tendit la main et attrapa le vif d'or.

§ - J'ai eu le vif d'or ! §, hurla-t-il, provoquant les regards ébahis des spectateurs. § Pourquoi moi ? §

§ - J'sais pas. Peut être parce que tu es stupide ? §, dit Sal.

Harry n'eu pas le temps de répondre alors que six formes rouges lui rentraient dedans.

- Bon vol, Potter.

- Sal est autant en faute que les autres, répondit Harry en pensant à tous ce qu'il pourrait faire comme blagues si il arrivait à ce mettre dans la poche le fantôme.

Les Gryffondors eurent la présence d'esprit de se rendre compte qu'une fête le lendemain de la mort de l'un de leur camarade aurait été de mauvais goût. Harry allait rentrer au château lorsqu'il fut accosté par le Professeur McGonagall

- Potter, suivez moi.

Harry calqua aussitôt son pas sur le sien.

- Que me voulez vous ?

- Le Directeur veut vous voir.

- A quel propos ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Est-ce ainsi que l'Ordre du Phoenix est dirigé ? Dumbledore donne des ordres et les gens les suivent sans se poser de questions ?

- Oui, aucun de nous n'est assez doué en Oculmencie pour empêcher Vous-Savez-Qui en dehors de notre esprit.

Harry leva un sourcil.

- Que trouvez vous de si drôle, Mr Potter, dit le Professeur McGonagall

- Comment pouvez vous suivre Dumbledore avec autant de confiance aveugle.

- Que voulez vous dire par là, Mr Potter .

- Que vous a-t-il dit à propos des Vampires ?

- Qu'ils avaient rejoint Vous-Savez-Qui.

- Grindelwald, laisse le cerveau de cette pauvre femme tranquille !

- Désolé Mr Potter mais je ne puis.

- Sal…, appela Harry et le fantôme apparut à ses côtés. Je veux que tu prennes possession d'elle et que tu en dégages Grindelwald.

- Immédiatement.

Pendant un moment rien ne se passa, puis Peeves ressortit par l'oreille de McGonagall, un grand sourire sur son visage.

- Mission accomplit, dit le fantôme avant de filer comme une flèche ailleurs.

- Mr Potter, que puis je faire pour vous ?

- Puis je vous parler dans votre bureau ?

Le Professeur McGonagall acquiesça et le conduisit dans son bureau.

- De quoi voulez vous parler, Mr Potter ?, demanda-t-elle.

- Je veux placer un sort anti legillimens sur vous.

- Quel bien cela fera ?

- Cela empêchera d'autres mésaventures comme celle-ci de se reproduire.

Harry était préparé à lancer le sort sur le professeur qu'elle accepte ou non. Aussi lorsqu'elle lui répondit négativement, il n'hésita pas et le lança.

- Non, Mr Potter, je n'accepterai pas qu'un élève lance un sort aussi compliqué sur ma personne. Et que voulez vous dire par mésaventure ?

- Et bien, Professeur, lorsque vous m'avez rencontré dans le couloir, je me suis aperçut que vous étiez possédée par quelqu'un et j'ai demandé à l'un des fantômes de vous en débarrasser…

Harry s'interrompit pour observer la pièce.

- Vous savez que cette pièce était à l'origine l'étude de Rowena Serdaigle ?, demanda-t-il sur le ton de la conversation, éclatant presque de rire en voyant le regard émerveillé qui apparue sur le visage du professeur.

- Non, Mr Potter, je ne le savais pas…Comment l'avez-vous apprit ?

- C'est étonnant tous ce qu'un simple voyage peut vous apprendre…

- Vous avez été aux Etats-Unis, c'Est-ce que feu le Professeur Rogue nous a dit.

- Rogue était un Serpentard, fallait il vraiment lui faire confiance ?

McGonagall secoua la tête.

- C'était un homme bon. Que faites vous ?

Harry leva son regard de son travail sur le mur.

- Moi ?…Je suis…enfin ! Harry donna au mur un fort coup de poing et ce dernier s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître un long couloir.

- Potter que faites vous ?!

- Suivez moi Professeur.

Le professeur visiblement surpris, confus et curieux lui emboîta le pas.

- Où sommes nous Mr Potter ?

- Nous nous trouvons dans les appartements de Rowena Serdaigle.

Le regard du professeur s'agrandit sous la surprise.

- Comment le savez-vous ?

- Quelques voyages…Nous sommes ici dans l'un des rares lieux de ce château où nous pourrons parler en toute sécurité.

- Que vouliez vous me dire ? Vous avez parlé de possession à mon sujet ?

Harry se renfrogna.

- Oui, et vous devez remercier notre cher Directeur pour cela.

- Dumbledore ne ferait jamais une chose pareille.

- Si je devais vous dire que de sources sures il est un ancien Mage Noir, me croiriez vous ?

- Il est peu probable…

- Le corps de Grindelwald a-t-il jamais été retrouvé ?

- Non…Mr Potter, où tout cela nous mène t il ?

- Les Elfes ont aculé Grindelwald cette nuit là, Professeur, non Dumbledore. Je ne pense pas que vous sachiez ce qu'est la surveillance du Phoenix…

- Si…

- Fumseck surveille Grindelwald, vous pouvez demander à Arye, Aryan, Polik, Moonshine…ils vous diront la vérité sur le sujet.

- J'y compte bien, Potter.

- Rogue m'a dit la même chose lorsque je lui en ai parlé.

- Nous n'avons jamais vraiment été amis mais…il me manque.

- Vous n'êtes jamais devenus amis car l'image de Rogue qu'il devait maintenir le lui interdisait.

McGonagall fronça les sourcils.

- Que voulez vous dire Potter. Il ne devait pas maintenir d'image au QG de l'Ordre.

- Rogue a toujours joué un rôle, celui d'un homme à l'opposé de sa véritable nature. Il a même réussit à avoir le choipeaux, mais en réalité…en réalité Rogue aurait posé quelques problème pour être placé dans une maison. Je pense tout de même qu'il aurait fini à Poufsouffle.

- Il va manquer ; Moonshine est étrange après Rogue.

- Il est le professeur que Rogue ét…aurait voulut être.

Un silence pesant s'installa.

- Mr Potter, j'espère que vous réalisez le sérieux de la situation. Si Dumbledore est vraiment Grindelwald, de nouveaux efforts doivent être fait dans la résistance.

- Ils le sont.

- Vous avez beaucoup changé pendant les vacances. J'en déduis que votre séjour en Amérique était réellement chez les Elfes.

Harry acquiesça.

- Si vous voulez voir où en est la résistance contre Voldemort, je vous suggère de vous trouver à 18h30 à côté de la gargouille avec des ailes et une queue au quatrième étage. Parlez en à Peeves, il y sera…A présent, je crois que vous m'avez dit que Dumbledore voulait me voir dans son bureau.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

J'espère que la longueur du chapitre vous empêchera de m'étriper pour mon manque d'update récemment.

Bunny Skywalker.


	21. Grindelwald et Graup

& Bla, bla & paroles en langue centaure.

Chapitre 21 :Grindelwald et Graup :

Harry frappa à la porte du Directeur, le professeur McGonagall se tenant à ses cotés.

- Entrez, répondit la voix enjouée de Dumbledore.

Harry ouvrit la porte et la maintint ouverte pour permettre à son professeur de passer.

- Ah, Mr Potter.

- Dumbledore, dit Harry. Au ton de sa voix, Dumbledore regarda le Professeur McGonagall. Ils avaient décidés qu'il valait mieux que Grindelwald ne sache pas que McGonagall était au courant de sa véritable identité.

- Merci, Minerva. Je désirerais parler à Harry seul, lui dit Dumbledore avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

Le Professeur McGonagall eu un petit pincement des lèvres et lui répondit :

- Très bien, Mr le Directeur, avant de disparaître par la porte.

Grindelwald suivit les mouvements de la porte jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit complètement close avant de se tourner vers Harry.

- Mr Potter, j'aimerais discuter certaines choses avec vous, lui dit il d'une voix tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieuse.

- Accouchez votre Noirceur, lui balança Harry et qui fit apparaître la colère que pouvait ressentir le vieillard sur son visage.

- Premièrement, j'aimerais savoir comment vous avez pu maintenir aussi longtemps les ailes que vous aviez fait apparaître.

- C'est possible d'en conjurer ? Lui demanda Harry un sourcil haussé.

- Cela c'est déjà vu chez des enfants avec des baguettes intégrées. C'est une forme de magie accidentelle. Il n'est pas nécessaire que je vous précise que vous en avez eu une d'intégrée durant toute la période que vous avez passez chez vos Moldus. Grindelwald émit un petit rire sarcastique.

- C'est là ou vous et moi ne sommes pas d'accord, car aussi loin que je me rappelle je n'ai jamais eu de bout de bois cousu dans mon bras…question suivante…je vous pris.

- Durant la journée d'hier, vous, Mlle Granger, Messieurs Weasley ainsi que plusieurs personne de l'équipe enseignante n'ont pu être trouvé dans l'école…où étiez vous ?

- Où beaucoup peuvent chercher mais peu peuvent trouver.

- Ceci n'est pas une réponse Mr Potter.

- Je pense que cela suffit Grindelwald…Avez-vous d'autres problèmes à me faire part ?

- Non, Mr Potter, cela me suffira, siffla le Mage Noir. Partez.

- Avec plaisir, répondit Harry en sortant de la salle.

Une fois éloigné du bureau de Dumbledore, Harry consulta sa montre et vit qu'il n'était que 16h ce qui signifiait qu'il avait deux heures et demi avant la réunion organisée avec McGonagall. L'ingéniosité de la marque qu'avait trouvé Hermione et adapté est qu'elle était directement relié au système nerveux de la personne qui la portait et leur disait donc exactement ou devait se dérouler la réunion. Il s'arrêta quelques instant pour envoyer un message à tous les membres des Gardiens. '_Réunion à 18h30, emmenez des amis si possible.'_

Harry décida alors d'aller faire un tour jusqu'à la hutte de Hagrid.

Dix minutes plus tard, Harry frappait à la porte, ce qui provoqua comme d'habitude un concert d'aboiements provenant de l'intérieur ainsi que les hauts cris de Hagrid qui jeta ensuite un œil dehors.

- Oh… S'lut, Harry, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien merci Hagrid, répondit Harry.

- Et bien, rentre, tu dois avoir froid.

Hagrid installa Harry à la table et commença à préparer du thé pour eux deux.

- Alors Harry, que fais tu ici ?

- J'ai pensé que je pourrais venir dire un petit bonjour. Et je me demandais comment les écailles du Cobra Sultan marchaient. Il regarda autour de lui. Tu as déjà réussi ?

- Hem, heu…non pas encore, dit le demi géant en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre.

- Peut être que je peux t'aider ?, demanda Harry avec un petit sourire.

- Non, Harry ce sont ces foutus observateurs d'étoiles qui s'en prennent à toute personne qui ne possède pas d'amulette.

- Une Amulette de la Vérité ?, demanda Harry.

- Ouais, celle là même, dit Hagrid en hochant de la tête. J'en ai une sur moi.

Hagrid farfouillat autour de son cou avant d'en sortir un médaillon en os.

- Je l'ai eu durant ma première année. Papa était si fier. J'ai sauvé quelques créatures dans la forêt et j'ai aidé les Centaures à se débarrasser de quelques Trolls. Mais je ne peux emmener personne avec moi qui ne possède pas non plus une Amulette.

- Je ne vois pas ou est le problème, dit Harry, présentant son Amulette.

- Argent, dit Hagrid d'une voix ébahit. Mais…depuis quand l'as-tu ?

- On me l'a remise pendant les vacances d'été.

- Pour quelles raisons ?, demanda le Gardien des Clés un peu perplexe.

- Nous avons soigné quelques créatures.

- « Nous »

- Parlons en en chemin pourquoi pas ?

- Très bien, laisse moi juste le temps de prendre mes affaires.

Peu de temps après ils se dirigeaient vers la Forêt Interdite. Harry fut surpris de ne pas la trouver aussi sinistre que lors de sa dernière visite durant cette espace temps. Il remisa cette information dans un coin de son cerveau et allait commencer à parler à Hagrid lorsqu'il sentit qu'on l'observait. Ses suspicions se confirmèrent lorsqu'il aperçut un flanc blanc.

& - Nous pouvons vous voir Centaure &, dit il d'une voix claire.

& - Arrêtez de vous cacher et montrez vous. &

& - Harry Potter &, dit le Centaure en se glissant à travers les troncs d'arbres. & La dernière fois que tu es venu ici tu as réussi à t'échapper, mais tu as commis l'erreur de revenir dans notre forêt encore une fois. &

Harry fronça des sourcils.

& - J'ai autant le droit de parcourir ces bois que toi &, dit il doucement. Les yeux du Centaure se firent plus durs avant de s'agrandir considérablement lorsque Harry amena l'Amulette de la Vérité à son attention en lui faisant refléter la lumière du Soleil.

& - Puis je l'examiner &, s'enquit le Centaure.

Harry acquiesça et autorisa le Centaure à l'enlever d'autour de son cou. Il ne fut pas surpris d'entendre le hoquet que fit le Centaure.

& - Mr Potter, ceci est l'une des trois seules Amulettes de la Vérité en Argent jamais délivrée. Je suppose que cela signifie que vous êtes la personne inconnue à qui elle a été donnée. Alors Harry Potter comment cela est il possible qu'elle est pu vous être remise il y a de cela un peu plus de mille ans…&

Harry se tourna légèrement vers Hagrid qui le regardait incrédule.

& - Je peux tout expliquer. Cet été, à la veille de mon anniversaire, La Mort m'a envoyé au temps des Fondateurs… Je sais que cela semble incroyable, mais j'ai plus de preuves qu'il n'en faut, dont la première à me venir à l'esprit c'est Sal. Il pourra vous affirmer que j'étais présent à l'époque… Polik pourra également confirmer mon histoire, de plus, c'est bien mon nom qui est inscrit sur l'Amulette. &

Le Centaure acquiesça et redonna l'Amulette à Harry.

& - Je te crois Harry Potter, de plus tu es doué dans la langue des Centaures. &

& - Elpmet. &, s'exclama Harry.

Le Centaure souleva un sourcil une fois de plus.

& - Tu ne devrais pas dire ce genre de mots tout haut. &

& - Désolé, je viens juste de réaliser qu je parlais dans ta langue…mauvaise habitude je suppose. &

& - Je suppose aussi. &, dit le Centaure. & Je vais à présent prendre congé. &

& - Au revoir alors, mons nasi ulec. & (Celui sans nom)

Le Centaure se retourna et se colora légèrement.

& - Désolé, j'ai oublié de me présenter. Je me nomme Torak. &

& - Au revoir, Torak. &

& - Au revoir à toi aussi, Harry Potter. &

Le Centaure se perdit de nouveau dans les ténèbres de la forêt.

- Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer Harry ?

- Juste une petite conversation. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre… Il était déjà 17h. Continuons et allons voir Graup.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ils entrèrent dans la clairière dans laquelle Graup dormait… Ils purent voir deux différences par rapport à la dernière fois… La pile de rochers ressemblait maintenant à une petite colline et les deux pins avaient disparus. Hagrid allait secouer Graup avec un petit arbre lorsque Harry l'arrêta.

- Hagrid, cela sera plus facile de lui mettre l'écaille sur le cou si il est endormit, dit il doucement. Les as-tu avec toi ? Hagrid acquiesça. Alors je suggère que tu en mettes une autour de ton cou et que tu me donnes l'autre. De nouveau Hagrid acquiesça, et il commença à fouiller dans les nombreuses poches de son manteau. Finalement il en sortit deux écailles d'un bleu profond. Il en tendit une à Harry puis il se regarda.

- Heu…Harry, comment je la fais tenir autour de mon cou ?, demanda-t-il.

- Hum…je ne sais pas…je suppose qu'elle pourrait tenir sur ton front. Essais de la faire coller sur ton front.

Hagrid lui jeta un drôle de regard puis plaça l 'écaille sur son front, pour voir…A la plus grande surprise des deux l'écaille resta joyeusement collée là où elle se trouvait. Après s'être mentalement invectiver pour ses tendances suicidaires et avant que Hagrid n'est pu l'arrêter Harry piqua un sprint vers le géant puis contournant le dôme qu'était sa tête il plaça l'écaille sur le gigantesque front…malheureusement il réveilla Graup par la même occasion.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	22. Nouveaux membres

/ bla bla / paroles en langue des Géants

# bla bla # paroles en langue elfique.

Chapitre 22 : Nouveaux membres :

Harry observa la créature qui ressemblait plus à une montagne à présent qu'elle s'était dressée sur ses deux jambes, et pendant un court instant il réalisa qu'il y avait de forte chance pour qu'il finisse en crêpe à la Harry. Cependant, il ne voulait pas faire le moindre mal à Graup.

/ - Qu'est-ce que cela signifie…stupide humain…paiera. /

Harry compris que cela était Graup qui s'exprimait dans son langage, mais il ne lui répondit pas, ne voulant pas faire connaître à Hagrid qu'il pouvait parler sa langue.

- Non Graup, laisse Harry tranquille, appela Hagrid, dix mètres plus bas.

- Hagger, tu parles correctement, dit Graup en Anglais.

- Graup, tu parles Anglais.

- Vraiment ? Et que faisait ce petit microbe à me chatouiller le front ?, demanda Graup renfrogné. Il se pencha vers Harry pour pouvoir l'observer de plus près. « C'est Haarty », grogna-t-il. « Graup se souvient de toi. »

- Heureux de le savoir Graup. Désolé de t'avoir chatouiller.

- Si seulement je pouvais…

- Quoi Hagrid ?

- Dumbledore m'a dit que Graup devait rentrer à la maison pendant les vacances, mais je ne peux pas lui faire ça, dit Hagrid. Je ne peux pas le lui dire, mais si je ne le fais pas…il me renverra…

- Hagrid…Je sais que tu aimes Dumbledore mais je dois te demander : qui préfères tu, Dumbledore ou Graup ? Lequel respectes tu le plus, Dumbledore ou le…respect de la communauté sorcière envers les Géants ? Lequel choisirais tu ?

- La famille passe toujours avant tout, lui répondit Hagrid sans hésiter.

- Dans ce cas Hagrid, je pense que toi Graup et moi devons nous rendre quelque part. Tiens moi la main e toi Graup approche toi pour que je puisse te toucher.

- Que fais tu ?, demanda Hagrid. Mais Harry ne lui répondit pas tandis qu'il les transportait dans ses appartements, dans une des pièces au plafond exceptionnellement haut. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à se montre. Pile à l'heure.

- Harry, que…Où sommes nous ?

- L'appartement du cinquième Fondateur de Poudlard, lui répondit il. Il faut que j'aille chercher tous les autre. Attendez moi ici s'il vous plait.

Harry sortit de la pièce et ce dirigea vers celle qui avait abrité les anciennes réunions. Il vit que des retardataires étaient encore attendus.

- Hé Draco !

Ce dernier lui fit face.

- Hagrid et un Géant apprivoisé sont dans la septième pièce sur la gauche. Forme humanoïde démoniaque s'il te plait, nous ne voulons pas qu'ils aient une crise cardiaque.

Quelques instants après que le Démon loup soit sortis, Ron et Hermione entrèrent en courant.

- Désolés, nous sommes en retard. Il nous a fallut un moment pour nous débarrasser des membres de l'AD. Fred et Georges sont en train de se faire remonter les cloches par Rusard. Il est question d'une bombe puante au fumier, dit Ron.

- Franchement Ron, c'est à l'odeur de marécage. Tu es stupide ou quoi ?

- A un point que tu ne peux même pas imaginer.

- Je ne vois pas ce que ma sœur peut voir en toi…

Ceci aurait pu partir en charpie si à ce moment Peeves n'était pas arrivé suivit de McGonagall.

- Potter !, aboya le professeur de Métamorphoses. Pourquoi Peeves se trouve t il ici ?

- Et bien, Salazar Serpentard, à part être un formidable farceur, était aussi un guerrier médiocre, alors je suppose qu'après un millier d'année il a du s'améliorer.

- Médiocre ? Médiocre, où sont passer tes manières, gamin ?, demanda Sal.

- Je ne dis que la vérité, lui répondit Harry en riant.

- Alors où se passe cette réunion ?, continua l'esprit frappeur.

- Dans la salle de bal. Je suis heureux que Helga est insistée pour que j'en ai une. Harry fit ensuite apparaître une large banderole portant l'inscription : _« Réunion dans la septième pièce sur la gauche. N'attaquez pas le Géant. »_

- Géant, couina Hermione. Quel Géant ?

- Graup, fut la réponse simpliste de Harry tandis qu'il conduisait le professeur encore en peu choquée hors de la pièce.

- Graup…mais que fait il dans le château ?… Il pourrait tuer quelqu'un !, cria Hermione.

- Je peux vous assurez que si il tue une personne alors cette personne ce sera moi, répondit Harry sèchement alors qu'ils traversaient la salle de bal suivis par un Peeves hyperactif.

- B-Bonjour Graup, dit Hermione.

- Bonjour Hermy. Graup se souvient de toi également. Tu venais avec Haarty, répondit le Géant dans un Anglais presque impeccable.

Ce fut apparemment la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase pour ce pauvre professeur McGonagall. Elle s'évanouit.

- Graup a-t-il fait quelque chose de mal ?, demanda le Géant, consterné.

- Non mon cher ami, dit Peeves joyeusement. Elle a simplement été choquée par tes habilités linguistiques.

- Je suppose que tu as utilisé les écailles de cobra sultan de Hagrid ?, commenta Hermione.

Ce dernier cité acquiesça puis ajouta :

- Mais c'est Harry qui les lui a mises.

Des hoquets se firent entendre du côté de la porte tandis que Frank, Neville et Alice entraient, suivis de près par Tonks et Remus.

- Harry, appela Sirius. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette foutu salle ?

- L'appartement du cinquième fondateur, a présent…

Harry fut interrompu par Arye et Aryan qui étaient suivis par un Polik extrême irrité. Harry se tourna vers les jumeaux.

# - Qu'est-ce que c'est cette fois ? Et est-ce que je veux vraiment le savoir ? #

# - Nous n'avons rien fait…#

# - …de vraiment dangereux …#, rétorquèrent ils en lançant un regard assassin au jeune homme.

# - Ils ont enchantée ma porte pour qu'elle chante une chanson en Phoenix à chaque fois que je l'ouvre ! #, s'exclama le Vampire offensé.

# - Ceci #, dit Harry aux jumeaux elfiques, # est une farce des plus idiote que j'ai jamais entendue. #

# - Merci. #, répondirent les dit jumeaux en chorus.

Harry roula des yeux puis il aperçu Moonshine dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Hua, dit il respectueusement. Puis je savoir pourquoi un Géant se trouve t il ici ?

- Pourquoi ne lui demande tu pas toi-même ?, lui répondit son roi en souriant. Les pouvoirs d'un cobra sultan peuvent accomplir des miracles.

Moonshine sembla légèrement décontenancé, mais Draco prit la parole, installé derrière le bureau qu'il avait métamorphosé.

- Bonjour. Est-ce que Graup voudrait avoir l'obligeance de s'installer à la table ?

Graup regarda dans sa direction avant de s'asseoir de manière à se trouver en face de lui.

- Merci. Nom complet je vous pris ?

- Gredworth Regrick Andrew Urtreck Polarise.

- Age ?

- Vingt huit hivers.

- Quelle est votre opinion à propos du Mage Noir ?

- Il est mauvais, il n'apporte rien de bon au peuple géant.

- De bonne foi, dit Malefoy. Merci Graup. Mr R. Hagrid ?

- Il me semble que c'est moi.

- Nom complet ?

- Rubeus Hagrid, gardien des clés et des lieux à Poudlard premi….

- Avez-vous déjà pris partis pour le Mage Noire ?

- Non. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire le contraire ?

- C'est juste une question habituelle. Pouvez vous vous battre avec des armes moldues ?

- Ouais. Même que je ne suis pas mauvais avec.

- Honnête. Et qui est donc cette ravissante demoiselle ?

- Moi ?…Mlle N. Tonks, répondit l'intéressée.

- Merci. Etes vous un membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix ?

- Oui, mais je suis au bas de la hiérarchie, mais je pourrais espionner pour vous.

- Des compétences spéciales ?

- Je suis une métamorphomage.

- Honnête. Mr R. J. Lupin.

- Oui…

- Vous êtes vous déjà battu au côté du Mage Noir ?

- Non.

- Le ferez vous un jour ?

- Non.

- Avez-vous déjà utilisé l'un des sorts Impardonnables ?

- Oui.

- Accepteriez vous de combattre aux côtés de créatures de toutes sortes, exceptées celles qui sont damnées ?

- Oui.

- Etes vous un loup garou ?

- Cela fait il une différence ?

- Non…Nous sommes…un groupe très large d'esprit dans l'acceptation de nos membres…la plupart du temps. Nous pouvons le croire. Mlle M. McGonagall, vous sentez vous assez solide pour répondre à quelques questions ?

Il apparut que oui elle l'était et fut elle aussi jugée digne de rejoindre le groupe. Une fois que tout le monde eu un charme anti legilimancie ainsi que le sort réservé aux Gardiens le meeting pu commencer.

- Avons-nous le droit à quelques présentation ?, demanda Remus. Je ne reconnais que la moitié des personnes présentes dans cette salle.

- Et bien, je suis Draco Lasca. Je réside ici en permanence pour le moment. J'ai l'honneur de questionner les nouveaux membres.

- Pourquoi ?

- Peu de créatures peuvent mentir à un Démon, lui répondit Draco en faisant apparaître ses griffes et sa queue.

- Je suis Mark Moonshine, le nouveau professeur des Potions. J'ai pris la relève après le Professeur Rogue.

- C'est dommage, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de m'excuser auprès de lui, pour avoir laisser James et ce crétin parader dans toute l'école, soupira Remus.

- Je suis heureux de voir que ta tête a enfin dégonflé assez pour que tu me présentes des excuses.

La tête de Remus fit un jolie quart de tour en deux temps trois mouvement et il se mit à fixer Moonshine qui entre temps avait replacer ses charmes d'illusions sur sa personne.

- Rogue…mais…tu es…mort, bégaya Remus.

- Ce n'était qu'une mascarade… Je devrais retourner dans mon monde dans un futur proche, une fois que j'aurai aidé dans cette guerre. Il se retransforma en Moonshine. Ce que vous voyez à présent est ma véritable apparence. J'ai été adopté par Sabot Rogue, qui a apposé des charmes sur ma personne…Le reste n'est qu'Histoire.

- Vous nous avez laissez croire que vous étiez mort, dit McGonagall d'une voix retentissante.

- Mais à présent vous savez que je suis vivant, donc plus besoin de s'inquiéter, dit Moonshine, plein d'espoir.

- Que veux tu dire par tu devras quitter ce monde ?, demanda Graup, zoomant avec intelligence sur ce fait que les autres avaient raté.

- Je suis un Ange.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est moi, mais je croyais que les Anges et les Démons étaient des mythes ?

- Juste très secrets, mon cher ami, lui répondit Peeves du haut de son plafond où il avait pris place.

- Vous allez ensuite nous dire qu'il y a aussi un Vampire et une paire d'Elfes avec nous dans cette pièce, dit Remus dans un rire pour le moins nerveux.

- Et bien, le Vampire c'est moi, dit Polik de derrière Lupin, qui fit un tour sur lui-même, manquer de tomber, pur se retrouver face à lui. « Je suis Polik. » Il n'ajouta rien d'autre, mais cela suffit.

- Et nous…

- …nous sommes…

- …la paire…

- …d'Elfes que…

- …vous avez cité, répondirent en cœur Arye et Aryan.

Nouveau demi tour de Lupin pour les fixer, imité par Tonks.

Au bout d'un moment la tension retomba dans la salle lorsque des petits groupes se formèrent, aux conversations diverses et variées. Arye et Aryan commencèrent à donner des leçons en connexion mentale à Fred et Georges qui s'étaient faufilés dans la pièce incognito.

Moonshine avait commencé à en enseigner un peu plus à Polik à propos des balles d'énergie.

Hermione tentait d'apprendre à Graup une grammaire correcte.

Neville et Ron apprenaient de Frank et Alice quelques trucs sur les duels et quelques astuces d'Auror.

Harry se dirigea vers Draco.

- Draco, connais tu le sortilège de vérité ?

- Oui.

- Est il possible à un Daemon de l'apprendre ?

- Oui…Il faut pas mal de pouvoir, je ne suis sans doute pas le meilleur professeur…mais je suppose que tu en auras besoin avant notre retour dans la réalité démoniaque.

Malheureusement, avant que Harry ne puisse commencer sa première leçon, Tonks, suivit de Remus se joignit à eux.

- Harry, tu m'a dis au ministère que Draco avec un point commun avec Remus, lui dit il. Que voulais tu dire par là ?

Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction de Draco et faillit éclater de rire.

- Et bien…Tu te souviens que Draco ici présent est un Démon _loup_.

- Mais, il ne ressemble en rien à Draco Malefoy.

- Tantine Nymphadora, je croyais que tu m'aimais…, dit Draco d'une voix faussement triste. Mais il du vite dégager car Tonks le chargea, tandis qu'il reprenait l'apparence de Draco Malefoy.


	23. Farine, vous avez dis farine ?

****

Chapitre vingt trois : Farine vous avez dis farine ? :

- Malefoy ?, dit Tonks… pratiquement muette. M-Mais tu es mort…

- Non…ce n'était pas moi, lui répondit Draco.

Apparemment le reste des Gardiens venait également de noter que une personne supposée décédée se tenait parmi eux dans la pièce.

- Premièrement Rogue, dit Lupin, et maintenant toi ?

- Et bien Moonshine et moi-même connaissons une personne qui est très douée dans la création de faux cadavres, répondit Draco avec un petit sourire entendu.

- Mais comment pouvons nous être sur que cette personne ne travaille pas pour Voldemort ?, demanda McGonagall.

- Professeur, permettez moi de vous assurer qu'elle serait la dernière personne à rejoindre le côté obscur. Au contraire je ne pense pas le voir cesser son combat contre eux, affirma Polik.

- Ça me fait penser qu'il y a une deuxième question que j'aimerai vous poser, continua le professeur. Pourquoi les Vampires n'ont-ils pas rejoint le Mage Noir ?

- Il a tué un Elf vampirique, qui s'avérait être l'héritier du trône des Terres Boisées. Les Vampires le recherchaient car c'était eux qui l'avaient bannis chez les Moldus. Les Elf nous ont donné quarante ans pour le retrouver avant de détruire notre race. Nous avons retrouvé le fils de cet Elf vampirique mais il se bat contre Voldemort, donc nous aussi. Cela répond à votre question ?

McGonagall acquiesça.

- Qui est il ?, interrogea-t-elle.

- Vous aimeriez bien le savoir, n'est-ce pas ?, dit Arye, effronté. Cela serait risqué si trop de personne connaissait l'identité de notre roi…

Une grande quantité de farine tomba soudainement sur McGonagall. Levant leur regard, ils purent voir Aryan escalader les ornementations du plafond au dessus de McGonagall. Il se laissa tomber légèrement au sol avant d'effectuer une petite courbette. Mais il fut soudain pourchassé par une McGonagall extrêmement coléreuse. Au bout de deux minutes, tandis que le professeur s'était légèrement fait distancer Arye et Aryan échangèrent leur place. Apparemment Draco s'en aperçu car il commença à ricaner bientôt suivi de Moonshine. Polik quand à lui, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il se roulait par terre terrassé par un fou rire. Par contre, les humains semblaient confus par les soudains éclats de rire autour d'eux.

- Harry, appela Ron. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde rigole ?

- Les jumeaux, lui répondit Harry. Ron regarda en direction de Fred et George qui semblaient pour une fois ne rien faire de malicieux.

- Les jumeaux elfiques, corrigea Harry, secouant la tête face à la bourde de son ami.

- Oh…Je suppose que McGonagall est un peu drôle…, dit Ron, incertain.

- Oh…Ron, prononça Harry, désespéré, avant de se tourner vers Tonks. Tu veux te joindre à eux ?, lui demanda-t-il en changeant son apparence pour ressembler à la copie conforme de Arye et Aryan. Tonks fit les gros yeux en réalisant ce pour quoi tout le monde rigolait. Elle se changea en une image passable des jumeaux, puis rigolant ils coururent vers Arye qui se tenait devant Fred et lui donnait quelques conseils pour sur la télépathie. Aryan prit la place de son jumeaux et continua la discussion comme si rien n'était, tandis que Harry, Tonks et Arye se sauvaient, mais tout en s'assurant à chaque instant d'apparaître comme une seule et même personne pour McGonagall. Soudain, ils partirent chacun dans une direction différente et la pauvre vieille sorcière se figea sur place confuse, et pliée en deux car hors d'haleine. Arye, Aryan, Tonks et Harry en profitèrent pour s'aligner face à elle de manière à ce que lorsqu'elle se releva, elle se retrouva face à quatre personnes identiques. Elle s'évanouit.

- Oups !, dit Harry. J'avais oublié qu'elle avait été frappée par tous ces sorts durant l'été.

- Comment pouvez vous être au courant de cela ?, demanda Neville. Et pourquoi y a t-il autant de versions de vous ? N'y en avait il pas que deux à l'origine ?

- Oui…

- …c'est nous…, dirent Arye et Aryan en esquivant une petite révérence.

- Qui sont les autres alors ?, demanda Hagrid.

- Nous ?, interrogea Harry. Et bien, nous ne sommes que…Tonks et Le-Garçon-Qui-a-Survécu.

Ils reprirent leur forme originelle et Hermione prit la parole :

- Puisque nous sommes à présent tous réunis, je pense que la réunion devrait formellement commencer.

Plusieurs oui se firent entendre, alors Harry fit apparaître une table assez large pur qu'ils puissent tous s'y installer et faite de manière à ce que quelque soit se taille tout le monde serait au même niveau des yeux. Une fois tous installés, la réunion commença.

- Qu'elle sont les suggestions des différents membres ?, demanda le Professeur McGonagall, formellement. Polik leva la main.

- Je pense qu'il serait nécessaire de créer des alarmes pour les différents peuples qui composes notre…quelque soit ce que nous sommes. Ils sont faciles à fabriquer et nous permettraient de faire appel aux gens rapidement en cas de batailles en notre défaveur…, dit il.

- C'est une très bonne idée, mais j'y vois un inconvénient. Si jamais un de nos ennemi arrive à s'emparer du talisman et nous faire venir à leur convenance pur nous massacrer…commenta Frank.

- Nous pourrions utiliser des sortilèges de reconnaissances pour empêcher de tels incidents, contrecarra Hermione.

- De tels sorts peuvent être enlevés, dit Moonshine.

- Nous pourrions utiliser des sortilèges plus subtils additionnés à d'autres qui le sont moins, ainsi la personne qui voudrait les enlever devrait être très vigilante si elle ne veut pas se faire exploser avec le talisman. Nous pourrions même y ajouter quelques potions, qui, il me semble ont un effet dévastateur si les personnes non autorisées y touchent ?, demanda Neville.

- Londubat, s'exclama McGonagall. Vous êtes un génie. Où vous étiez vous cacher pendant toutes ces années ?

Neville se fit tout petit sur sa chaise face à de tels compliments.

- Je pense que c'est parce que Moonshine est un bien meilleur professeur que Rogue, dit Neville timidement, provocant l'hilarité de la majorité de l'assemblée.

- Neville, nous savons…

- …ce que Rogue était…

- …mais il est…

- …mort…, dirent Fred et Georges.

- Non, dit soudainement Moonshine, en réalisant que les jumeaux humains ne savaient pas qui il était. Je suis le Professeur Severus Rogue et le Professeur Mark Moonshine.

Deux boums consécutifs se firent entendre.

Ron s'approcha solennellement de Moonshine et lui tapota dans le dos.

- Mon vieux, permettez moi d'être le premier à vous féliciter pour avoir réussi à se faire s'évanouir Fred et Georges, dit il sérieusement, et tout aussi pince sans rire il continua. J'espère que vous vous êtes lavé les cheveux depuis que vous avez arrêté de jouer Rogue.

- Rassurez vous Mr Weasley, je l'ai fait…mais revenons à nos moutons. Nous sommes tous d'accord sur le fait qu'une sorte d'alarme devrait être créée chez tous les peuples qui nous soutiennent. Je suggère d'en placer un dans le château des Yaersa Mai…

- Également dans la Clairière des Rencontres, dit Arye

- Ainsi que une dans la Chambre du Conseil dans le palais, ajouta Polik.

- Nous les fantômes pourrions aussi en avoir besoin, continua Peeves.

- Cela ne marcherait as pour les Loups Garous, même si ils décidaient de nous rejoindre, dit Remus.

- Bon, cela est réglé, dit Draco en faisant apparaître une feuille de parchemin et une plume. D'autres suggestions ?

- AD, lança Ron.

- Élabore un peu plus, demanda Hermione.

- Je pense que cela était très utile, mais devons nous le continuer ?, continua Ron.

- Il est hors de question que j'accepte que vous cessiez l'armée, dit Neville. Vous nous en avez tellement appris.

- Bon, ça règle le problème, dit Hermione. Le spectacle va continuer (1). Tous les Sang Pur de la salle la regardèrent comme si elle une deuxième tête venait de lui apparaître.

- C'est un truc moldu, lâchèrent Harry et Hermione en même temps.

- J'aimerai porter à votre attention un autre sujet, dit Draco, concentrant l'attention de la salle une nouvelle fois. J'aimerai savoir si nous continuons notre espionnage dans les lignes ennemies ?

- J'ai accepté d'espionner Voldemort, dit Peeves. Comme il n'arrête pas de répéter à tout bout de champ qu'il est mon héritier, j'imagine qu'il ne sera pas fâché de me voir…

- Voilà qui règle la partie la plus dangereuse, mais qu'en est il de l'autre Mage Noir ?, demanda Polik.

- L'autre Mage Noir ?, s'exclama Hagrid.

- Hagrid, je sais que tu ne vas pas aimer ça, commença Hermione nerveusement.

- Quoi ?, interrogea le demi géant confus.

- Connais tu l'existence de la surveillance des Phoenix ?, demanda Arye.

- Non…j'ai été exclu lors de ma troisième année.

- Tu n'aurais jamais du être exclu, dit Harry. Dumbledore avait les pouvoirs de l'en empêcher.

- Mais Dumbledore est un homme si bon, répondit Hagrid.

- Il a but du sang de Licorne, interrompit Arye.

- Il est trop noble pour cela…

- Hagrid, nous comprenons qu'il est très difficile pour toi de l'accepter, tu l'as idolâtré toute ta vie, mais tout n'est pas ce qui semble être, dit Hermione. Tu te rappelles qu'il n'y a eu aucun témoin de la défaite de Grindelwald par Dumbledore ?

- Quel est le rapport ?

- Nous étions là lorsqu'il a été enchaîné dit Arye.

- Il y a une raison pour laquelle les Elfes n'aident pas Dumbledore dans cette guerre, continua Aryan.

- Il est maudit aux yeux des Elfes…

- Et aux yeux de beaucoup d'autres races…

- Ses actes en ont offensé plus d'une, dit Polik. Les Gardiens sont différents car toutes les décisions sont prises en communs, nous sommes ouverts aux autres peuples tandis que l'Ordre du Phoenix est plus…plus...Je te demande, est-ce que un Vampire serait autorisé à y entrer ?

- Non…mais Dumbledore ?

- Méfie toi de l'eau qui dort, dit Moonshine.

- Hein ?

- C'est un proverbe moldu, dit Remus. Mais qui correspond bien à notre situation.

Ce n'est que longtemps après que Hagrid dû se rendre à l'évidence en ce qui concernait Dumbledore.

* * *

Après la réunion, Harry resta avec Draco pour un petit _tête à tête_ à propos de leur prochain voyage dans le monde des Démons. Apparemment Draco était encore plus nerveux que Harry à l'idée d'y retourner, tout du moins jusqu'à ce que Harry concocte un plan tout ce qu'il y a de plus brillant.

* * *

(1) Dans la version originale c'est en fait une référence à la chanson The Show Must Go on du groupe Queen, d'où la réaction des Sang Pur. Ne sachant as si toutes les personnes suivant cette fic la connaisait, j'ai préféré traduire.


	24. A propos des Démons

§ bla, bla § : langue démoniaque

/ bla, bla / : langue Opinius

****

Chapitre vingt quatre : A propos des Démons :

Harry entra en trombe dans l'appartement et y trouva Drago qui l'y attendait.

- Es tu sur que cela va marcher ?, lui demanda le Démon-loup nerveusement. Harry ne préféra pas lui répondre.

Drago soupira et lança un sort de dissimulation sur son visage.

- Il faudra que ce soit toi qui lances le sort, dit Harry. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de leur annoncer qu'un Daemon est en route, rigola-t-il jaune.

- Très bien, murmura Drago sombrement. Quelques conseils pour te permettre de survivre dans le monde démoniaque. Ne ris pas en voyant un Démon-paon et si un Démon-souris tente de te piquer ton porte feuille, ne lui envois pas de sort. Ils travaillent pour les Daemions et soixante quinze pour cent de ce qu'ils volent va dans ton coffre fort.

- Cela semble intéressant..., dit Harry peu convaincu.

- Les Démons-chiens sont les gardes de ton palais royal et arrêtent les voleurs, les gardiens de la cité sont composés par les Démons-chats. Ils se font un plaisir d'attraper tout les Démons-souris qu'ils peuvent, continua Drago.

- Si jai bien compris les Démons-souris me payent avec ce qu'ils volent et les gardes les captures pour me rendre ce qu'y a été volé, interrompit Harry de plus en plus confus.

- La laine fabriquée avec la peau de souris est très belle, lui répondit Drago. Et très résistante, elle est utilisée pour fabriquer des armures flexibles et pratiquement impénétrables.

- Alors les chats attrapent les souris, les tondent et je paye la laine avec l'argent gagné grâce aux souris. Pourquoi donc ces dernières m'en donnent elles ?

- Et bien, les poils des Démons-souris sont très résistants lorsqu'ils sont encore attachés à la peau...je dois continuer ?, répondit Drago, un sourcil levé.

- Non. Donc les souris me payent pour que je fasse en sorte que les chats ne les tuent pas ?

- Gagné ! Les troupes royales sont constituées de différents groupes. Premièrement, nous avons les espions, place en général occupée pas les Démons-rats, insectes et oiseaux.

- Est-ce que les Démons-insectes peuvent voler ?

- La plupart non, quelques uns parviennent à effectuer de cours vols d'environs cinq minutes au maximum, mais en général ils gardent les pieds sur terre. Où j'en suis...oh oui, aux espions. Viennent ensuite les assassins, rôles tenus par les Démons-serpents, lézards et araignées. Le clan des Démons-loups fut l'un des meilleurs dans ce domaine mais l'un des Daemions a ordonné que quarante sept dentre nous soient tué par l'Opinius, il va sans dire que nous nous sommes occupé de lui pour cette ineptie.

- Quest-ce que l'Opinius ?

- Ce sont les gardes personnels des Daemions. Ce sont des créatures féroces, qui ressemblent un peu aux Détraqueurs, mais contrairement à ces derniers, ils ne peuvent aspirer l'âme des gens. Par contre, il ont le pouvoir de rendre esclave une personne, de la même manière que le ferait le sort de l'Imperium. Ils peuvent également provoquer une douleur pire que celle de l'Endoloris, sauf que leur version est différente de celle des sorciers. Même dans la mort, la personne ensorcelée par leur Endoloris, continue à ressentir d'affreuses souffrances et ce pour l'éternité.

- Ils ne me semblent pas très sympathiques, grimaça Harry.

- Ils ont aussi des bons côtés, tu sais. Il faut que tu comprennes qu'ils ont été utiliser pour tuer des clans entiers après la mort des Daemions. Mais ils sont également capables de guérir des personnes mortellement blessées, et ils sont également d'une loyauté à toute épreuve envers les Daemions.

- Drago, je ne pense pas qu'il soit judicieux de les embrigader dans cette..., commença Harry.

- Ce sont des guerriers formidables, le coupa Drago, mais je suis d'accord avec toi, je pense qu'ils ne devraient être utilisés qu'en dernier ressort. Ils ont créé les Détraqueurs, tu sais, ainsi que les Moremplis...

- Par ce que en plus ces trucs ont une personnalité ?

- Oh que oui. Je crois me souvenir qu'une Daemion à un jour prit l'un d'entre eux comme amant. Ce sont des guerriers hors pair mais je ne suis pas un bon juge à cause de mes préjudices, vu ce qu'ils ont fait à ma famille. Il faut que je me rappelle que la faute n'est pas de leur côté, mais chez les Daemions. Ils peuvent nous être utiles, mais si tu venais à disparaître, ils deviendraient incontrôlables.

- Je croyais que nous les gardions en réserve ? Y a-t-il autre chose que je doive savoir ?, demanda Harry.

- Non, mais tu devrais prendre mon apparence avant notre départ, fut la réponse du blond, un sourire enjoué au coin des lèvres.

- Oui, Monsieur, répondit Harry dans un souffle. Il changea d'apparence.

- Bien joué. Drago aboya trois sons et ils disparurent de Poudlard et se retrouvèrent dans une sombre allée.

- En sortant d'ici, dit Drago, ils seront sur toi comme chats et chiens.

- Au fait, je voulais savoir, d'où tiens tu tes connaissances des Moldus ?, l'interrompit Harry, curieux.

- J'ai pris Étude des Moldus, mais l'expression que je viens d'utiliser nest pas moldue mais la traduction d'une expression démoniaque.

- Oh !, déglutina Harry, prenant soudain conscience de la signification des mots du blond. Bien, allons y alors. Malheureusement on pouvait entendre que son air joyeux était plus que faux.

- Allons y, oui, murmura Drago, tout aussi enjoué.

En sortant de l'allée où ils se situaient, Harry vit que la rue où ils émergèrent, bien que propre avait une atmosphère glauque. Parmi toutes les personnes circulant dans l'avenue, Harry repéra des Démons-souris faufilant leurs mains dans les poches des autres passants, et parfois même dans la poche de leurs congénères. Il repéra également des Démons-chats, tapis dans l'ombre et guettant le bon moment pour sauter sur leurs proies. Les maisons étaient toutes de hauteurs différentes et Harry ne pu que ressentir un pressentiment néfaste.

- Drago, combien y a-t-il de variétés de Démons, interrogea-t-il en se tournant vers le véritable Démon-loup.

- Pas beaucoup plus que ceux que je t'ai cité. Certaines espèces se sont éteintes. Le massacre des Ombres n'était pas le premier du genre.

- Bien... Harry ne pu continué plus loin car un large Démon-chat lui sauta dessus.

§ - Le dernier des Ombres, tu es revenu, mais je ne vois pas de Daemion. §, siffla la créature féline.

§ - Je peux tout expliquer. §, s'empressa de dire Harry.

§ - Nous avons reçue l'ordre de te tuer à vue, loup, si tu devais revenir sans un Daemion noir et blanc. §

§ - Le Daemion est mort. §

§ - Alors, toi aussi. §

Harry regarda autour de lui pour voir la foule qui c'était amassée autour deux.

§ - Tue le. §, cria un Démon-rat.

§ - Ou pas. §, dit Harry en envoyer valser le Démon-chat par-dessus son épaule.

§ - Comment oses tu ? §, cracha le Démon-chat.

§ - Tu ne fais pas le poids face à moi. §, continua Harry. § Jai beaucoup appris pendant mon exil. §

§ - Tu ne peux rien face à nous tous. §, couina un Démon-souris.

§ - Emmenons le face aux Opinius. §, siffla un Démon-lézard. § Ainsi, il endurera les même tourments que le reste de son clan. §

L'idée parue plaire aux Démons rassemblés. Harry vit que Drago en avait profité pour grimper sur le toit de la maison la plus proche. Tous ce déroulait selon leur plan.

* * *

Harry fut traîné face au Seiter pas la foule qui c'était rassemblé autour de lui.

§ - Nous demandons au Seiter une juste punition pour le dernier des Ombres. §, siffla le Démon-lézard.

Un Démon-chouette qui se trouvait face à Harry lui répondit.

§ - Le dernier des Ombres ? Que voulez vous que nous fassions avec lui si vous l'avez entre vos mains ? §

§ - Nous voulons que l'Opinius se charge de lui. §

§ - Nous parlerons à ce misérable seul. L'exécution sera publique. Laissez nous. §

Le groupe de Démons laissa seul Harry en compagnie du Seiter. Harry regarda autour de soi et vit que le conseil était surtout composé de Démons-oiseaux. Il y avait un corbeau, une chouette et lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur le Démon-paon, il faillit éclater de rire mais se rappela bien vite des conseils de Drago. Il y avait également un couple de larges chats et un Démon-serpent.

§ - Nous pensions t'avoir bien fait comprendre de ne pas remettre les pieds ici sauf si tu avais avec toi le Daemion. §, croassa le corbeau.

§ - Elle est morte. §, répliqua Harry.

§ - Elle ? Le dernier des Daemions était une femme ? §, crachota l'un des deux chats.

§ - Elle n'était pas la dernière. §

§ - Que veux tu dire ? §, murmura le serpent.

§ - Elle a eu un fils avant son départ pour le monde de la mort. §, répondit Harry calmement.

§ - Nous enverrons donc un homme digne de confiance à la recherche de ce fils, puisque tu as laissé le Daemion mourir. § La voix du Démon-paon était particulièrement déplaisante pour les oreilles elfes de Harry. § En attendant, tu as un rendez à tenir. Je suis sûr que les Opinius seront très contents de soccuper du dernier des Ombres. §

§ - Une guerre s'est déclarée. §, sexclama Harry. § Le fils du Daemion n'autorisera pas un étranger à l'approcher. §

§ - Le gamin n'est qu'à moitié démon, il ne doit pas être très puissant. §, dit le Démon-chouette avec un rire maléfique.

§ - Il n'est qu'un quart démon. §, murmura Harry. § Le Daemion que vous m'avez envoyé chercher était à moitié un Ange. §

§ - Alors cela sera facile. §, dit le Démon-chat qui n'avait pas encore parlé, et qui pourtant semblait sûr de lui alors qu'il agripait une corde qui pendait à côté de la chaise où il se trouvait. Près de cette corde se trouvait également un trône qui comme pu le remarquer Harry était pour le moment inoccupé.

§ - Vous devriez me demander qui est le Daemion. §, dit ce dernier un rictus sur les lèvres. Le Démon-chouette le fusilla du regard.

§ - Et pourquoi te demanderions nous ? L'Opinius se chargera de te tirer les renseignements utiles. §

§ - Le garçon est l'un de mes amis. Avant de me tuer, j'aimerai savoir ce qui lui arrivera. §

§ - Pourquoi ferions nous ça pour toi ? §, siffla le Démon-serpent.

§ - Parce que sinon, vous n'obtiendrez aucun renseignement de ma part et ce quels que soient les moyens de pressions que vous utiliserez. §

§ - Nous demanderons à ton ami de s'asseoir sur le trône. Si il réussi l'épreuve, il sera couronné et il devra gouverner le pays. §

§ - Je ne pourrais pas. §, siffla Harry. § J'ai d'autres obligations que de gouverner ce pays. §

§ - Il sera à nous. §, cracha le Démon-paon.

§ - Rappelez moi exactement le rôle du Daemion. §, demanda Harry.

§ - Ce que tout bon roi doit faire. §, expliqua l'un des chat. § Tenir séance et contrôler le royaume. §

§ - Je ne vois pas en quoi cela est important. §, dit Harry sarcastique. § Mais voyez vous il y a un petit problème ; j'ai des choses à faire beaucoup plus importante dans ma vie. §

§ - A oui, vraiment. Et bien, il devra faire avec. §, protesta le chat tout en tirant sur la corde.

Harry attendit en retenant sa respiration l'entrée des Opinius dans la pièce. Et quelle entrée !

Ils étaient beaucoup plus menaçants que les Détraqueurs. Ils ne glissaient pas, ils marchaient mais leurs pas étaient pratiquement silencieux.

§ - Pourquoi nous avez-vous demandés ? §, demanda l'Opinius qui semblait être le leader.

§ - Cest le dernier des Ombres. §, feula le gros Démon-chat, assis près du trône. § Nous voulons que vous lui fassiez dire où se situe le dernier des Daemions et qui il est. Ensuite, vous pouvez le tuer. §

Les Opinius tournèrent leur attention vers Harry qui sentit l'impression de plané du sort de l'Imperium ; instinctivement, il se mit à le combattre, ignorant toutes les voix, hormis la sienne. Le brouillard s'éclaircit de son cerveau et il se redressa de toute sa hauteur, sans avoir parlé.

§ - Impressionnant. §, siffla le Démon-serpent. § Mais cela ne te sauvera pas. §

§ - Avez-vous réalisé que vous êtes extrêmement sourd ? §, leur demanda Harry fortement.

§ - Nous insulter ne t'aidera pas. §, cracha le Démon-corbeau.

§ - Je n'envoi des insultes que lorsqu'elles sont nécessaires. §

§ - Tuez le. §, couina le Démon-paon.

Les Opinius s'avancèrent vers lui et lancèrent leur fameux sort de la mort. En les regardant bien dans les yeux, Harry reprit sa forme semi normale, celle d'un Daemion angélique.

* * *

_(Point de vue de Drago)_

Drago observait depuis le toit de la salle où était questionné Harry. Il était heureux que ce n'était pas lui qui s'y trouvait, très heureux. Il attendit le signal pour briser le verre qui façonnait le plafond et pour descendre dans la pièce. Il vit les Opinius se disposer autour de Harry, puis vint le signal. Harry se transforma en Daemion. Drago ôta l'enchantement le faisant ressembler à un Malefoy et sauta en contrebas.

§ - Nous venons de te tuer ! §, hoqueta le paon.

§ - Peut être que vous devriez vérifier une fois encore à quoi ressemble le corps. !, aboya Drago. Il fit la grimace. Il n'était toujours pas capable d'empêché le loup d'affecté sa façon de parler démoniaque.

Les Opinius se séparèrent et laissèrent voir le corps du Daemion assassiné.

§ - Vous voyez ce qu'il voulait dire lorsqu'il vous a traité de sourds ? Il ne vous a seulement dit que trois fois qu'il était le Daemion. §

§ - il aurait du être plus clair. §, miaula le plus maigre des chats.

§ - Et pourquoi ? §, demanda Drago. Il était prêt à grogner maintenant. Bien qu'il sache que Harry reviendrait à la vie très bientôt il ne pu que s'inquiéter du peu de temps que le Seiter est mis à l'assassiner. § Il avait peur que cela ne se passe ainsi. §, cracha-t-il en montrant les dents. § Cest pour cela qu'il s'est fait passer pour moi. Nous savons tous combien les Opinius sont loyaux envers les Daemions, qui nous dis qu'ils ne vont pas s'en prendre à vous pour avoir donné l'ordre de le tuer ? §

Cette remarque sembla jeter un froid parmi les Démons.

§ - Il a raison vous savez. §, murmura l'un des Opinius.

§ - Mais cela veux dire que vous êtes tout aussi coupable que nous. §, dit le serpent.

§ - Non, car nous avons agis sous vos ordres. §, rétorqua un autre Opinius.

Drago jeta un coup d'oeil à Harry et vit que celui-ci était sur le dos, les mains croisées derrière la tête. Lorsqu'il nota que Drago le regardait il lui fit un clin d'oeil. Drago dû étouffé un fou rire. Durant ce bref échange, la discussion entre les Opinius et les Démons menaçait de devenir violent. Harry les observa et roula des yeux.

§ - Cest sympa à vous de vous disputer pour moi. §, appela-t-il. § Je suis extrêmement flatté. §

La pièce sombra dans le silence lorsque tout le monde, hormis Drago, se mit à le fixer. Le chef des Opinius s'agenouilla à ses pieds.

§ - Maître, nous sommes désolés de vous avoir tué. §

/ - Ce n'était pas de votre faute. /, répondit doucement Harry. / Je voulais que cela se passe ainsi. /

/ - Vous êtes un vrai Daemion, vous parlez notre langue. /, dit le leader.

§ - Mon Seigneur. §, dit le paon d'une voix qui semblait à Harry extrêmement forte. Ce n'était pas de notre faute si ils vous ont attaqués. §

/ - Un moment je vous pris. /, dit Harry à l'Opinius à qui il parlait, puis se tourna vers le Démon multicolore.

§ - Bien que cette mort est été plus que douloureuse, je peux vous assurer que je me rappelle parfaitement vous avoir entendu commandité la mort de Drago Lacsa. §

Les Démons commencèrent à se tortiller sur leurs chaises nerveusement.

§ - Etes vous tous membres du Seiter ? §, demanda Harry.

§ - Oui. §, lui répondit l'arrogant Démon-corbeau.

§ - Alors vous êtes tous congédié du Seiter et je demande la présence des plus âgés et des plus jeunes capables de parole ainsi que des parents des enfants de tous les clans. Nous nous retrouverons ici dans... §

§ - Huit quarts ? §, proposa Drago.

§ - Cela fait combien ? §, s'interrogea Harry.

- Oh, je ne t'ai pas encore expliqué le système horaire d'ici, c'est vrai. Un quart fait environ cinq minutes de ton temps. Il y a seize quarts dans un quip et dix huit quips dans une de tes journée, lui expliqua t il.

- Nous avons donc quarante minutes environ, calcula Harry.

- Trente cinq maintenant, le corrigea Drago.

- Bien. Tu crois que pendant qu'il n'y a personne je peux essayer le trône ?

- Je pense que oui.

Harry se dirigea vers le trône. Il lui semblait que le trône était bien fade, sans décoration, face à ce qu'il avait pu observer chez celui de la Reine d'Angleterre.

Lentement, il s'assit dessus, tout en s'apercevant que les Opinius l'observaient intensément. Soupirant, il s'installa sur le trône, et comme chez les Elfes, rien ne se passa. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers Drago, embarrassé, mais ce dernier ne le regardait pas. Son regard était fixé sur un point au dessus de sa tête. Harry leva la tête et vit que l'une des planches située au dessus de lui était maintenant décorée de quatres blasons.

Le premier montrait une sorte de galaxie, ce qui devait vraisemblablement représenter le Yaersa Mai. Le suivant était noir avec une ligne rouge en diagonale, le suivant était décoré des quatre éléments surlignés d'argent. Enfin, le dernier représentait un tigre blanc sur ses pattes arrières sur un fond argent.

- Et bien, et bien, Potter, tu es plein de surprises dis moi. Tu vas bientôt me dire que tu es la troisième personne dans notre classe de Défense à posséder une amulette de la vérité, dit Drago.

- Comment l'as-tu deviné ?

- C'était censé être une blague, rigola Drago nerveusement. Au moins je suis sur que tu n'en n'a pas une en argent, puisqu'elles ont été attribué du temps des Fondateurs, il est donc impossible que tu...

Drago s'arrêta en voyant Harry sortir son amulette.

- Bordel, comment as-tu réussi ce tour ?, demanda Drago extrêmement choqué.

- C'est fou ce qu'un petit voyage temporel peut faire, rigola Harry.

- Et tu vas me dire que tu as aidé à construire Poudlard aussi.

- Je peux te dire que même si Salazar n'était pas méchant, j'ai failli le tuer lorsqu'il ma poussé pour la vingtième fois des échafaudages, lança-t-il.

- Je ne vais même pas chercher à savoir ce que tu n'as pas fais, dit Drago, ahuri.

- Je te suggèrerais de chercher plutôt dans ce qui est plutôt normal, lui répondit le brun acerbe. En attendant, tu connais un moyen pour que ce truc au dessus de ma tête arrête de clignoter comme un gyrophare ?

- Probablement. Essaie de te concentrer pour masquer ton niveau de pouvoirs.

- Heu... comment ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Drago avec un haussement d'épaule.

- Je vais aller demander à la Mort, il est probable qu'il est une réponse.

Harry se transporta vers Nulpart.

- La Mort ?, appela Harry

- Oui Harry, répondit il derrière lui d'une voix fatiguée.

- Désolé d'étre aussi abrupte, mais je me demandais si tu pouvais me dire comment cacher mes pouvoirs à partir du trône démoniaque ?

- C'est simple Harry, il te suffit de cogner une fois sur les bras du trône, à gauche pour les pouvoirs et à droite pour les blasons.

- Merci. Euh, comment ça va par ici ?

- Tous va bien...

- La Mort...

- Oui Harry.

- Je voulais savoir si je pouvais allé chercher Sirius ?

- Oui Harry.

- Demain ?

- Oui Harry.

- Merci la Mort. A bientôt.

- Au revoir Harry.

Ce dernier se retrouva de nouveau chez les Démons.

- Bien, dit Harry à Drago.

- Alors tu te décides à y aller ?, demanda Drago.

- J'en reviens. Le temps ne s'écoule pas Nulpart, lui répondit Harry tout en tapant sur le bras gauche du trône et la couleur argent s'éteignit. Il retapa et se concentra pour que ce stupide trône ne montre qu'un niveau de pouvoir normal pour un Daemion. Celui-ci afficha la couleur noire.

- Noir signifie que tu es faible.

- J'ai demandé une couleur normale, mais cette... stupide chaise... Je vais faire semblant de ne rien avoir vu, murmura Harry en colère.

Drago se mit à rire.

- Y a-t-il des mages parmi les Démons ?, s'interrogea Harry.

- A part une certaine résistance à la magie, la plupart des Démons ne possède aucune magie, mais le gène responsable de la possession de la magie a pratiquement été éliminé par les Daemions.

- Vous avez une religion ?

- Oui. Nous rendons un hommage en sang à Adacse, c'était le premier des Daemions, ainsi qu'à son épouse Nami-Adacse.

- Nami signifie "épouse de", n'est ce pas ?

- Oui, d'ailleurs, la coutume est encore en usage aujourdhui.

- Ont-elles un nom avant de se marier ?

- Nous ne nous marions pas vraiment dans le monde démoniaque, mais les filles sont appelées "fille de leur père", ainsi, la première fille de mon père aurait du s'appeler Pamini Del Lasca et la seconde Yulite Del Lasca...tu vois le tableau.

- Oui, dit Harry. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Plus qu'un quart à attendre.

- Oui. Harry tu devrais dire aux Opinius de se disperser ou les gens vont croire qu'ils sont là pour une exécution.

- Oh, oui. Il se tourna vers les rangs d'Opinius. / Heu...avez-vous un nom ? / Il lui semblait soudain être stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé avant.

/ - Bien sur que oui, quelles créatures n'en ont pas ? /, répondit le leader.

/ - Quel est le votre ? /

/ - Je suis Pumbaa. /

/ - Pumbaa, si j'ai bien compris vous êtes craint par le peuple à cause de la façon dont vous avez été utilisé. Y aurait il un moyen pour vous rendre un peu moins...effrayant. /, demanda Harry, espérant ne pas les avoir offensés.

/ - Oui, Maître, nous comprenons. /

Sur ces paroles, les Opinius se rendirent invisibles.

/ - Non. /, s'insurgea Harry. / Je veux que vous restiez visibles, soyez simplement plus décontractés. /

/ - Très bien, Maître. /, répondit Pumbaa, tandis qu'ils réapparaissaient et qu'ils s'asseyaient à la gauche du trône.

Pour Harry, il lui semblait qu'ils étaient plus relaxes, puisqu'ils en arrivèrent à parler entre eux.

Un Démon-chien passa la tête par la porte qu'il venait d'entrouvrir.

§ - Les personnes que vous avez demandé sont arrivés. §, dit il sèchement.

§ - Merci. §, lui répondit Harry. § Pouvez vous les faire entrer ? §

Le chien fit la révérence et des Démons se mirent à entrer dans la pièce par groupe de quatre. Bien qu'ils soient tous différents les uns des autre, ils possédaient une chose en commun. Aussitôt qu'ils rentraient dans la pièce leurs regards étaient attirés par les Opinius leurs expressions laissant alors voir la frayeur qu'ils ressentaient.

Une fois que les deux cents personnes demandées se soient casées dans la pièce sur les chaises qui y étaient installées, Harry se leva pour leur parler. En voyant cela, ils se relevèrent et firent la révérence. Harry nota que tous murmuraient des paroles qu'il n'arrivait pas à entendre. Il se tourna donc vers Draco pour prendre conseil.

- Ils jurent fidélité au Daemion, murmura-t-il en retour.

- Comment on dit "Mesdames et Messieurs" ?, demanda Harry du coin des lèvres.

- Dis simplement "neziti" , lui parvint la réponse.

- Bien. Harry se tourna de nouveau vers la foule qui lui faisait face. § Neziti. § Ils se redressèrent tous. § Je vous demande de m'excuser pour mon manque de connaissance envers vos coutumes, mais j'ai vécu dans une autre réalité toute ma vie, mais je vais me faire un plaisir et un devoir de les apprendre. Pour le moment, j'ai bien peur que ce moi qui vais devoir vous imposer les coutumes du peuple qui m'a élevé. Asseyez vous je vous pris. J'imagine que vous devez vous demander pourquoi je vous ai fait venir ici aujourd'hui. § Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. § Puisque je ne vais pas pouvoir rester ici, vous serez désormais le nouveau gouvernement de cet Etat. Des questions ? §

La pièce resta silencieuse ce qui eut pour effet de taper sur les nerfs du brun.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal cette fois ci ?, demanda-t-il à Drago.

- Tu les as choqués, rigola le blond. Les Daemions étaient avides de pouvoirs, ils ne l'auraient jamais partagé.

- Et ils vont rester combien de temps muets ?

- Donne leurs quelques minutes.

Ils attendirent là la réponse qui tardait à venir mais au bout d'un quart d'heure leur peine fut récompensée ; l'un des plus vieux Démon-renard se leva.

§ - Pourquoi nous avoir sélectionné nous particulièrement ? §

§ - Vous représentez toutes les classes de la société que vous allez représenter. Les anciens sont sages, les parents sensibles et les enfants apporteront des idées nouvelles et sont assez jeunes pour ne pas avoir entendu parler des actes de mes ancêtres et seront donc sans préjugés ou non influencés par eux. §

L'une des enfants se leva, mais elle fut vite ramenée à sa place par ses parents.

§ - Non. §, dit Harry. § Laissez la parler. § Ses paroles semblèrent outrer les autres Démons présents. Il se tourna vers la petite Démon-rouge gorge qui s'était levé. § Que voulais tu me demander ? §

La petite fille rougit légèrement puis dit :

§ - Pourquoi êtes vous si petit ? §

Tous les Démons hoquetèrent face à cette question outrancière. Harry sa dirigea vers elle. En le voyant approcher, la mère de l'enfant se mit devant pour la protéger.

§ - Elle ne voulait pas vous offenser votre Altesse. Nous la punirons en rentrant chez nous. Ne lui faites pas de mal, je vous en prie. § Le Démon-rouge gorge semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes.

§ - Comment vous appelez vous ? §

§ - Nami Drafu Loki. §

§ - Et bien, Nami Drafu Loki, je ne veux aucun mal à votre enfant. En fait, je vous assure que je la trouve très intelligente. §

§ - Merci, Monsieur. §, dit la petite fille.

§ - Et polie. §, rigola Harry. § Voyez vous à présent pourquoi nous avons besoin des enfants en plus des adultes pour nous gouverner ? Les Démons les plus âgés parmi vous ne voient en moi qu'un Daemion, quelqu'un qui peut commander aux Opinius, un descendant de Adacse. Pourtant je suis comme vous, j'ai des défauts également, et pour être honnête, je sais que je suis plutôt petit ! § Il rigola légèrement. § A présent, passons au choses sérieuses, Drago et moi-même avons peu de temps. Quel est ton nom, ma petite ? §

§ - Pamini Drafu Loki. §

§ - Et bien Pamini Drafu Loki, que crois tu que nous devrions faire en premier lieu ? §

Le petit rouge gorge fronça ses sourcils fais de plumes, puis soudain elle lança :

§ - Faisons la fête pour vous accueillir ! §

Harry lui sourit.

§ - Qui est de son avis ? §, demanda-t-il au reste de la foule.

Aucun des Démons ne bougea. Harry roula des yeux. Apparemment obtenir une réponse de leur part était tout aussi difficile que de faire passer du macadam dans un blender.

§ - Bon. Les enfants, voulez vous bien vous approcher de moi. §

Harry vit que les mères lâchaient avec difficulté leurs enfants, tandis que ces derniers se précipitaient vers lui.

§ - Bien, à présent je vais vous poser une question très importante. §, dit Harry tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux. Il se mit à leur hauteur. § Voulez vous faire la fête ? § Le petit rouge gorge acquiesça. La voyant faire, les autres enfants commencèrent à faire de même. § Très bien, j'ai ma réponse. Reculez un peu, je vous prie. §, dit Harry. Il fit un vague geste de la main et créa une table et cinquante et unes petites chaises. Devant chacune d'entre elles se trouvait une assiette dorée et un gobelet. Les enfants s'y installèrent immédiatement. Les garçons regardèrent autour deux avec impatience, tandis que les filles paraissaient plus nerveuses.

§ - Drago, quel genre d'aliments mangez vous ? Tu veux bien m'aider là ? §

§ - Bien sur ! §

* * *

Peu de temps après, les enfants participaient à la fête de leur vie. Harry s'éloigna de la table et se dirigea vers les adultes.

§ - Maintenant que vos enfants s'amusent, vous voulez peut être les rejoindre ? § Silence. § C'est bien ce que je pensais. §, souffla Harry. § Mettons nous au travaille alors. §

Il s'installa sur le trône.

§ - Si vous ne me dites pas les problèmes que vous rencontrez, je vous devoir vous tirer les vers du nez... §

Lentement. Très lentement, un jeune Démon-serpent se leva.

§ - Qu'est-ce qui est si urgent dans votre monde pour que vous deviez partir si vite, Milord ? §

§ - Une guerre. Je dois me battre, je le dois à quelques personnes qui appartiennent aux mondes de mes autres ancêtres. §

§ - Si vous n'étes pas un Daemion pur sang, qu'étes vous ? §, jappa un vieux cocker.

§ - Moi ? Je suis un quart Ange, un quart Daemion, un quart Vampire et un quart Elf. §

Un remue ménage se fit ressentir dans la foule face à cette révélation. Certains dentre eux jetèrent un coup d'oeil au dessus de la tête de Harry, et un autre se leva.

§ - Voulez vous que nous combattions dans cette guerre ? §

§ - J'aimerais, mais je ne vous l'imposerais pas. En fait nous devrions soumettre cette question au vote. Qui parmi vous aimerait m'aider en combattant dans un autre monde ? §

Toutes les mains se levèrent. Enfin, ils arrivaient à des résultats !


End file.
